


【Ohmlirious 】恐龍蛋短篇集（OD向，各種腦洞可能）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊標題基本上與內文無關，只是想把片段都寫出來，也就是點傻傻的突發小段子，字數、內容與文風都不定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 恐懼源自人心（GTA AU）

異常吵鬧的鈴聲響起時，面朝下倒在沙發上的Ohm勉強自己抬起手，在他髒亂的上到處亂摸，打倒好幾個啤酒罐，還碰到某種毛茸茸的不明物體，搞得幾乎半個桌子的東西都四處奔走後，才終於抓起他的手機。

半張臉還埋在抱枕裡，Ohm在刺眼的燈光下，胡亂按下通話鍵，有些無力的手就鬆開，讓冰冷的小東西側躺在他的耳邊，「喂？」他用帶著鼻音的聲音說，一邊把軟趴趴的手臂放到抱枕上繼續休息。

「你睡了嗎？」電話的另外一頭，是一個冷靜又低沉的聲音，「呃、正在睡......」他下意識的回答完，才因為這陌生的聲音感覺有些錯愕，他可不記得自己有申辦過哄睡系統，或是跟哪個陌生人交換過號碼。

沉默突然在這之間散開，仍然迷迷糊糊的Ohm一時間有些尷尬，混亂的腦袋正在不斷搜索著，同時也胡亂的想，儘管有些失禮，可該不該問問對方是誰才好？

有些沙啞的嘆息聲傳出，「那現在你該醒了，婊子！」怒罵聲接著爆炸出來，這下Ohm可終於知道是誰了，這獨特的發音方式也只有一個人，加上多半也只有一個人會在凌晨三點還不睡。

「Delirious！現在可是他媽的半夜三點！」Ohm揉揉自己的眼睛，跟因為疲倦而發疼的額頭，他有些不滿的說著，希望對方明白不是每個人的作息都像浣熊，而且大部分的人都知道，這時間就是該進入夢鄉的。

「我知道啊！」Delirious講得理所當然，就跟他上次亂揍醉漢的解釋一樣，「這是他應得的！本來就不該酒駕！」在其他人爆笑或是驚訝的表情中，Delirious可是踩著那個男人的頭，搖著手上的酒瓶邊說。

大腦至少恢復一半運作的Ohm抓起手機，從吸著他的墊子裡坐起來，後背懶洋洋的靠在他骯髒的沙發，「那你到底打給我幹嘛？」他把頭向後仰，不小心嗑到牆壁，但他也不想管那麼多，就默默等著Delirious回應。

Delirious又突然噤聲，讓Ohm一度以為對方睡著了，雖然真的快要睡著的是他自己，不過Delirious確實有過前科。

在某次任務盯梢的時候，原本他還斷斷續續在耳機裡跟Vanoss講黃色笑話，突然就莫名其妙斷訊，打手機也不接，讓其他人緊張得要命，然後Luke才把前一天沒睡的人給扛回來，換成Ohm去頂替他的位置，吵了所有人一個晚上。

「我需要幫忙，」通常是造成人家麻煩的人說道，讓Ohm總算是真的醒過來，收回伸展過的脖子，畢竟過去的時候，儘管Delirious老是會叫著「救我」，可大部分都是胡鬧性質居多，「我家被入侵了，現在快來幫我。」Delirious語氣認真，聽起來跟以往的瘋狂殺手完全不同。

尤其像Delirious這種面具不離手，對身分非常保護的人，他所豎立的敵人可多到數不清，而且應該不只有洛聖都的，時不時會有異鄉人來尋仇，然後再被Delirious當沙包丟出他們的基地。

現在他家竟然被攻擊，Delirious甚至難得打電話來求救，Ohm的小腦袋瓜裡不免全是爆炸跟子彈亂飛的場景，「我馬上過去！」他急忙的說完便掛掉電話，迅速的跳下沙發，並假裝自己沒有被垃圾絆倒，抓著躺在地上的車鑰匙就出門了。

上車之後，Ohm才想到一件重要的事，他好像不確定Delirious到底在哪裡。

Delirious大多數時候都跟Luke或Vanoss他們混在一起，所以在Luke跟Vanoss家常常都可以發現一隻野生的Delirious，直到最近Delirious邀請Ohm跟自己打電動，他被載到一個陌生的地址，才發現原來Delirious名下有棟房子。

由於他到別的城市去辦事，幾乎一整個禮拜都沒睡好，身體已經疲累到極限，大腦思考也跟著不靈光，Ohm思索好一會兒之後，才決定先到他偷偷存在手機的地址去，看看Delirious是否在那裡。

寧靜的郊區沒有其他人，只有準備被賣來出租用的房子，以及Delirious的房子亮著微弱的燈，這跟他之前想像得完全不同，Ohm有些懷疑與緊張的呆在車上觀察，深怕自己遭到埋伏。

不過做好心理準備之後，他整理一下亂糟糟的頭髮，常用紅色的頭套情急之下忘記帶出來，把槍藏在褲子後的Ohm下了車，便能感覺得到夜晚的涼風，吹往自己寫滿擔憂的臉。

有如要邀請女孩參加舞會的高中男孩，Ohm聽著自己的心跳，小心的按下門鈴，等待裡頭的主人出來迎接，「Delirious？」乒乒乓乓的聲音傳來後，一個男人從門後嘆出半張乾淨的臉，搞得Ohm一時間以為自己走錯地方。

「你為什麼這麼慢？」掛著黑眼圈的Delirious埋怨道，接著退出通道讓Ohm進入昏暗的屋子，跟在後面的Ohm只是傻笑，一邊環顧Delirious乾淨的房子，老實說在實際來過之前，他想像中的Delirious之家，應該不是充滿血腥跟屍體，就是髒亂的浣熊窩。

但Delirious總是讓人出乎意料，上次來的時候，他的房子整齊到不行，而且還很明顯被打掃過，讓髒亂的Ohm根本無地自容。

「在後面，快點跟我來！」看著發呆的Ohm，Delirious用焦急的語氣說，然後伸手去拉高大的Ohm，把對方帶到自家的後院門口，「他婊子養的就在那後面，去幫我處理掉他！」他把還搞不清楚狀況的Ohm向前推，自己則後退好幾步，對準半掩著的門，緊抓著自己的小刀。

到底是什麼角色讓Delirious搞成這樣，Ohm心底多少還是有些好奇，他吞了口口水，接著慢慢的推開那扇門，轉頭看看Delirious後，在對方的眼神示意下，踏入通往泳池的道路。

在一聲刻意壓低的尖叫後沒多久，Ohm快步的走回來，快速又輕柔的關上後門，「你解決掉他了嗎？」Delirious問著臉色慘白的人，後者看起來不知所措，長手長腳不曉得該往哪裡藏。

「我們私奔吧！」他突然一箭步向前，雙手重重放在Delirious的肩膀上，眼神示無比的有誠意，語氣又是充滿著認真，「好主意！」瞬間被震懾到的Delirious愣了愣，接著馬上點頭答應。

那隻該死的蜘蛛真的他媽的大！簡直就是地獄來的使者，房子什麼的還是讓給他算了！

他們兩個人就這樣衝出大門，像鬼片主角一樣，跑到靜悄悄的街道上，也沒有上Ohm的車，大概是怕有那隻蜘蛛的爪牙，偷偷潛伏到車子裡，等著捕捉這兩個逃走的獵物。

跑過一段路之後，兩個人慢下來微微的喘氣，才意識到他們不知何時牽著手，「你可以放開我了。」撇開自己的頭，Delirious對同樣不好意思的Ohm說。

繼續漫無目的的在人行道上向前走，熟悉的尷尬流轉，Ohm盯著把手收進口袋裡的Delirious，「你怎麼沒找Evan他們？」他搔搔自己的臉，回望對方看過來的藍眼睛，他其實心裡想知道的，是Delirious為什麼會選他？

「因為、因為你通常比較晚睡，」似乎是趕著要回答，收回眼神的Delirious有些結巴的說，「而且這種時候，我可不敢吵Vanoss......」想想也是，雖然號稱是貓頭鷹，不過半夜要是吵醒這隻猛獸，後果可不堪設想。

「喔......」原本就有大概猜測過對方會怎麼說，但真的聽到之後，Ohm卻多少有點的沮喪，他也說不清這難以控制的感覺，於是就回到方才的沉默。

走在旁邊的Delirious偷偷瞥了Ohm一眼，然後輕輕的嘆口氣，「謝謝你，你是唯一願意來幫我的人。」他努力的從嘴裡擠出這些話，試著表達他是真心的。

將對方的話聽得一清二楚的Ohm瞪大眼睛，缺乏睡眠的腦子一瞬間空白幾秒，「不，呃，不客氣，朋友。」他故作輕鬆的說道，接著拍拍Delirious的肩膀。

「所以我們現在要怎麼辦？」已經凍得有些發抖的Delirious問著，因為是臨時的跑出來，他的身上只穿著背心跟一件外套，況且一直走下去也不是辦法，地球可不是平的。

Ohm腦中跑出好幾個答案，不過他確信自己更想要的是什麼，「要不要去我家？」抱著一種可能被拒絕的心情，他鼓起勇氣開口，「好啊！這主意不錯！」然而Delirious幾乎是秒答，然後對著Ohm笑了起來。

「去把你的酒全拿出來！操他媽的！」恢復成興奮的小孩子，Delirious在街上蹦跳起來，而Ohm看著他，邊笑邊盤算他們還可以在這個晚上幹些什麼。


	2. 巧克力可可脆片（大學AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Luke總能發現些什麼......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊有點小髒  
> ＊很突然跑出來的一個片段！但是一直沒辦法丟下它，也不想把它合起來，於是放下手頭上的，趕過來把這篇寫出來XD  
> ＊所以大概滿無厘頭的XDD

「你有看見Ryan嗎？」Luke突然打開房間的門，朝裡頭的Jonathan問道，後者從手機裡抬起頭，狐疑的看了他的朋友一眼，「誰？Ohm？喔對，是Ohm沒錯，我差點就忘了。」由於平時他們都是喊綽號，讓Jonathan一時間沒有轉換過來。

站在房門口的Luke嘆一口氣，「你該保持正常睡眠的，老兄，」無奈的搖搖頭，他的室友兼從小一起長大的朋友，老是日夜顛倒，如果沒事的話，早上十點前通常不會看到他走出房間，「這會影響到你的記憶力。」Luke不太記得是在哪篇網路新聞看到的，但是有時Jonathan亂七八糟的行為應該要有個解釋。

每當Jonathan早起又明顯沒睡飽的時候，牙膏當洗面乳用、把搖控器或內褲塞進書包、或是把零錢喊作耳朵，各種荒唐的事情都很常見，他甚至連回想自己早餐吃過什麼，都會吱吱嗚嗚個半天，才終於想起來他根本沒吃早餐。

「別擔心，就算是連續劇那種劇情發生，我絕對不會忘記我的好朋友，」後背壓著傾斜的椅子，穿著藍色連帽外套的人豎起大拇指，轉過來的臉上掛著一個無害的笑容，「而且你會把我找回來不是嗎？」他說著美好的電影劇情，搞得Luke有些哭笑不得。

「是，是，當然！」配合著對方的話，Luke半是妥協似的回應，已經相處十幾年，到現在成為大學的室友，他很清楚Jonathan的招數，不過說實話，他也挺喜歡這樣的故事安排。

「那很好、那很好！」再次把眼睛放回桌上的手機，Jonathan有點敷衍，明確的表現出他更想專注在手機遊戲上，而不是找找室友去哪兒的遊戲，可是Luke也沒打算放棄，仍倚在門邊盯著背對他的Jonathan瞧。

「你確定沒有看到他？」Luke挑起一邊的眉毛，用一種他很確信的語氣問著，另外一邊的Johnathan馬上否認，並故意把說「沒有」的聲音拖長，從上揚的聲調中藏住他的笑意，聽起來就像在挑撥對方。

「為什麼你覺得我會知道他在哪？蛤？他可是個成年的男人，」Jonathan漫不經心的回答，眼睛依舊死瞪著螢幕，修長的手指不斷在忙碌，「他可以做他任何想幹的事。」他一邊補充道，一邊試圖用無所謂的語氣安撫Luke。

「你當我傻啊？」然而Luke腦子裡瞬間是浮出這句話。Luke當然曉得他兩個室友間的小把戲，雖然不清楚確切時間，但是他可以感覺得到，另外兩個男人一定藏著什麼鬼，

像上次他們在同一門課上，幾個人因為晚到而被拆散座位，卻斷不開空氣間的那個眉來眼去，或者是有意無意的傻笑，好不容易安靜一陣子後，Luke發現Jonathan不曉得在對手機笑什麼，偏過頭去看才發現Ohm傳了一張照片，「給你看，你上次報告的蠢樣子」來自兔子頭貼的訊息這樣寫到。

「搞什麼鬼……」對著手機螢幕，Luke露出一種鄙視的眼神，而Jonathan只是掩著嘴巴，看起來像憋笑到快要內傷，「好吧，謝謝，送你一張Luke只穿內褲的照片。」被迫成為當事人的Luke還來不及阻止，Jonathan就已經快速的把不知何時偷拍的照片發出。

那一刻就如同電影般，所有事物都被放慢速度，Luke伸手去搶Jonathan的手機，跟為了捍衛自己所有物的人差點摔下椅子，而在後頭的Ohm則是對著螢幕瞪大眼睛，接著很戲劇性的，跟著前方人推擠的動作，手一鬆便把手機給摔掉，成功嚇醒了旁邊打瞌睡的Bryce。

最後是其他三個人帶著有點愧疚的眼神，不約而同都看向莫名奇妙站起身的Bryce，「我真的非常需要去廁所。」不好意思的紅著臉，他有些尷尬的笑笑，然後消失在走廊的盡頭。

這跟目前的狀況好像不太一樣，「好吧！」在這樣僵持的狀況下，最後Luke還是決定先退一步，「如果你看到他，幫我問他要什麼口味的星冰樂，一開始是他吵著要跟我去的。」確定Johnathan知道後，他便關上門離去，留下Jonathan按著手機的聲音。

等到腳步聲遠去之後，Jonathan終於鬆了一口氣，「狗屎的，就差那麼一點！」他稍微退開自己的椅子，攤開自己的四肢休息，「老天啊……」一直躲在書桌下的Ryan也從Jonathan的兩腿間探出頭，雙手還按著他的大腿。

沉默在冷氣機運轉的聲響中停頓，「所以我們要繼續嗎？」蹲在地上太久而有點腿麻的人說，然後乾脆一屁股坐到地上，伸展自己的長腿，「認真的？是你跟我說沒關係的！」聽到對方的話後，Jonathan先是有些愣住，才接著開口罵道，但是另一個人只是跟往常一樣露出傻笑。

「你幹嘛不跟他說？」在Jonathan已經快把白眼翻一圈時，Ryan終於爬起來，回到他原本的位置，「我真的滿想喝星冰樂的，幫我傳訊息跟他說好不好？」這兩天的天氣炎熱，加上又要趕報告，他總想喝點什麼，剛好Luke不曉得哪弄來的折價券，天時地利人和。

「好啦，好啦！」Jonathan有些不耐煩的揮揮手，然後去搆自己的手機，「我只是覺得他好像總會知道……」他話還沒有說完，房間的門就被用力的打開，發出爆炸式的聲響，「而我他媽的就知道！」Luke站在門口，發出有如捉姦般的大叫，配合Ryan高音的尖叫聲，響徹整間小公寓，讓他們大概暫時不會再有蟑螂或蜘蛛的問題。

「娘了個老天爺啊！」差點嚇出心臟病的Jonathan也罵出聲來，「你他媽是在跟我開玩笑嗎？」為什麼都沒有人在乎他現在衣衫不整，牛仔褲的拉鍊大開，還已經頂著根半硬的兄弟許久。

「喔拜託！現在到底是什麼狀況？」Ryan趴到Jonathan的大腿上，開始不想在管這些事情了，而保持原來姿勢的Luke則默默把他們掃過一遍，「我只是想問你要喝什麼口味的而已。」他老實的說道，雖然把這整件事搞得有點荒謬，不過這就是他一開始的目的而已。

「我們會再傳訊息給你。」不顧自己的頭正被猛推，聲音模糊的人說著，一邊用手死抓著Jonathan的腰不放，「好吧，那就待會再說，」揚揚自己的手機，準備離開的Luke拉過被甩到快掉下來的門，「下次別在試著瞞我了，婊子們！」說完他就迅速的離開，好像一切都沒發生過一樣。

剩下的兩個人互看一眼，一時間也不曉得要說什麼，「所以……」Ryan本來打算先開口詢問，卻給單手摀著眼睛的Jonathan打斷，「就是不準再說一句話，繼續幹你的活去吧！」他有些放棄似的說道，然後把對方的頭給按回去。


	3. 不是只有兔子會寂寞（同上篇，大學AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊就像之前說的，Luke總能知道些事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊延續上篇的大學室友設定  
> ＊我是超級分心大王  
> ＊混蛋梗取自Ohm的影片"GUARDIAN ANGEL, SALT IN THE WOUNDS! | Dead by Daylight #6 Ft. Delirious, Cartoonz, Bryce"我看了三次......  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF1U51XQe6U

Jonathan挺喜歡動物的，他在老家就有養隻狗，偶爾還會餵餵路邊的野貓，蛇或蜘蛛之類的他也很欣賞，跟住他們家附近的Craig和David一夥人不同，上次半夜尖叫得天翻地覆，跟發生殺人案差不多，全為了一隻大蟑螂。

「我覺得你的貓是個混蛋。」雖然對於動物沒意見，也不會管Jonathan個人的小愛好，Luke自己也喜歡貓，他養得貓也很愛他，甚至還會舔他的腦袋，但說到一些關於侵占私人領域的事情，Luke可有他自己的原則。

看了一眼拎著小黑貓的Luke，躺在沙發上的Jonathan咧開嘴笑的得意，「他不是我的貓。」名為Vanoss的貓是他學弟Evan的，他的主人近期外出遊玩，便把自己心愛的貓託孤給Jonathan照顧一陣子。

小傢伙剛開始確實挺可愛的，會對著Jonathan不斷撒嬌跟討抱，常常就用身體死壓著他的手機和電腦鍵盤，就為求幾分鐘的注意力，並蹭過所有Jonathan的東西，還把Jonathan的毛衣粘得全是毛。

Luke原以為大概是小貓怕生，所以只肯跟有和牠玩過的Jonathan親近，然後把其他人都當貓沙一樣踩，不過有時候他覺得那隻貓咪有股莫名的驕傲感，尤其是他躺在Jonathan腿上，Ryan只能在旁邊乾瞪眼的時候。

而像現在，儘管被抓著去告狀，小貓還是一副胸有成竹的模樣，「我不管，反正他就是不能拉屎在我的枕頭上！」Luke說著，一邊回憶起早上驚心動魄的那幕，他夢到自己正在被胸口碎大石，石頭還沒被拿著大錘子的Jonathan擊碎他就醒了，睜開眼就是一坨貓屎在眼前。

他安慰自己當時跟Jonathan一樣，選得是有雙人床的房間，至少他還有另外一半的床沒事。

當初選房間時，Bryce跟Ryan則是睡單人床，相較之下可以換得比較多堆東西的地方，雖然Ryan房間裡有一半的東西是Jonathan的，不過Jonathan真的睡相極差，上次他睡在Ryan床上的時候，他們打開門要叫醒他，得到的是一個滾到床底下的死人。

「他只是餓了，」現在也跟個活死人沒兩樣的Jonathan伸出手，接過露出無辜眼神的貓，「或許你不該老叫他渾球，畢竟渾球們總是會拉屎在你身上。」他舉著軟趴趴的貓，一邊說著無所謂的話，一邊跟表現出「我受到驚嚇了快給我抱抱」的貓玩。

瞪著又躺回沙發上當馬鈴薯的Jonathan，面對這種歪理，Luke一時間也不曉得要嗆他什麼，這時Jonathan放在桌上的手機剛好嗡了兩聲，螢幕亮起一個小方塊出來，Luke其實不用看也知道是誰，Jonathan那種明明很想要馬上拿起來，卻偷瞥了他一眼才動作的樣子，簡直是明顯過頭。

「你是不是無聊了？」抱著一種看戲的心情，Luke坐到旁邊的沙發上，問著空出一隻手回訊息的Jonathan，後者「Nah」了一聲，然後從手機中抬頭，「有你在我怎麼會無聊？」他對著Luke展露笑容。

按照Bryce的說法，他們兩個人幾乎常常都在玩這種好兄弟遊戲，雖然說是常常，其實就是每天，所以一年三百六十五天中，幫忙拿個遙控器就喊你寶貝，遊戲裡神救援就是親愛的，遞個酒瓶也說要吻你，在廁所拉屎後抽完衛生紙，這時候當遞補兵的就要被娶了。

「我上次打個噴嚏，滿臉鼻涕的時候，他連張衛生紙都不給！還叫我去吃屎！」為此Ryan表示抗議，他覺得自己身為男朋友的地位，好像身處於這整間公寓的最底層，「那是因為你叫我舔你的臉！你這狗娘養的！」Jonathan則是生氣的反駁著，被沾著鼻涕的人在馬路上追趕可不是什麼好回憶。

Luke倒覺得這樣的遊戲挺好玩的，而且他跟Jonathan就是那種好兄弟，一個眼神或動作，就知道對方要吃什麼口味的冰淇淋，連今天穿什麼顏色的內褲他都知道，不過上一句是廢話，他們在家裡經常都只穿著內褲晃，「在家為什麼要穿衣服？」Jonathan曾經這樣表示。

所以撇除一些可能性，「那現在就只剩一種可能，老兄，」雙手交叉在胸前，Luke對著挑起一邊眉毛的Jonathan說，驕傲的鬍子都要翹起來，「你想念他了！」他大聲的宣布著，並且維持著同樣的姿勢，看著皺緊眉頭想裝傻的Jonathan。

「你、你……喔不，我才沒有！」放下自己的手機，Jonathan有些結巴的說著，但是他偏高的音調，加上飄忽的眼神，還有臉頰上的泛紅，全都成為Luke說對了的證據，「喔你就是！」已經得出結論的偵探說，完全不打算聽嫌犯辯解。

這幾天是連假，Bryce老早就興奮的收好行李，剛放假的一早便笑著揮手說再見，而Ryan也回去參加某種家族聚會，剩下家人自己跑去旅行的Jonathan跟Luke留在公寓裡，「所以你才偷偷把貓放進我房間裡騷擾我。」雖然沒有抓到現行犯，可是Luke非常確定這場密室事件的兇手是誰。

「好啦！我承認是我！」被說到無地自容的罪犯自首，他從沙發上坐起來，並把已經在打盹的貓放好，「我只是不想讓事情變得很奇怪……」像作錯事的小朋友，Jonathan在嘴巴裡頭含糊的說著，但是可以感覺到他的糾結。

Luke是他最好也是最久的朋友，他很喜歡跟Luke在一起的每段時光，就算他們什麼也沒幹，甚至什麼也沒跟對方說，他都覺得這種陪伴很好，可是現在少了黏人的Ryan，連吵鬧的Bryce也不在，他開始感覺心裡頭有點異狀。說實話，這快把他給嚇死。

「這是兩件事情，而且很正常，我可以理解的。」Luke真誠的說，他曉得處理情感或情緒方面，Jonathan一直都不是很拿手，他有時候會搞不清楚自己的想法、不明白自己現在的心情，從前他甚至會因此封閉自己，或假裝什麼事都沒發生。

不過目前的狀況看來，Luke覺得Jonathan有些改變，而這並不壞，「這表示你要原諒我跟Vanoss了嗎？」Jonathan舉起板著臉的貓咪，Luke馬上就笑了起來，「這取決於你要請我吃什麼晚餐。」他拍一下Jonathan的腿後站起來，並吩咐Jonathan趕快去穿褲子出門。

他們一致認同該來份墨西哥捲餅。

歡樂的時光總是過得特別快，連假很快就過去，Ryan也拖著一堆家人的愛心回來，「我回來了！」他打開大門後，朝著窩在客廳的其他人喊，「有沒有很想念我啊！」盯著毫無反應的眾人，他又補了一句。

然而Jonathan繼續躺著玩手機遊戲，Luke在他的老座位上對著筆電忙碌，「喔！我不覺得那是個好選擇！不！快追啊湯瑪士！」連早一天回來的Bryce都只看電視，因為電影情節而激動的叫喊，沒半點要理Ryan的意思。

被忽略的Ryan先是垂下肩膀，把自己的行李放回房間，然後就迅速的跑出來，坐到沙發上沒被Jonathan佔據的一塊，「幹嘛？」被人用一種充滿期待的眼神看著，感覺有些毛骨悚然的Jonathan開口，迅速看了對方一眼，又把視線轉回到手機螢幕上。

頑固的Ryan也沒有放棄，以一種要長期作戰的架勢，仍繼續死盯著Jonathan，直到後者終於受不了的嘆氣，「過來啦！你這傻逼！」他把手機丟到桌上，有點好笑的說道，張開雙臂讓Ryan撲過來抱他。

「好吧！」旁邊的Luke啪的一聲闔上電腦，「要不要去散個步，小渾球？」他問著靠在他大腿上舔毛的貓，後者停下動作，瞇起自己金色的眼睛，然後甩甩自己的尾巴作為回答，便跟著Luke一起跳下沙發。

「喔，可是Bryce不是很想散步欸！」另外一頭的Bryce發出抗議，他的電影才正到精彩的地方，另外一場好戲才剛要上演，不過他再怎麼掙扎，最後還是被Luke拽下沙發，帶出去一起陪貓散步了。


	4. Killer Instinct（半DBD AU，慎）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：來見見Bryce的家人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊警告：黑暗血腥暴力草菅人命內容注意！  
> ＊標題取自同名遊戲但內容無關  
> ＊應該滿好猜的XD

在Bryce記憶中，那就像一場有劇情的夢境，他可以看見夏天裡搖曳的大樹，從溫暖的風中發出沙沙聲，瀕臨死亡的蟬在地上掙扎著，無力地動著自己的腳，然後血液流過蟬透明的翅膀，把他死死得黏在地上，這下沒有人逃得掉了。

「為什麼你要殺掉媽咪呢，爹地？」現在他的鞋子上也沾上血了，而他的母親倒在血泊裡，天藍色的洋裝變成深褐色，金色的長髮黏成一塊塊的，她不能像往常一樣走過來，摸摸Bryce髒兮兮的臉頰，告訴他一切都很好。

被稱作父親的男人站起身，手裡頭緊握著刀子，他的眼鏡上也被噴上紅色痕跡，Bryce看不清他的眼神，到底是恨還是愛，「因為你媽媽是個婊子！」曾經也疼愛他的父親說著，並朝Bryce走過來。

這時候他睜開眼睛，模糊的視線裡分辨出他的朋友們，前座是Seth跟Jake仍在閒聊，坐在Bryce旁邊的Wendy則歪著頭睡覺，她柔軟的頭髮披散，遮蓋住她的大半張臉，剩下小巧的下巴外露，讓她看起來更像個精緻的娃娃。

無數家庭從他們旁邊經過，Bryce盯著車窗外頭流逝的景象，一面附和另外兩個人的話題。車子沒多久後便離開高速公路，駛入寧靜的道路間，整條灰色的路上只有他們一輛車，穿過兩側的樹林，朝著McQuaid的大宅前進。

自從十年前的恐怖血案後，原本屬於富豪區的地段，只剩下幾戶較大膽的人家當度假處，或是嘗試挑戰的房仲業者會來訪查，當然偶爾也有像Bryce他們這夥人一樣，抱持一種去冒險的心態，打算來這座藏在森林的宅邸探險。

McQuaid家的事件在當年引起軒然大波，大眾對於死亡人數感到震驚與恐懼，更有不少人相信，除了從房子裡搜出的屍體外，房屋外的森林裡肯定也住著不少亡魂，至今仍有學者不斷講述喪心病狂殺手的心境，還有許多文學作品，仍再提醒民眾這恐怖屠殺者的故事。

那陣子的報紙上，皆是印著McQuaid警官的照片，告訴其他人，這名表面上調查著數起失蹤案，以及推測與其相關聯的許多謀殺棄屍事件，實則是個犯下不可饒恕之罪的惡人，甚至連自己的妻子都不放過。要不是當時LukePatterson警官及時趕到，McQuaid家十三歲的獨子Bryce，以及被關在地下室的兩名警員，都可能會慘遭毒手。

事情後來的結尾，Bryce並沒有太多印象，畢竟他當時還太小，而風波總會過去，他被交由一對新婚者收養，藏起自己的姓氏，過著隱密的生活長大，不過也有人會認出他的身份來，例如現在跟他坐同一輛車的朋友們。

Bryce倒也不這麼介意，一直以來他都坦然面對這件事情，「你不會想回去看看嗎？」像Seth這樣問他時，他聽得出來對方的意思，也只是笑笑回說好，反正剛好是自己過生日，大家找個理由去刺激一下，沒理由讓他反對。

於是他出發回到那間豪宅，跟其他人一起走在雜草叢生的小徑上，嗅著樹林裡那股懷念的氣味，沒多久被黑夜照成深藍的房屋映入眼簾，遭人遺棄的房子孤獨的聳立於森林間，失去以往溫和的氣息，只剩冷風灌過時的悲鳴。

一夥人雖是臨時起意的衝動，但幸好Jake帶著自己的工具箱，想辦法撬開已經掉漆的入口，將發出刺耳聲響的大門推開，腐朽與霉味一擁而上，甚至還有一股從未散去的血腥味，闖入四個年輕人的肺裡。

比較容易擔憂的Seth先起了回家的念頭，微涼的汗水滴上他的眼鏡，顯露出進屋後的不安，可是Jake堅持繼續他們原本的計畫，「不過是在這裡睡一覺，一轉眼就天亮啦！」以前有過不少次獨自在郊外過夜的經驗，他可不覺得有什麼好怕的。

另外一邊是Bryce自顧自的往屋裡走，Wendy跟在他的後面，明明滿肚子的疑問，卻也不曉得要怎麼開口，「看！是那個地下室！」走到通往二樓的階梯處時，反倒是Bryce先開口，指著樓梯下的一扇白色小門讓Wendy看。

那據說是用來關著無數受害者的地下室，警方在那裡發現大量受害者的屍體，還有不少無法辨別失主的屍塊，全都浸染在血紅色的空間裡，因此曾被人稱作屠宰場。

「要下去看看嗎？」走到Bryce旁的Wendy說著，一邊看著出現裂痕與破損的門，彷彿能聽見過去的聲音，過去被掩蓋住的求救聲，無數想要逃出這棟房子的生命，連同光明與希望，全都死在這扇門後。

對這類殺人案件，或是充滿懸疑與心理黑暗的故事，Wendy總是很感興趣，她像個活在快樂島的小女孩，不論是好是壞，都充滿無限的幻想，也抱持著純真的好奇心，「我可不覺得這是個好主意。」Bryce說道，他相信Wendy這樣總有一天會害死她自己。

剛說完話的時候，不遠處就傳來Seth的尖叫，還有木板被撞擊的聲音，「發生什麼事？」也被驚嚇到的Wendy問著，Bryce站在原地搖搖頭，表示自己也不曉得情況如何，然後隨著Wendy的腳步，慢慢走到客廳。

月光照進破裂的玻璃後，打在仍倒地的Seth身上，他的雙腳已經抖到站不起來，旁邊的Jake也沒好到哪裡去，一手緊抱著自己的工具箱，另外一手指著空無一物的窗外，「我們看見有人！」他用顫抖的聲音說著，眼神裡是飽受驚嚇。

Wendy順著Jake指的方向走去，小心的從碎玻璃間探頭出去，四周仍是靜悄悄的，只有微弱的蟲鳴在遙遠的草地響，「你們確定不是影子之類的嗎？」說實話在這種氣氛下，人是很容易出現虛妄，連自己的影子晃過去都會害怕，以為是有其他人出現。

「我們兩個都看見了！就在那裡！」被懷疑的Jake喊道，他的聲音回盪在空屋，聽起來格外的大聲且焦躁，「是一個男人，還拿著把奇怪的刀子！」被Bryce扶起身的Seth也點點頭，表示他同樣看得一清二楚。

「或許我們該離開。」聳聳自己的肩膀，Bryce這樣提議道，其他三個人互看幾眼，最後也同意他的話，不論方才Seth他們看見的到底是不是真的，又或者到底是人是鬼，都還是不要找死的在這個地方久留。

穿過山坡的小徑，幾個人都用自己最快的速度走著，想要盡快趕回停在山下的車子，不過這路途卻感覺比先前還長，破碎的石頭全都成為阻礙物，身邊的樹枝與樹葉都彷彿伸長手，要挽留少見的幾個客人。

終於可以看見車子的時候，讓他們不約而同的鬆一口氣，「你們有聽見嗎？」在最後面的Bryce突然開口，不過由於剛才那股逃命的氣氛，控制著腦袋只能專注於前方的目標，從體內發出的劇烈心跳聲也擋住耳朵，其他三個人都不曉得Bryce在說什麼。

直到他們發現到一個身影，看起來像在等人似得，站在車子旁邊盯著他們這邊瞧。「喔天啊！」看著戴白色面具的詭異男人，還有對方手裡震動的電鋸，Wendy忍不住發出小聲的驚叫，並張開手擋住在後頭的人向前。

此時電鋸被拉動，銳利的尖刺明卻是對準他們四個人，腳程較快的Wendy轉身就和Bryce向後跑，Seth雖然慢一步反應，卻也很快就跟上去，留下Jake驚慌得踩著自己的腳，重重的跌了一跤。

可惜其他三個人並沒有注意到他需要協助，Jake只能靠自己爬起來，然而他剛起身的同時，黑影蓋過他的頭頂，籠罩著他的影子，緊接著是身後的一個巨大聲響，Jake還來不及出聲，就已經失去求救的機會。

其他人也沒有好到哪裡，在小徑的另外一頭也出現一個人，他的臉上纏著灰色的繃帶，手裡頭則拿著把奇形怪狀的大刀，朝正往他的方向來的幾個人過去，「我想我們不能走那邊。」Bryce說道，然後拽著Wendy往草叢堆裡跑。

這次Seth就沒那麼好運，跑得比較慢讓他的背部被砍傷，接著便倒在地上無力的發出呻吟，前方的Wendy聽見了便轉過頭，看見對方被扛到肩膀上，而儘管Wendy看不見那個奇怪男人的眼睛，她還是感覺得到他們視線相交。

恐懼從Wendy的脊椎爬過，一路竄上她的腦袋，用寒冷逼迫著她要繼續逃跑，可是心底的道德感也在告訴她，不能丟下自己的朋友，「你什麼都做不了的！」此時Bryce拉住她的肩膀，硬是把她給拖走，「他已經沒救了。」他又補充道，想要打消Wendy還在掙扎的念頭。

電鋸的聲音在漆黑的樹林裡流竄，而且聽起來越來越近，Bryce不得不停下腳步，並把Wendy一起拉低到樹根旁蹲著，他用食指底著自己的嘴唇，示意Wendy保持安靜，後者也乖乖配合得摀著嘴，一起窺看著前方走過的電鋸男。

等到那人消失在黑暗之中，Bryce便催促著Wendy快走，「我們得回車子那邊。」說完他就繼續拉著Wendy往前，也不管他們動作太大，讓樹葉的摩擦聲引來追趕他們的人，跨過絆著腳的樹根和雜草，衝到一開始的小路上。

「不！」在快要抵達目的地時，除了仍在響的電鋸聲外，還有另外一個男人的怒吼傳來，他們趕緊跳上車準備離開，「快點！」在副駕駛座的Wendy催促著，她可以從擋風玻璃清楚看見，方才帶走Seth的人正追過來，手裡的刀還甩著紅色的液體。

車子很快被發動，刺眼的燈光打在前方的人臉上，傷著他的眼睛，便一時間轉過頭躲避，這短短的幾秒鐘，其實也夠他們成功逃跑，可是握著方向盤的Bryce竟然一動也不動，「走啊！我們得快走！」以為愣住的Wendy急忙喊著。

「喔別急，我們贏了。」Bryce對著Wendy蒼白的臉笑著，「什麼？」那個笑容讓Wendy毛骨悚然，當Bryce又重述一次時，她的本能感覺到非常不對勁，也忘記外頭還有殺人魔在，下意識驚恐的要推開車門。

但是腰部的疼痛阻止她的動作，Wendy有些不可置信的看著自己的傷口，又再把視線轉到Bryce身上，「為什麼？」她發抖的唇齒間只掉出這句話，然後她聽見重疊的奇特笑聲，還有車門上的拍打聲。

「別擔心，會沒事的。」Bryce看著失去意識的Wendy說道，接著就乖乖打開另一側的車門，讓金髮的女孩掉出去，正巧被外頭的人接住，再把她從車裡頭拖出來。

也下了車的Bryce靜靜的看著，想起Wendy曾經和她分享過一些網路文章，說著或許他的父親並不是完全的壞人，可能身為警官的他仍是正義使者，早已受夠逍遙法外的罪犯在法律邊遊走，便選擇暗自殺害這些人。

某部分來講，Bryce無法說Wendy是錯的，他的父親確實是個好人，總是盡心盡力的捉拿犯人，對於每個案件都不曾放棄，接手連續殺人魔的案件後，更是常常都窩在警局裡忙碌，丟著他的家人在那豪宅裡。

也正是因為如此，他才會錯過近在眼前的事實。

如同被翻新的泥土，人們可以輕易挖出上層的舊土，卻沒發現藏在底下的骸骨，真實慢慢的沉積，被無數新生的植物蓋過，經過的人也不過以為那是座花園，可其實底下正溢滿著溫熱的血液，當作鮮花的養分。

人們抨擊著已逝的McQuaid警官，罵他是噬血的渾蛋，連自己妻子都不放過，也喊他是個醜陋的罪人，竟然把自己的同事關到地下室去，就為防止他的惡行被曝光，可憐那兩位男警官才剛新婚不久，卻因為挖掘出真相而遭遇危險。

現在當年的受害者們卻聚集在一起，對彼此露出熟悉的笑，「媽咪，這次是我贏啦！」Bryce對帶著面具的男人說道，「我才不是你母親！你其實是被領養的！」後者則翻了一個白眼給他。

「我是不介意你叫我父親，雖然我們試圖擺脫掉你。」把Wendy撈起來的男人笑著，提醒Bryce他被送到大學的理由，不過他們倒也不是真心的想拋棄他，畢竟Bryce當年是秘密交由他們收養，而這十年可不是個很短的時間。

「不，你們不行。」Bryce笑著，並跟在染著血的另外兩人後面，突然想起他親生父親的面孔，被現實折磨的男人扭曲著臉，對這一切感到憤怒，也恨他讓同事就在自己的眼皮子底下，殺害那麼多無辜的人，更不敢相信自己的妻子也參與其中，在他把另外兩個人制伏後，眼看事情瞞不下去而攻擊他。

聰明的McQuaid警官沒有預料的是，他的孩子也是個怪物，被地下室的食物養大，在十三歲時親手殺掉自己的父親，然後帶著滿身的腥臭，打開那扇藏著哭嚎的門，放出另外兩頭野獸，給自己製造新的家人。

依舊在McQuaid旁生長的老樹，和往常一樣，在夜晚安靜的站在原地，等待每一場遊戲結束後，那殘餘的道具被清除，然後如同Bryce的親生母親，從血肉化為塵土，滲入地底下的縫隙，最終成為他的養分。


	5. 當時，他的朋友是隻兔子（童年 AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：說起來，有些小事對某些人來說可是件大事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊篇名取自我最喜歡的一本書「當時，上帝是一隻兔子」絕對是非常非常超級推薦！

早上七點五十分，Luke的手機準時在櫃子上發出震動，他很快的伸手把鬧鐘按掉，繼續面朝下趴在枕頭裡，其實他是清醒的，這些天他過得比較規律，不像年輕的時候總是日夜顛倒，搞得他覺得自己在慢性自殺。

他閉著眼睛靜靜等待，不一會兒隔壁房門被打開的聲音傳來，小小的腳步聲跟著從走廊傳來，不得不說他們家裡的隔音實在不太好，任何一點動靜都可以響遍整個房子，或許防小偷還行，但是Luke想過幾年後，除了自己的工作室外，他還是得加裝其他隔音設備在家裡。

這時候他的房門也被悄悄推開，穿著藍色睡衣的小影子擠進來，盡可能小聲的把門關上，在一陣窸窸窣窣後，Luke可以感覺到床鋪被壓凹一小角，有個東西鑽進他的被子裡，朝他的方向爬過來，其中還夾雜著竊笑的聲音。

看準一瞬間的好時機，「哈！抓到你了！」Luke猛得翻過身，把從棉被裡凸起的Jonathan給抓住，讓惡作劇的孩子先是發出一聲尖叫，接著就哈哈大笑起來，「我的攻擊被毀了！不公平！」他在騷癢中縮成一團，小手不斷試著推開Luke的魔爪。

「你想偷襲我還早呢，小鬼。」雙手把蠕動個不停的傢伙撈出來，Luke故意用鬍子去磨他光滑的臉，弄得懷裡的Jonathan掙扎個不停，「不！虐待兒童！停！對不起啦！我跟你道歉！」受不了對方攻勢的Jonathan說。

「我可以接受這個。」成年人拍拍孩子的頭，看到Jonathan把他的衣服鬆開後，才將頭髮亂七八糟的男孩抱起來，「來吧，是時候該整理一下。」他讓Jonathan先爬下床，然後一起到浴室去梳洗。

洗過臉之後，Jonathan站在他的板凳上，跟著旁邊的Luke一起對鏡子刷牙，「換好衣服就下來吃早餐吧。」抓著自己的肚子，Luke輕推Jonathan進房間換掉睡衣，接著下樓到廚房拿出鍋鏟跟雞蛋。

沒多久Jonathan就晃下樓來，自己坐到專屬的椅子上，乖乖拿起裝著牛奶的杯子喝，正對付著煎蛋的Luke用眼角餘光看向他，檢查穿著藍色上衣的男孩是否又把衣服穿反，確定對方穿著妥當後才收回視線。

新鮮的煎蛋盛上盤子，烤吐司也剛好跳起來，Luke先將Jonathan的份端到他面前，再回到煎鍋前準備自己的，這時「碰！」的一聲突然傳來，嚇得Luke發出高頻的尖叫，「搞什麼！」抬頭看向聲音的來源，發現是團黏在玻璃上的面頰。

推開沾著痕跡的窗戶，Luke四處張望一下後往下看，「早安！ Patterson先生！」穿著紫色外套的Bryce在那裡跑來跑去，如同一隻興奮的小雞般，不停在他們的後院裡繞圈圈，「Delirious在嗎？」開始原地跳的男孩問道。

自從上次附近幾個孩子到Luke家裡來，和Jonathan窩在沙發上看了好幾集X-MEN電影後，他們就樂於給對方取代號，雖然不曉得他們是從哪學會一堆複雜的字詞，不過Luke覺得孩子們開心也好。

這些熱衷於英雄遊戲的孩子們，甚至還在學校上美術課時製作面具，當天Jonathan就戴著一個模仿殺人魔的面具回家，「傑森是最帥的！」老愛看恐怖片又會睡不著的男孩在沙發上喊著，還不忘拿一個有著歪歪惡魔角的面具給Luke。

「別再跑圈了，Bryce，」有些頭暈的Luke眨眨眼睛，「我去幫你叫Jonathan，你先到門口去。」他看著Bryce邊喊自己叫宮保雞丁，一邊開心的跑不見影，便關上窗戶，轉頭看著把食物塞得滿嘴的Jonathan。

「我可以出去玩嗎？」Jonathan的口齒不清說道，還不小心噴了些渣渣出來，「當然，等你吃完就可以。」Luke說道，拿了張紙巾擦Johnathan的嘴巴，等男孩嚥下食物並喝光牛奶，他便起身到門口替Jonathan的朋友們開門。

階梯上站著一個穿著紅色運動外套的男孩，他在貓頭鷹面具後向Luke打招呼，並很有禮貌的詢問Jonathan能不能跟他們玩，「好好玩。」Luke摸摸Johnathan的腦袋，讓出通道給他。

「我來啦！」迅速跑出來的Jonathan喊著，在人行道上唱歌跳舞Bryce看到對方過來，馬上迎上前跟他打打鬧鬧，Evan也轉過身追上去，幾個影子很快就消失在籬笆外，Luke目送他們離開後，就關上門準備進行今天的工作。

在闔上大門的瞬間，他並沒有注意到另外一個身影，正好從草叢裡露出頭來，發現其他人已經不見時，急忙得爬出來，還不小心摔了一跤，但小傢伙倒也沒哭，只是默默的跟著往公園的方向前進。

在他們到達公園前，Lui跟David已經佔領了沙坑，「我什麼時候可以起來？」躺在沙子裡的David問道，一旁套著猴子面具的Lui發出笑聲，「再等一下就好，快完成了！」他安撫有些躁動的朋友。

「你很久之前也是這樣說的！」開始懷疑自己被騙得David叫著，不過Lui又再把一桶沙子倒到對方身上，繼續蓋著不會完成的城堡，而在鞦韆上感到無聊的Tyler對此嗤之以鼻，看見不遠處Jonathan像個傻瓜一樣衝進公園，他才裝作一副不甘願的跳下鞦韆。

「豬豬！你好啊小豬先生！」還在喘氣的Jonathan指著Tyler的臉，開心的大聲叫道，「我才不是豬！這只是個傻瓜面具好嗎？」明明是自己花很多時間作的面具，他仍然用凶巴巴的語氣，對笑嘻嘻的Jonathan說。

「不，傻子，那是一隻生氣的豬！」後來居上的Evan配合得說，和 Jonathan推擠著的Bryce也大笑起來，惹得Tyler發出怒吼，氣得要把幾個人抓起來教訓一番，「給我過來！看我不揍死你們！」孩子們一哄而散，在小小的公園裡追趕起來。

午餐時間在激烈的玩鬧中，很快就隨著太陽來到，幾個抓著木棍當槍的孩子暫時休戰，各自先回家吃飯跟休息。

在和住最近的Bryce道別後，Jonathan獨自走在街道上，突然便轉過頭，望著空無一人的街道，有些疑惑的搔搔頭，因為從之前他就感覺到一股視線，盯得他毛骨悚然。

Luke跟他說過，雖然世界上有好人，但也存在很多壞人跟變態，會假裝成好人或需要幫助的人，來拐騙小孩子跟著他走，甚至還會綁架人，這樣他就再也見不到家人跟朋友了。

越想Jonathan越覺得恐怖，馬上轉過身開始狂奔。

終於以最快的速度回到家後， 在廚房的Luke給出現在背後的孩子弄得抖一下，連忙穩住手上的盤子，問Jonathan是不是餓壞了才跑成這樣，後者想想又覺得有點不好意思，明明沒有看到一絲人影，自己卻緊張得要命，便跟大人隨口說著是。

雖然有發現到Jonathan異樣，不過小孩子總有些秘密，等晚些他沉澱好的時候，或許他就會主動講了，所以Luke沒多說什麼，照常讓小傢伙幫忙擺餐具吃飯，又陪他玩一下後便招呼Jonathan睡午覺。

以為自己已經忘記恐懼的Jonathan很快就睡著，卻還是作了個噩夢，他醒來後不是很記得內容，只有黑色跟深藍的背景在晃，還有女人跟男人在說他聽不懂的話，但是Jonathan很熟悉那種讓他不舒服的感覺。

在巴斯光年的床單上睜開眼睛，莫名感到慌張的Jonathan跳下床，到隔壁的房間要找Luke，發現對方半掩的房門後沒人，他癟癟嘴想發脾氣，接著被因為風而飄動的窗簾受到驚嚇，趕緊跑到樓下的工作室。

「怎麼了，老兄？」坐在電腦前的Luke摘下耳機，問著走進來的Jonathan，後者仍然搖搖頭，卻靠近Luke伸手要他抱，「你又作噩夢？」年長的男人順從對方的意願，然後看孩子在他胸前點頭。

有些事情小孩可能還不太懂，但是Luke想只要是發生過的，多少都會留下些不可抹滅的痕跡。

他告訴Jonathan一切都會沒事，待對方平靜下來後放開他，「我會一直都在這裡。」Luke向重開笑顏的男孩保證道。

恢復活力的Johnathan很快就決定，要再去公園找他的朋友們，當Jonathan再次回到公園的時候，其他人已經在那裡等他，「Craig在哪裡？最近怎麼都沒有看到他？」接過Evan遞給他的樹枝，加入大伙在地上畫畫的Jonathan問道。

所有人都互看對方一眼，眼神中全是表示著不知道，只有和Craig最好的Tyler嘆口氣，「聽說他遇到很可怕的事情，嚇到不敢出門啦！」他雙手抱在胸前，帶著一副認真的表情開口，「你們知道嗎？就是那個黑色的怪人！」聽到Tyler這樣說，感覺到有些害怕的Jonathan不自覺吞了一口口水。

黑色怪人是他們這附近的恐怖傳說，幾乎所有孩子都知道他，彼此間謠傳著，再加上家長們的加油添醋，說如果被他碰到的話，會發生多慘的事情，現在只要是有什麼狀況，大夥都不約而同的認為就是黑色怪人幹的。

不過這些大部分都是些無稽之談，孩子們很快就會拋之腦後，繼續歡快的玩耍，可是唯獨Jonathan仍舊無法完全參與在遊戲裡，他總還是覺得有人在黑暗中，悄悄的躲起來看著他，這讓Jonathan一直心不在焉，不小心就漏接掉傳球。

白色的球滾進後方的樹叢裡，Jonathan追著它跑過去，將兩隻手伸進樹葉中，馬上就抓出一顆圓圓的東西，卻突然意識到這個重量跟材質都不對，他低頭一看手上的東西，是顆被白色面具覆蓋的白色腦袋，正仰著臉看Jonathan。

當下Jonathan大聲的尖叫出來，聽起來淒厲無比，附近的孩子們也被他的聲音給嚇著，「怎麼回事？你怎麼叫得像看到鬼一樣？」Evan對飛奔過來的Jonathan問，可是後者把球塞給他後，就一昧得往前跑，一路衝出公園朝家的方向去了。

太陽在這時已經換上橘色的樣貌，其他的孩子雖然搞不清楚狀況，但也是時候該回家吃晚餐，乾脆就相互道別，而在家裡的Luke看看今天工作差不多，便決定打電話叫外賣，再晚一點的話就是尖峰時間，食物送來的時候他們大概已經餓死了。

他放下電話沒多久，自家的大門就被用力打開，Luke從沙發上起身到玄關，發現是Jonathan時鬆了一口氣，「怎麼了，老兄？」走向垂著頭的孩子，Luke的手覆上對方顫抖的肩頭，「Tyler那小子又整你？」他輕聲的問道。

Jonathan抬起頭，露出泛著水光的眼睛，他看著蹲下來的Luke，話還沒能說出口，眼淚已經撲簌簌的狂掉，接著就哇的大聲哭出來，小手緊抱著Luke的脖子，嘴裡還再講有關怪物的話，想要解釋事情的經過。

可惜Luke幾乎都聽不懂，當下他也不曉得該怎麼辦，只能先暫時帶Jonathan到沙發上，讓他一次哭個乾淨，再拿濕毛巾擦掉那些眼淚鼻涕和口水，等到Jonathan好些時，Luke便坐到旁邊，聽他抽抽答答的說話。

或許他們該減少看恐怖片的量，終於搞明白的Luke暗自想著，不是他不相信Jonathan，但是Jonathan確實愛看鬼片卻又會怕，最後就會跟今天一樣，心裡頭不希望給Luke添麻煩，但到晚上睡覺前，卻都會死抓著Luke不放，不想對方在他睡著前離開。

其實他不介意Jonathan多依賴點，他也能了解對方的感受，被自己的家人拋棄，塞給一個幾乎是陌生的男人，不管Luke對Jonathan再好，對孩子來說，或許無法避免的，會不禁想他有沒有做錯什麼，畢竟大人們常常會說著「因為」跟「所以」，希望孩子照他們的意思走。

Luke從不覺得自己會是個好父母的料，當初前女友在深夜突然出現，沒多說什麼就把Jonathan交給他，告訴Luke她會再回來，至今卻都沒有一點消息，錯愕佔滿他的腦袋，但Luke也無法把年幼的孩子再轉給別人，硬著頭皮接下這個責任，從頭學習要怎麼當個家長。

或許工作可以先擺到一邊，明天他們可以去調查清楚，Luke對換好睡衣的Jonathan表示著，並把泰迪熊放到男孩的身邊，希望對方可以因此安心點，至少作個好夢也行，其他關於怪人的事情，Luke認為應該由身為大人的來解決。

在Jonathan剛閉上眼睛時，樓下的門鈴響了起來，Luke只好再牽著怕一個人的孩子，一起到門口看看訪客是誰，他們一打開門，迎面是最近剛搬來的新鄰居，帶著歉意看向一大一小的人。

「抱歉，這麼晚打擾，」留著些鬍子的男人摸摸下巴，「但我的孩子一直不肯睡覺，堅持要來跟你們道歉。」說完，他拉拉躲在身後的人，將灰色的小傢伙推到前面，輕摸一下對方的頭，示意緊握拳頭的男孩開口。

摘下自己臉上白色的面具，有著棕色頭髮的孩子露出臉，「對不起，我不是故意要嚇你，」他從有兔耳朵的連帽外套裡開口，「我只是……想跟你們一起玩。」手絞著自己的外套底部，男孩的視線在地板和Jonathan之間變換，觀察對方的表情。

眼前的孩子紅著眼睛，還有微微顫抖的身體，看起來真的就跟隻兔子一樣，「喔，我原諒你，」思索一會兒之後，Jonathan也鬆開拽著Luke褲管的手，跑到另一個男孩的面前，「但你下次應該直接問的。」他說完後朝著對方伸出手。

有如兔子的男孩先愣了一下，接著便跟著露出笑容，「我是Ryan，但你可以叫我Ohm。」回握住Jonathan小小的手，他開心揚揚另一隻手上的面具，展現出那個特殊的符號，而Jonathan也告訴他自己的名字。

「那就明天見了，Ohm。」最後他跟Luke在門口揮揮手，跟願意回家睡覺的Ryan道別，再讓Luke領他回到溫暖的床鋪上，「趕快睡，明天好跟你的新朋友玩」Luke坐在床旁的小板凳上，替打呵欠的Jonathan拉好被子邊，默默等他善良的男孩入睡後才離開。

第二天早上，Luke照樣在廚房煮早餐，並趁Bryce還沒跳起來撲向玻璃前，率先打開窗戶「哇」了一聲，成功阻止他原本的動作，還讓他發出小聲的驚叫，「不要吃我！」調適很快的Bryce馬上又咯咯笑起來，並乖乖跑去前門跟Evan他們一起等著。

餐桌旁的Jonathan擦完嘴巴，便努力幫忙Luke收拾好碗盤，「我可以出去玩了嗎？」踩上板凳把東西放進洗碗槽後，Jonathan問著拿起抹布的Luke，「去吧，好好玩。」後者對他笑笑，並彎下腰讓Jonathan迅速的給他一個擁抱。

「快點，Ohm，我們要走了！」得到同意的Jonathan說著，一邊去拉剛從椅子上爬下來的男孩，「等我一下！」被拽著的Ryan堅持靠好椅子，對願意幫他忙碌的父親來照顧自己的Luke說聲謝謝，接著跑向已經在門口跳腳的Jonathan，準備認識更多的新朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊或許會有後續，因為這個故事其實原本很黑，不過我還是決定先寫完這些，之後的部分有機會再寫


	6. 說起來，我男朋友他......（GTA AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊靈感來自「想到前男女友就來推個特」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊梗來自Cartoonz近期的DBD影片和Del的Notes of Obsession  
> ＊有事內容注意，簡短小小段子

1.  
說起來，我男朋友他最近跟我分手了，啊，所以說現在是變成前男友！

2.  
以前和前男友住在一起的時候，他總是會躺在沙發上，看著電視邊使喚我，包括「去幫我拿烤豆子」、「記得幫Cartoonz買保險套」、或「去把院子裡的殺人魔處理一下」這類的事情。

通常我都會幫忙，除了那些源源不絕的變態們，真不曉得他們是哪來的，怎麼都除不乾淨。

我曾經懷疑過是因為前男友的問題，他總是會吸引到一些怪人，不是要殺他就是要虐殺他，更別提那些想姦殺他的。

偶爾我們會一起去處理他們，像是拿手電筒照那些人的眼睛，他們就都會哭著跑走，這時候被惹到瘋狂大笑的前男友，比原本在院子裡的那些傢伙都聽起來恐怖。

現在看著又到院子裡的殺人魔，不禁又想起前男友的話，真有點懷念。

不過現在在我家院子上踐踏草皮的殺人魔，是我前男友本人就是了。

「操你的渾蛋Ohm！你他媽竟然放捕獸夾在我輪胎旁邊！」

我還吃了你打算拿來潑Bryce的豆子呢。

3.  
送給前男友一個音樂盒示好，他很喜歡的收下了，換得一次口交，雖然繳不起電費，但是滿值得的。

可惜過幾天之後，前男友滿臉是血的跑來找我算帳，說那個音樂盒引來吃人的怪物，把他家裡弄得亂七八糟。

「你到底從哪弄來這玩意兒？」是路邊一個說要找約翰‧康納的男人賣給我的。

幸好前男友說音樂其實挺好聽的，所以我這次沒斷腿。

4.  
前男友找我一起看鬼片，我便問他為什麼是找我。

「因為你叫得比我大聲多了。」

這大概是我們鄰居都搬走的原因之一。

5.  
前男友看了恐怖片所以睡不著覺，於是我講故事給他聽。

「從前從前有一個男人叫Billy Bob......」

「好了真是個好故事，晚安。」

於是把前男友扛起來綁到椅子上，讓他聽完關於恐怖狗靈的故事再睡。

6.  
還以為跟前男友進行的是復合性愛，結果早上單獨在一串雞叫聲中醒來。

發現自己的手機鈴聲被改掉就算了，推特的帳號名稱還被改成Buttsexohm。

只好再登入前男友帳號，把他的名稱改回Wifewrecker。

7.  
手機解鎖畫面也被換成老二......而且還不是我的，Motherfucker.......

8.  
某天跟前男友在他朋友面前起了爭議。

「拜託，我老二超大！」

「才怪，小得跟食指差不多，根本沒人知道你進去了。」

「不對啊，你昨天明明說很痛........」

前男友今天似乎不是很想用油桶炸我。

是真的拿油桶炸我。

9.  
總之後來前男友也不是前男友了。

現在經過討論後，稱謂是Wifelirious。


	7. 雨夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：雨夜裡的怪物請注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊在嘗試另外一種寫法看看，可能會有點怪

外頭的雨聲轟隆作響，發光的閃電震懾大地，響雷伴隨著千層雲霧降臨，此刻的你在做什麼呢？是否窩在家中的棉被裡藏起自己，避免靈魂被惡鬼奪取？或者在遮蔽物下祈禱，沒有人發現狼狽的幼獸，吞下心中的抱怨或悲嘆，只待冰冷的雨水消散？

不論如何，親愛的男孩！請都別像名為Bryce的孩子一樣，不幸的誤入禁忌的森林，闖入濃霧之中，無助的想尋找個庇護所，疲倦不堪的雙腳踩入泥濘，模糊的視線中他看不見昔日的自己，直到像綠洲般的建築物浮現，讓他決定在某間破爛得小屋停歇。

腥臭的雨水早已掩蓋他的五官，忽略那些腐敗的臭味，充滿刮痕的木板地，小心翼翼的繞過蛀蟲的家，角落的一塊小空地，足以供樂觀的Bryce休憩，開始思索他為何獨自離家，以及之後的日子該如何是好。

背靠在發涼的牆壁上，睡意跟著往日的歌曲，一同手牽手佔領他的腦袋，他們用平靜的語調唱著詛咒般的安慰，「睡一下吧！睡一下吧！可憐的男孩，你值得這片刻的安寧！」在大自然賦予人類的權利下，世間的紛擾都微不足道。

緩慢的雷聲不再侵犯Bryce脆弱的耳膜，更別說眼睛只剩下一片黑暗，逐漸熟睡的男孩失去意識，他當然沒有發現窗外的男人，站在樹林間，正用他僅剩的獨眼窺視著，擅入他領土的弱小之人，此刻就像被裝入袋內的食物。

森林外的人們都在謠傳這個男人的故事，實際上Luke原只是個普通的都市人，他來自一個遙遠的白色屋子，促使他離開安適的，是因為他的朋友突然失蹤，所有音訊在一夕間全無，他的朋友像抹午間的迷糊幻想，瞬間即消失在清晰間。

緊張的Luke駕著車子，對著盡心盡力的警察留下不屑，在早晨時開上高速公路，流轉在城市與鄉間，追著好友的影子，隨意看過對方經歷的風景，數次都以為自己抓住他，卻只撈起一把從指間逝去的流水。

直到他終於也被黑暗的森林所招喚，在雨夜之中，從靈魂的深處感受到驅使，Luke匆促的從旅館離開，跳上他載著冒險的新車，引擎聲隨無數墜落的水珠行進，刺眼的燈光劃破濕漉漉的道路。

劇烈的風牽引著樹木跳舞，歡迎另一個男人的蒞臨，Luke卻絲毫不予理會，他的心跳急速的失控，眼前的玻璃是一片模糊，當雨刷將屍體的殘渣掃落後，擋在車前的小浣熊才得以顯現，用那對無辜的雙眼見證死亡。

尖叫與失速同時發生，驚慌失措的男人，如此想挽回他的人生，四肢卻不聽他心中的意願，命令著昔日的好伙伴，拖著Luke往另外一條路走，那裡等著他的是無數疼痛，與在樹下孤獨的哀鳴。

白煙混入漸弱的細絲中，背棄爬出車外的Luke，摀著自己右眼的男人也無心力去挽救，他的身體殘破不堪，鮮濃的血液被大地吞噬，他的意識被剝奪，如換似影的妖魔鬼怪在他的四周，渴求著他殘存的意志。

希望在那時候削弱，唯一個燭火從多重的虛妄中出現，他認得那個熟悉的曲棍球面具，忘不了的那對藍眼睛，清晰的讓Luke懷疑現實，可是他無法擺脫腦海的掙扎，向這他以為永遠都碰觸不到的人靠近。

「救救他，救救這可憐之人！」沙沙響的樹葉與草木說著，但不論如何，Jonathan也都不會拋棄他的好朋友，所以化作幽魂的男人走向前，扶起他壞掉的朋友，領著他往樹林的深處走，那裡是他從第一天時便被囚禁的小屋子。

背負著家族命運的Jonathan，並沒有完全照著環境的要求長大，他發出無數的疑問，作出各式各樣的反抗，直到後來他逃脫出來，不再聽命於長輩的指使，陽光終於灑在他的微笑上，獲得屬於他的新生。

自由並不會給他方向，只能悄悄在他的耳邊呼喚著，使得Jonathan無意識的就來到這座森林，撥開掩藏著秘密的雜草，踩過蓋上無數哀愁的泥土，驚動暗藏起來的生命體，讓蠢蠢欲動的樹叢中，出現代表不詳的侍者，強行將Jonathan拉回原本的地獄。

侍奉著神明的教徒們，在雨聲中虔誠的詠唱，呼喊著他們的黑暗之神，期盼這名被獻上的男人，能夠換得神聆聽渺小信者的願望，滿足他們體內噬血的盲從，「我們偉大的真主，請您降臨啊！」善與惡之間的信念，在這雨夜中暗自進行著。

被無名之神所寄生的青年來到人群之中，他的雙眼矇著骯髒的繃帶，嘴被布巾所包圍，剩下耳朵可以自由使用，聽著祭司呼喊不屬於他的名字，他仍舊乖乖踏著被纏住的雙腳，舉手承受歡呼與膜拜，靜靜的等其他人拆下他的束縛。

悲傷的青年這時候才能冷靜，招回屬於過去的記憶，雖然是痛苦不堪的孤獨，籠罩在他年幼的身軀上，逼迫他哭喊著自己的父母，或是任何一名兄弟姊妹，破爛的街道上都無一絲溫暖的回應，僅有脫離現實的夢中，他才能見到那個遺失的自己，被家人擁抱在懷裡哭泣。

然而睜開眼睛的時候，眼前依然是貪婪的惡人，面目可憎的盯著他，「殺掉他！殺掉他！」無數聲音傳入他的腦中，正在台上的Ryan拿起桌上的刀具，已經分不清那是從外頭，還是他已經損壞的心中冒出來的。

年幼時遭人擄走的男孩，如今忘記家人的臉，剩下無用的名字可以由自己喚起，他看著同樣被捉來的男人，那人藍色的眼睛瞪得老大，裡頭有著驚恐與憤怒，跟從前的無數犧牲品都類似，促使著他想丟下過去的一切。

但是他卻又看見了，暗藏在那之後的眼神，跟每回在清洗著滿手鮮紅時，水池中映出的自己一樣真實，Ryan可以聽見呼喊，他常久以來一直逃避著稱為怪物的詞彙，直至那日遇見同類，發現他不再孤獨之後，才真正的接受日漸被侵蝕的內在。

這塊黑暗之地根本沒有神的存在，怪物們早已佔領充滿亡魂的土地，血紅的液體如暴雨般噴灑，兩個相遇的人，在雨聲中製造更多的哀號，無人知曉其中的悲憤與哀愁，事情已經進展至無可救藥，月光下是野獸的交歡，祭祀著成長與經歷。

也無從去追朔，到底是生而為怪物，還是被改造成怪物。

迷幻的雨總會停止，Bryce從詭異的夢境中脫身，窗外是凝靜的自然，不需要各種名詞與代稱，同樣不會有人再控制自己，當驚覺到這件事情後，他起身離開這棟小屋，開心的在清爽的森林中漫步。

他想要為朋友們唱歌，告訴他們已故的亡魂，他有多麼高興自己親手取走他們的性命，但是親愛的男孩們，儘管雨不再能限制住任何人，也請別跟上Bryce輕盈的舞步，一同往更深邃且黑暗的小徑走。

在那裡迎接Bryce的，將會是他的新家人，所以不論你是誰，即使是恐怖至極的大雷雨，若不想從此改變命運，就聽這一句忠告，這裡的怪物們吸引著彼此靠近，所以還是收拾你的行囊，走去不同的方向吧！


	8. 牧場無語（小片段）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：來看點小動物們的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊隨手玩好玩的

一、

從前有一隻小兔子，看見了山坡上的小羊子

小羊又白又嫩還有個好屁股

兔子看得心花怒放鼓聲響

青草跟蘿蔔都不要了通通丟一邊

天天看著山坡上的羊玩耍就飽了

前一句當然是說笑的

某天小羊跑下山坡，遇見一隻白兔在啃蘿蔔

「你好啊兔子，想不想當個朋友一起玩？」

小羊這樣問著，讓兔子興奮的跳啊跳、開心的想啊想

然後他說

「可是我不想跟你當朋友，我比較想幹你。」

欸？

二、

北邊的牧場住著一個凶神惡煞的大漢名為Luke，每天除了照顧動物、玩玩槍、和看看車，偶爾還會喝個星巴克修個腳指甲。

Luke的牧場裡住著一堆怪動物。

有明明餓得要死，卻老是裝睡等Luke走掉，才爬起來狼吞虎嚥的小豬Tyler。

有老是坐在狗屋前面玩馬鈴薯的鬥牛犬Nogla。

有每天都妄想自己是老鷹的小雞Bryce，今天依然從高處一躍而下，試著讓自己飛起來，最後掉到底下的羊身上。

今天好脾氣的羊先生Jonathan也是歡快的在吃草，發出高亢的咩叫聲。

同樣的，Luke果然在角落發現躲在那邊的兔子Ryan，便赫赫兩聲把它嚇走。

但是再轉身回來，大兔子又跑到羊先生的屁股後面摩蹭，氣得Luke把牠揪起來。

正要開口罵的時候，天上是一隻小雞Bryce掉下來，恰好壓得他一嘴毛。

Luke表示操他爸的老子不幹了。

然後第二天仍然繼續刷著羊毛、揍兔子屁股、把乾草堆上哭鬧的小雞撿起來放回高處。


	9. 聽說Bryce他媽......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊「愛上不該愛上的人」「像是愛上朋友他媽啊」就朋友們的這兩句話啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊年齡操作，純屬好玩

1.  
或許從一開始的時候Bryce就該猜到。

當時他跟著高中的朋友Ryan一起走出門口，一面聽著他叨叨絮絮說，在工作時遇到的一個人，說那個人多有魅力、多有趣，Bryce倒也是笑笑的聽著，儘管是不斷重複的話，他還是對Ryan閃閃發光的眼睛感到有趣。

直到站在校門口的一個男人吸引他的注意力。那個男人穿著簡單的藍色連帽外套跟黑色長褲，低著黑色的腦袋，手裡快速的擺弄著手機，然後他聽見附近唐突的一個腳步聲，便抬起頭來。

藍色的眼睛很快就掃瞄到Bryce，並且馬上定格，「我的老天、我的老天……」被盯上的Bryce開始焦慮的念著，聲音聽起來比平時高了八度，「Bryce！你這小渾蛋！」正當他轉身要跑時，後方傳來那個男人的怒吼。

「那是誰？」跟著Bryce一起跑的Ryan問，不明白為何對方要逃走，而且滿臉大汗，「那是我媽啊！」繞了一個圈後，確定沒有人跟在後面的Bryce停下來，一邊喘氣一邊說道。

「你的什麼？」以為Bryce在開玩笑，Ryan大笑出來，可是旁邊的人卻是一臉正經，「他真的是我媽！」被以為是在唬爛，Bryce試著要解釋，不過Ryan還是不理會，畢竟從剛剛他講得那句話來看，根本沒有道理啊！

「給我過來！Bryce！不准再給我跑圈！」本來還想要Bryce再多做解釋，但是他們身後的花叢間，突然發出一聲巨響，接著是Bryce聲嘶力竭的尖叫，「誰讓你吃光我的小熊軟糖！快給我過來！」有如惡鬼般跳出來的男人說道，並撲往另一個男孩的方向。

雖然平時常戴耳機，但是聽力也不會太差，甚至到會把很明確是男聲的人搞錯， Ryan坐在花圃邊，看著Bryce被他稱為媽的人追著跑，一邊思索著，即使再聽一次那個聲音，好像還是一樣啊！

2.  
Bryce從小時候就是個聰明的小伙子，他七歲的時候站在公園的溜滑梯上，放聲大唱獅子王的歌，最後還外加一句「Cartoonz是個婊子」當結尾，並在當事人氣得要來揍他，一溜煙躲到遊樂器材底下偷笑。

身為長輩的Luke人高馬大，肩膀整個卡在隧道口，被來接兒子的Jonathan笑得半死，才好心的想辦法把他弄出來，即將被揍屁股的Bryce還不忘一起幫忙，多踹了Luke兩腳，幫忙把他推出去洞口。

那時候他們家也不過三個人，Bryce的日子過得愉快，只是偶爾他會想，他的媽媽去哪兒了？

聽到這個問題之後，Jonathan差點給Luke弄的三明治給弄死，「為什麼突然要問這個？」他們終究得討論這個問題，不過Jonathan一時間也想不出要怎麼回應，於是先把問題給推回去。

年紀小小的Bryce用心解釋起，這個五月學校的美術課有個活動，要製作母親節康乃馨，並邀請同學們的母親到現場參與，手工的邀請卡上寫著大大的母親，讓Jonathan眼皮一跳一跳的。

「該怎麼辦啊？」覺得這是樣作業的Bryce有點煩惱，「不用擔心、不用擔心！」旁邊的Jonathan信誓旦旦的說，表示他會負責處理好這件事。

所以當天Bryce看見Jonathan出現在人群堆裡，看起來有點緊張得縮著身體，不過他盡力了，或許跟Bryce想得有點不同，但他還是很開心的獻上自己的禮物，並在眾人面前，大喊一聲媽咪。

反正Jonathan也沒說什麼，只是順勢給他一個擁抱。

3.  
原本就是偶爾的問候，像「嘿，你那個朋友呢？很久沒看到他了，你們分手了嗎？」說真的離Ryan拜訪他們家，不過才經歷兩天而已，那時候明明主人算是Bryce，可Ryan卻比他還勤勞好幾倍。

不論遞水拿點心，通通都讓Bryce躺在床上等著就好，而他的同學自個兒忙得很樂，像隻蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡的進進出出房間，在他家裡跑來跑去，「你要去哪裡？」連Bryce起身想自己來幹點事的時候，Ryan都緊張得怕他會摔倒一樣。

既然真的很想找那個在家工作的人，Bryce想乾脆還是自己消失一下，「我要去製造死掉的天使跟彩虹，大概接下來半小時都會很忙。」說完，他便帶著手機躲到廁所裡，一邊刷著推特，一邊想他的人生到底怎麼了。

後來Bryce甚至發現到，他好像想得有些太簡單，沒想到除了這種短暫的小「巧遇」外，他媽竟然加他同學的FB，還追蹤了對方的推特，「你甚至拒絕加我好友！」偶然在沙發上發現事實的Bryce指出。

「我是想留給你點私人空間，老兄。」然而他媽聳聳肩膀，一點都不曉得事情的嚴重性，Bryce也怪自己太傻，過這麼久才注意到，他媽究竟對手機傻笑些什麼。

想想Ryan是他高中以來的好朋友，兩個人有相同興趣的人，加上又聊得挺來，自然就老混在一起，有時候玩點你愛我、我愛你的遊戲，說說笑笑的過生活也很好，但是說真的，Bryce真心珍惜他的朋友。

只不過，後來那真的太明顯了，不是Bryce想要找碴，老實說，他並不反對他媽來段戀情之類的，但當事人是自己的同學，這點讓Bryce覺得他似乎該介意一下，畢竟另外兩個人好像很在乎，因此老偷偷摸摸的。

舉例來說，那天他獨自回到家，剛進門放下鑰匙，就聽到廚房一陣忙亂的聲響，「Bryce！是你到家了嗎？」接著是他媽緊張的聲音傳來，「對。」好兒子Bryce慢慢的走到案發現場，盯向翹著腳的Jonathan，表情看起來跟平常沒什麼兩樣，只可惜額頭的汗已經出賣他。

「你回來也不說聲，這樣你真是傷透我的心。」眼睛仍死盯著手機的人說道，讓Bryce笑了起來，「我很抱歉，母親？」他很沒誠意的道歉，眼睛一邊環顧四周，最後定格在那扇沒關好的後門上。

在還沒問出口為什麼門是開著的時候，他媽倒是搶先一步，「既然回來了，就去把後面的垃圾處理了吧。」一副懶得做家事的Jonathan揮揮手，想要把Bryce給趕出去，「你還沒把垃圾弄走嗎？」只是後者卻表現得沒有接受到訊號。

「沒有。」皺起眉頭，Jonathan邊簡短的回答，然後對上他兒子那個怪異的笑臉，「我還以為你早把垃圾丟外面了。」Bryce講得好像理所當然，可是語句裡的笑意，讓Jonathan很明白對方在搞什麼。

「垃圾在等著你出去呢！」年長的人命令道，並滿臉無辜的對Bryce眨眨眼睛，後者也因為出門了一天，感到有些疲倦，所以就乖乖到外頭去，並假裝自己因為太累而頭昏眼花，沒有看見他的高中同學從他家門口離開。

4.  
時間總是匆匆過去，是時候從高中畢業到大學去，Bryce收拾好行李，跟他媽跟舅舅告別，「快滾吧！」他媽撇過頭這樣說，但是Bryce把他快掉淚的樣子看得一清二楚，「我會常常回來。」他也開始有點依依不捨的說道。

「沒事別亂回來，你是沒有手機嗎？」在Jonathan氣呼呼得叫喊完後，Bryce朝他揮揮手，示意自己會常打電話回來，就進了Ryan的車子，一路上跟著對方回憶他們的荒謬的生活、談談未來的方向。

最後旅程在宿舍的門口停止，風吹過Bryce柔軟的頭髮，他剛剪了個新髮型，那些掉落的髮絲並沒有替他帶走一點哀愁，他即將要邁向新的生活，原來在旁邊的家人與朋友全都在身後，「嘿，替我看著我媽好嗎？」他對著車裡的Ryan說，「別讓他老是吃太多糖。」

還有不要老是在半夜游泳，最後得重感冒躺床好幾天；也不要整天大吼大叫的，搞得自己喉嚨痛；別一直叫三明治外送，這樣外送的人很累；喜歡的食物不要藏到盒子裡，然後都忘記要吃……

仍然有很多話想說，不是未來無法再見面，正因為血肉連著血肉，分離終究是分離，仍舊是會痛，所以將思念藏在心裡頭，等到見面的那一天，會全部溢滿出來，「當然，兄弟。」Ryan向站在階梯上的Bryce保證，後者衝他笑笑，然後就甩著背包進到大門。

到他回到家的那天，他媽依然在瘋狂的大笑，他舅舅在旁邊尖叫著，罵人所有人都是婊子，一個很普通的日常，比他在大學裡的每一天都平凡，卻沒有記憶能將之掩蓋，「我回來啦！」Bryce大聲的說，「閉嘴啦！我又沒瞎！」很正常的回答。

但在場的其他兩個人之中，都會發覺Jonathan嘴巴咧得更開、笑得更大聲。

晚餐時間讓他們聚集到廚房，然而Jonathan宣布還不可以開飯，「打電話給你前男友去，問他到哪了。」乖乖掏出自己的手機，Bryce問對方是否邀請了他的朋友，「對啦對啦！而且你最好開始叫他爸，因為你媽就快結婚了。」端著烤盤走過椅子的人說。

「你在哪啊？」Bryce升高自己的音調，盡可能讓自己保持愉悅的聲音，「我正要去你家房子，就快到了。」另外一頭的Ryan匆忙回答，手機裡傳來街道上車子經過的聲響，Bryce瞥往窗戶外頭，果然看見一個熟悉的灰色身影。

「那真是太好了，」他笑著說，「我正想要殺了你。」

我叫你照顧我媽，沒叫你照顧到床上去。


	10. 車廂內請勿大聲喧嘩（車手AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：用生命在相互燃燒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊靈感、梗與部分設定來自於吱吱跟白奇諾  
> ＊NC-17，就車震啊賽車手

他們總說Ohmwrecker是個友善的競爭者，在比賽前他會向對手致意，不論輸贏他都彬彬有禮的說「這是場好比賽」，加上他對自己支持者的態度一向友好，不少粉絲都稱讚他的有禮，但是H2O Delirious可就不一樣了。

這不是說Delirious有多麼不可一世，他確實挺得意自己的表現，針對其他幾個車手的態度，數次也會引發爭議，不過說起來他是個好人，就是偶爾失控了那麼點，常常笑得像電視裡沒心沒肝的壞人，可是今天要說得不同，可是他對於Ohm這傢伙的看法。

「那傢伙是個混帳。」他一邊想著，一邊練習完幾圈，之後下了車打算到附近休息，然而轉過身，果然看見穿著賽車服的Ohm站在觀眾區，朝他笑著揮揮手，「你想怎樣？來跟我炫耀你的勝利嗎？」今天的比賽又是Ohmwrecker拿下第一的寶座，讓稍早他們倆的鬧劇，再度成為媒體的素材。

面對Delirious的態度，Ohm跟往常一樣只是笑笑，「不，就是來給朋友打氣一下。」Delirious站在底下罵了他一句粗話，「少假惺惺了！」然後他接住對方扔過來的水，笑得看起來完全不似比賽前的對立，當時Ohm祝他們都能玩得盡興時，Delirious還只回一句「我會贏得你屁滾尿流」，現在他和那種兇狠的模樣根本相反。

「不，不，你今天表現很好，你就快追上我了，我很佩服你。」Ohm看起來真誠的說，而Delirious當然毫不領情，「閉嘴啦！我不需要你同情，更何況我還是輸你！」他對著在欄杆邊的人喊，還不忘給對方一根中指，接著灌一口水，自己又不小心笑了出來。

「或許你下次就會贏了。」這次的勝者聳聳肩膀，像是要給予下面的Delirious希望般的語氣，「是啊......嘿，如果我給你十塊，你會讓我贏嗎？」突然想到個鬼點子，Delirious一臉認真的問道，逗得Ohm大笑著拒絕，但他仍不放棄得繼續試著說服另一個人。

「不然我給你我的Netflix帳號如何？」聽到這個提議後，Ohm的手指摩擦著自己下巴，很仔細的想了一下，「嗚，那叫什麼來著，Stranger Things？」他放下手，傾身倚在鐵桿子上，靠得Delirious更近一些，「我挺喜歡那部的，不過謝謝，我已經有Netflix了。」他朝著跺腳的人眨眨眼睛，對於自己打破對方的詭計而開心。

「操！」大翻了一個白眼，Delirious甩甩手，表示他無計可施，準備要離開這個詭異的交易，「Delirious！你知道要打敗對手還有個方法嗎？」發現對方轉身要離開時，Ohm連忙出聲喊住他，對Delirious回過頭的不耐煩眼神壞笑，「你也可以削弱你的對手。」他一副無所謂的提議道。

揚起一邊的眉毛，Delirious露出狐疑的表情，「我是能怎樣？打斷你的腿嗎？」他又走回來原處，試圖找出Ohm那臉不懷好意是怎麼回事，「我可以教你啊！」站在上風處的人說，如同一個大方的紳士，願意分享他的財富給更需要的人，可是Delirious倒看出另外一個面向。

他知道Ohmwrecker的陰謀多端，安全帽底下可不只藏一個聰明的男人，但Delirious還是領著對方到自己的車上，打開深藍色的車門，跟他最大的死敵窩在小小的空間裡，嘴裡還吸著他的老二，「所以，這就是你的方法？」被舌頭沾得濕亮的性器，就在他的充滿諷刺意味的嘴邊。

「是啊，而且還不止這點。」但是Ohm並不在意對方的話，他的手掌覆上Delirious的後頸，癡迷的看著對方一隻手搓揉著他的陰囊，另外一隻手伸進自己敞開的拉鍊裡，手指探入狹窄的肛口，配合著濕滑的節奏，在Ohm的褲襠間上下晃動著腦袋。

雖然有張口吐惡言的嘴，Delirious也懂得帶來美好，他的喉嚨斷斷續續擠壓著Ohm的前端，後者的指腹插進黑色頭髮裡，揚起頭靠著座椅，措手不及的發出呻吟，掙扎沒多久後變便棄械投降，攤在座位上休息，但一會兒Delirious貼過來，讓他嚐到自己的味道。

現在整個後座充斥著熟悉的氣味，Ohm可以聯想起自己的愛車，在塞道中他儘管有耳機裡的聯絡人，陪他一起奮戰，但實際上卻也是隻身一人，唯有另一個同樣在競速的人，能夠切身體會他的感受，好像他們坐在彼此的旁邊，又或者跟現在一樣，緊緊的抱著彼此。

Ohm推著Delirious往後方挪動，後者乾脆的轉過身體，讓Ohm輕易的將全套的賽車服撥下，暴露出底下精壯的身體，還有巨大的小丑刺青，正對著Ohm露出詭異的笑容，而Delirious線條分明的手臂撐在車門邊，在Ohm親吻著他背肌的曲線時喘氣。

「你看起來真棒！」發自內心的讚嘆脫口而出，Ohm的牙齒啃著Delirious尾椎附近的皮膚，另一個人的大腿緊繃起來，「他媽的閉嘴。」他無力的命令道，讓Ohm露出含糊的笑聲，接著五指捏住Delirious緊實的屁股，將臀瓣給分開來，找到那個準備好的花形洞口。

先遣的食指馬上被環狀肌肉吸住，又被控制著盡量放鬆，貪求著能吞進更多，邀請著身後的Ohm，握著自己發燙的老二，將濕漉漉的莖頭對著收放的穴口，緩慢進入Delirious臀縫間的秘徑，粗壯的陽具撐開裡頭的每一吋，直到整跟沒入最底。

沒等多久Ohm就抽插起來，Delirious感覺到蜷曲的毛髮拍在皮膚上，被填滿的充足讓他張口嘆息，霧氣擴散至他面前的玻璃，當朦朧散去時，Delirious可以看見Ohm在他的旁邊，鼻尖反覆蹭著泛紅的臉龐，然後細心的吻著Delirious的嘴角，再吸吮著他的嘴唇，發出黏膩的水聲。

「你該看看自己現在的樣子。」手臂繞過Delirious的腰，有著好聽聲音的男人說道，原本總帶著手套的手握住另一個男人的性器，長時間磨練下來的肉繭摩擦著挺立的柱身，Delirious移回視線，對上倒影中留著汗與淚的臉，馬上又因為充斥著情慾的自己而移開。

Ohm扣著他前臂的另一隻手，肌肉不斷的收縮著，隨著他們的身體晃動，察覺到Delirious的舉動後，便改放到Delirious的下巴上，兩根指頭伸進濕熱的口腔，攪動或夾起柔軟的舌頭，控制著他的臉面對前方，「知道別人要是看到你這個樣子，會怎麼想嗎？」聽見對方嗚嗯幾聲，Ohm便當作他想知道的意思。

「驕傲的賽車手Delirious，實際上是個出賣身體的傢伙，」Ohm溫暖的氣息在Delirious旁邊，卻讓被箍緊的人顫慄起來，「為了求第一不惜賣自己的屁股，給Ohmwrecker操出水來。」Delirious無法逃走，他跪著的兩腿在微微打抖，股間還有根老二在進出，牽出濕黏的液體，染在兩個人下體連接處。

不過Delirious從沒打算離開，這炙熱的空間困著他的思緒，害怕遭外人看見的恐懼扼著他的神經，體內的前列腺被撞擊的感覺，讓他爽到幾乎不能自主，卻又被Ohm的聲音帶回現實，這種刺激感宛若回到比賽上，他們為急速興奮狂歡，也為生命的挑戰緊張。

擾著他嘴的手終於被抽出來，拉出數條銀色的絲線，有些順著Ohm的手留下，有些和Delirious嘴角的混在一起，得到自由的Delirious抿抿嘴巴，髖部隨著Ohm前後的動作一來一往，故意往對方的身上撞，「而鼎鼎大名的Ohmwrecker，是個愛說下流話的變態性癮者。」他喘著粗氣，夾雜著細碎的鼻音，卻不忘反擊回去。

「你可不能這樣毀謗我。」Ohm無所謂的說，如同他從不管外面的人怎麼說他們倆不合，都不過是些玩笑話。當比賽結束時，耳邊傳來無數歡呼與掌聲，他的視線不自覺跨過人群間，找到也回來的Delirious，他們注視著都彼此，只要Ohm能接收到Delirious的眼神中，除了不甘與不放棄外，還有帶著的一句「你做得很好」，那冒險的賭注瞬間就變得一切很值得。

「誰讓你、先幹同樣的事......」快要高潮的Delirious堅持回嘴，卻跟著Ohm同時失去身體原本的律動，對方手上撸動的速度也加快，Delirious的唇齒間溢出逐漸拔高的叫聲，登向情慾與歡愉的頂端，然後射在Ohm的手心裡，白色的液體從指縫間流出，滴到他的衣服上，而Ohm又再動了幾下，便將精液噴灑出來，灌滿每一處緊收的腸肉。

發洩過後他們都有些疲倦，貼著對方的身體稍作喘息，Ohm讓Delirious半坐在他的腿上，一邊親暱的親吻對方，直到Delirious在他又向前時用手臂擋著他，沒預料到的Ohm，只來得及看見Delirious在笑，便感覺到一股失重感，他的頭還撞到車門的把手。

「看看現在是誰爬到你上面了！」迅速跨坐到Ohm身上的人笑著，還泛著情色味的身軀就在Ohm的面前展露，Delirious鬆軟的後穴也抵著Ohm的陰莖，裡頭濁白的液體順著流下，再次挑起對方的慾望，「就像我教你的，寶貝。」被壓在底下的人說，並樂於又被埋進那拉著他掉落的洞穴裡。


	11. 交個朋友嗎，小姐？（半Rainbow six AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：在Dixie離開後，Geralt加入了這個奇特的小隊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊小片段們  
> ＊有人物取自COBD彩六裡曾一起玩過的同伴  
> ＊含性暗示、女裝

1.  
Geralt沒注意經過走廊的時候，很多人都在朝著他偷笑，他太忙於思考自己的未來，直到站在轉角的Dixie喊住他，「祝你好運，兄弟。」Dixie看著他認真的說道，他們倆是同期訓練出來的新兵，彼此算認識，只是Geralt沒想過對方會來主動搭話。

有點沒搞清楚對方的意思，Geralt明明聽說這個他即將轉去的小隊很強，任務完成率幾乎是百分之百，不曉得其中的問題是出在哪，「你去了就知道。」摘掉臉上的墨鏡後，Dixie拍拍Geralt的肩膀，「別說我沒警告過你。」他將墨鏡塞到Geralt胸前的口袋，轉身便離開了。

Dixie的能力不錯，在他們班有挺好的成績，他沒有像Geralt那樣活潑的個性，相較之下比較沉默又獨行，所以被單獨分開到別的小隊，據說他的表現還是很好，但取得足夠的戰績後就申請調離，他沒向其他人解釋過什麼，多半只是冷笑幾聲，看起來生無可戀。

這回Dixie的舉動，讓Geralt不免有些緊張起來，他穿過漫長的走廊，閃爍的燈光帶著一股詭異感，彷彿通往地獄的到路，滿地還是髒污與彈痕，看起來像極了戰場，站在休息室的門口，他用力深呼吸幾次，終於鼓起勇氣打開門。

在此之前他有過各種想像，裡頭可能是一群凶神惡煞的人，對於新進的Geralt不理不睬就算了，說不定還會佔用他的櫃子，將他放在冰箱裡的午餐都吃掉，甚至在戰場上陰他，朝著他射暗槍之類的。

一開門就是腳尖前一排子彈是難以預料，真的快把Geralt嚇死，或許他應該先敲門才進去，不過倒退幾步後，他才發現子彈並非針對他。

「Bryce！給我過來！用你的屁股吃子彈，成為真正的男人！」休息室的冰箱前，帶著面具的男人拿著槍，槍口正對準另一個金髮青年，「不用了謝謝，Delirious，我想屁股不是這樣用的。」Bryce笑著說道，手裡抓著個三明治，低頭又閃過一排彈孔。

旁邊橫在沙發上的男人只笑了幾聲，繼續用僅剩的獨眼仍盯著手上的雜誌，「來嘛，Bryce！小男孩該長大了！」他邊說著風涼話，邊翻過一頁雜誌，完全把旁邊的戰火當背景音樂，沒有想要制止的意思。

「你聽見Cartoonz說的！快過來吃你的點心！」Delirious大笑著，然後又開了好幾槍，「不，Ohm的屁股才塞得下好嗎，那都可以當背包用了？」被攻擊的Bryce叫著，然後躲到Cartoonz躺著的沙發後。

在Delirious後方不遠處的電腦前，正敲敲打打的男人轉動椅子，「嘿！操你的，別把我扯進去！」回過頭的Ohm啞著聲音說，接著他注意到門口呆站的Geralt，「大夥們先別鬧了，你們嚇到新來的了！」他示意眾人該給Geralt點注意力。

「你不能告訴我該怎麼做，Ohm！」然而Delirious把槍口改向，指著Ohm的腦袋大喊，另一邊嘴裡塞滿食物的Bryce也跟著附和起來，結果被Delirious喊了聲閉嘴，「老天爺，Delirious！你幹什麼！」Ohm雙手舉高，不可置信的看著他的隊友。

「Bryce那渾蛋吃掉了我的三明治！而你、你他媽的站在他那邊？」嚴格來說，那份三明治是Ohm的，不過Delirious的語氣中是充滿悲憤，臉上帶著被背叛的表情，「我再做一個給你不就好了！快把槍拿走！」槍口越來越近，焦急的Ohm喊著，但Delirious仍不放下槍。

Ohm大嘆一口氣，「好啦！我弄兩個，行了嗎？」他說完後，Delirious盯著他好一會兒，終於笑著收起槍，「喔我要草莓的！」Cartoonz的聲音從對面傳來，Bryce也一起喊著「我要起司！很多的起司！」然後跑去占據另一張沙發，邊拿出手機邊唱歌。

「操你們這些人！」Ohm說道，起身離開電腦，乖乖打開冰箱拿出材料，而笑嘻嘻的Delirious剛好滑進他原本的座位，關掉對方原本在打的報告，打開遊戲開始玩了起來。

「你就自己找個位子坐吧。」雙手在忙碌之中，Ohm不忘對著剛關上門的Geralt說，「對啊，快坐下！爸爸要煮東西給我們吃啦！」其他人一起配合的說著，Geralt點點頭，有點尷尬的找張椅子坐好，想著儘管他們的態度都算不錯，還是除不掉對自己到底進了什麼動物園的懷疑。

2.  
有時候Geralt會一個人靜靜的思考，像是關於他的未來、有沒有交電費、還有他的隊友到底是怎麼活到今天的。其實四個人之中，Ohm大概是最正常的，除了偶爾說點笑話，以及愛碎碎念了點外，其他都沒什麼大問題，他也是最會關心人的一個，難怪Delirious會喊他老爸。

其他人就不一樣了，Geralt曾經看過平常穩重的Cartoonz邊尖叫，邊朝著敵人瘋狂的亂開槍，幾乎要把對方給弄得體無完膚，最恐怖的是Bryce，他常常會突然從花叢蹦出來，甚至有幾次從天而降，在Delirious的叫聲後，一邊說「哈囉！你們在幹嘛？」邊閃過對方的子彈。

提到Delirious這個奇特的人，Geralt一直不了解為何對方會堅持要用大錘揍人，又安慰自己如果懂了就回不去了，還有Delirious似乎有點路癡，如果沒人跟著或指引，當其他人往右，他就是會往左邊走，大家在上面戰戰兢兢，他卻在底下找不到同伴，其他人已經進到屋內，他還孤拎拎在外面。

有時候只是去巷口買啤酒，一個人走到不曉得哪條街去，還得偷偷打電話跟Ohm求救。

有次Delirious明明就和Ohm隔個一面牆，耳機裡都是「Wrecker！Wrecker！你死哪去了！」跟「我就在這裡啊！」不管兩個人怎麼繞或叫喊，就是看不到對方，搞得好像繞圈圈的愛情劇，實際對旁觀的人來說是種痛苦，畢竟他們還在任務中，應該要忍著笑才行，不過另外兩個人的鬧劇，大概連隔壁耳聾的老王都聽得一清二楚。

但這種彼此間的胡搞還好，Geralt印象深刻是，他跟Cartoonz剛解決敵人，回來後發現Bryce竟然牽著人質的手，領著對方在房間裡轉圈跳舞，「這就是為什麼我不讓你跟人質單獨相處的原因！」見到這滑稽畫面的Cartoonz發出怒吼，衝上前去搶過那可憐的男人。

「我怕他無聊啊！總是要提供一點娛樂，不然他會心裡創傷的。」不以為意的Bryce笑著說，搞得Cartoonz雖然噤了聲，卻看起來更火大，「Bryce你要是在敢這樣做，信不信我一槍崩了他的頭！」Geralt原本還以為是他聽錯，可是眼前的Cartoonz確實把槍抵在人質頭上。

「不！Cartoonz不要這樣！他是我的！」Bryce急得跳腳，人質的眼淚在眼眶打轉，Cartoonz依舊絲毫沒鬆手，「說你不會再跟他跳舞，快說啊！」Cartoonz威脅著緊張的Bryce，手裡的人也用祈求的眼神看著他，直到Bryce說他不會再這樣幹，Cartoonz終於把人交給Geralt。

「這才是好孩子！」拍幾下Bryce的肩頭後，兩個人歡笑著步出辦公室，好似剛剛什麼事都沒發生，留下滿臉無奈的Geralt，以及那個明顯內心被我方受創的議員兒子，相依為命的跟在後面，一起到安全的區域。

其實Geralt是想安慰對方，這樣子都算還好的，他還看過那四個人打成一團，就為了決定誰要負責扛人質出去，連流彈差點射中他們爭奪的對象也不管，最後是Delirious得意洋洋的帶著人出去，Ohm則跟雞媽媽一樣，在一旁不斷的告訴Delirious要小心。

真要說得話根本講不完，所以Geralt還是選擇閉嘴。

3.  
事情不太一樣是在那天Bryce急急忙忙得跑進來，搖醒躺在沙發上睡覺的Delirious，「Ohm被綁架了。」他的聲音聽來異常冷靜，剛醒來的Delirious揉揉眼睛，聽到對方的語氣後，馬上意識到真實性，猛得坐起來詢問Bryce是發生什麼事。

實際的經過他們都不太清楚，Ohm這幾天被抓去協助一個秘密任務，其他幾個人都沒權限了解，最常跟Ohm傳訊的Delirious更是連個表情符號都沒收到，「我們得去救他。」站起身的Delirious說道，然後走到自己的櫃子前，掃出裡頭所有保養過的槍械。

「我們可沒有收到命令。」磨著小刀的Cartoonz提醒著，沒有經過准許他們可不能擅自行動，「那馬上就去搞一個來！」從一大堆槍裡拿出一把藍色的後，Delirious有些不耐煩的回應，他的表情看起來是想要殺點人，但也可能他只是餓壞了。

「等我一下......好了，我們可以出發了！」在電腦前的Bryce從椅子上跳起來，脫下他那副常被朝笑的眼鏡，「那就走吧！」Cartoonz也離開板凳，將小刀迅速收進暗袋裡，取出他最寶貝的紅色愛槍，和Delirious他們一起準備裝備。

「Geralt，你要來嗎？」以前都只喊得出Ge的Delirious問著，手上繼續忙綠的檢查所有彈夾，有點跟不上狀況的Geralt想了一會兒，這樣違法行動可能會害他丟掉飯碗，不過當初他被調動正是因為不按規矩行動，所以他也上前拿自己的東西，很快的幾個人就衝出休息室，駕著一輛藍色的貨車上路。

這回的敵人真的不好搞，加上Ohm還在他們手上，四個人都不敢輕舉妄動，向來都亂衝的Delirious也小心翼翼，他與Cartoonz躲在兩邊，互相給對方使個眼色，Bryce在另一頭按下炸藥的時候，Cartoonz迅速破窗，讓Delirious跳進去，一槍剛好打在敵人臉上。

Cartoonz去和遠處的Bryce會合，隨著槍桿上掛著的幸運草不斷搖晃，Delirious則帶Geralt繼續推進，一面小聲的在耳機裡確定狀況，他的說話速度比平常快了些，聽起來卻比平常清晰，能感覺得到他的緊繃，可是Delirious的移動敏捷又平穩，迅速且仔細的檢查每個角落。

這是Geralt第一次看到Delirious這麼認真，儘管他還是在頻道裡講些五四三，可遇上敵人的時候，幾乎都是Delirious一個人解決掉，他精準的朝敵人露出來的任何一點部位射擊，接著突然轉身對著Geralt，瞬間幹掉一個企圖偷襲他們後背的人，回過頭再射掉另一個還躲在房間裡的傷者。

「他應該在地下室，那裡有兩個人在看守。」操縱著小機器車的Bryce說，Delirious表示收到通知，前來支援的Cartoonz負責掩護，他們馬上改向往地下室前進，Delirious跳上樓梯間，馬上朝著底下的兩個人開槍，打得對方倒地不起。

「Ohm！你在這裡嗎？」確認過敵人不會再站起來後，Delirious大聲問著，四周寂靜了一會兒，只有大概是Cartoonz他們的腳步聲在上頭，「我在這裡.......」一個微弱的聲音突然出現，是從一扇應該是工具間的門後傳來。

Delirious看了Geralt一眼，後者向他點點頭，負責注意樓梯間的任何動靜，Delirious則朝那扇門走去，他用槍托打壞金屬鎖，接著撬開鎖住的鐵門，光線射入封閉的黑暗裡面，一個金色長髮的人影顯現，那人身上的深紅色套裝讓Delirious有些狐疑，他試探性的又喊了一聲，對方便抬起頭來看他。

「Delirious？」那個低啞的聲音很熟悉，有些走調的說話方式也是，「小姐你認錯人了。」看清楚對方樣子的Delirious回應道，然後直接把門給關起來，不太敢相信他到底看見什麼，並懷疑自己是不是還沒醒來，這時認為安全的Cartoonz也過來，詢問起Delirious現在的情形。

「我想，呃、我想我們找錯地方了。」還有些震驚的Delirious抓抓頭，對不安的Cartoonz有些尷尬的開口，而還是沒搞懂得Cartoonz也上前，打開那個鐵門，停住幾秒之後，再次默默的把它關起來，「嗯我們真的走錯地方了。」深感同意的Cartoonz說道。

這時一個巨大的聲響傳來，「嘿，大夥！Ohm怎麼樣了？」負責監控的Bryce說著，「呃，我想外頭有一些人快要衝進來了！」他的語調含著些憂慮，情況似乎有些不太妙，Delirious二話不說的踹開鐵門，衝進去將手腳被綑住的Ohm抱起來，「Bryce，我們要出去了！」他快速的說著，另外兩個人變成一前一後的守著他們，盡快往樓上跑去。

「快點！快點！快點！」Delirious一面衝刺，一面大喊著，容易驚慌的Cartoonz也放聲大叫起來，Geralt時不時回過頭注意狀況，再繼續跟上大家，「我在這裡！快上車！」破掉的窗戶外頭，Bryce已經在貨車的駕駛座上，等著隨時可以出發。

「抓緊我！」Delirious沒等Ohm回應，很乾脆的跳窗出去，用穿著防護衣的身體護著Ohm，接著直衝貨車的方向，將人給塞進去後，自己也才坐到旁邊，「娘了個老天啊！你太棒了，Delirious！」也坐上另一側的Cartoonz讚嘆著，Geralt則是驚魂未定，靜靜的爬到副駕駛座。

車子在空無一人的街道上狂奔，直到對方看不見他們的車尾燈為止，「他們沒有追上！」收回視線的Bryce宣布著，Cartoonz也興奮的歡呼起來，還不忘稱讚Delirious有多美，「當然，我可是個英雄！」有些不好意思的Delirious說。

安靜一下子後，Delirious盯著Ohm瞧，「你沒事嗎，Ohm？」他故意用較高的聲音問道，Ohm點點頭，金色的假髮跟著擺動，「謝謝你們，你們救了我的命！」被拯救的人真誠的表示道。

不過Delirious卻皺起眉頭，「我不是在問你，小姐，我是在問Ohm，」說完，他就低頭去掀Ohm的裙子，「Ohm你還好嗎？」他朝著裡頭的Ohm問道，鬧得Cartoonz爆笑出來，Bryce還差點手滑讓車撞出柵欄。

「搞什麼鬼啊，Delirious！」趕緊用手捍衛自己的裙底，Ohm對眼神恍惚的Delirious喊道，「這些人是都不用驗貨的嗎？抓錯人都不知道！」不顧Ohm胡亂掙扎著推Delirious，前面的Cartoonz繼續哈哈大笑。

「Delirious！」趴著的Delirious依然絲毫沒動彈，Ohm改用大腿頂了頂他，才在發現對方已經閉上眼睛，手緊抓著深紅的裙襬，發出小小的鼾聲，「你在忙的時候，我們可沒有休息。」Bryce說道，這幾天Ohm不在，無聊的Delirious變得額外勤勞，還自發性的把剩的報告補完，幾乎沒有睡好覺。

Ohm的手放到Delirious頭上，「謝謝你，Delirious。」他輕聲的說著，一邊揉揉露出笑容的腦袋。

4.  
事後Geralt也被他們的上司找去談話，幸好五個人早都排演過要怎麼講，編出一套完美的說詞，不過很明顯的，他們早被識破，Geralt可以從他們上司的眼睛裡分辨出來，這讓他手心不斷冒汗，擔憂自己會受到什麼懲罰。

面前的女性只是嘆口氣，「去讓Ohmwrecker把這份報告重寫吧，你可以走了。」她將一份報告摔到Geralt面前，看他顫抖著拿過檔案夾，用僵硬的動作準備離開辦公室，「很高興你們回來了，士兵。」在Geralt關上門前，他聽見這句話傳來。

他簡單的行了個禮，然後闔上昂貴的木門，帶著那份Delirious他們寫的報告，一邊翻著上頭讓人看不懂的語句，還有無數附贈的塗鴉，一邊往休息室的方向走去。

「你現在不會想進去的，相信我。」在離門不遠處，他看見Cartoonz和Bryce走來，眼神中帶著幾絲玩味，「Ohm現在在跟Delirious解釋他被碰了哪兒。」憋笑到有點內傷的Cartoonz說，旁邊的Bryce則是沒忍住笑出來。

儘管已經培養出一些默契，不過有時候Geralt還是不曉得他們在說什麼，「我的老天啊！」這時一個綿長的叫聲從休息室傳來，Geralt整個人僵住，這下他不用看也知道裡頭在幹嘛了，「你是吃什麼長這麼大的，小姐！」Delirious又補了一句，Ohm的笑聲緊接在後。

Geralt當然沒有聽完就抱著報告跑了。


	12. 我的鄰居怪怪der

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊AU  
> ＊簡略腦洞一發完注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊當作一個不會寫得腦洞記錄........

原本Jonathan是個普通的獨居男人，每天待在家裡當Youtuber，和朋友們一起玩遊戲跟剪片，過著日夜顛倒的生活，但算是輕鬆愉快。

擾亂他生活的是新搬來的鄰居，一對據說是新婚的同性佳偶，看起來比較年輕的叫Bryce，另外一個帶著鬍渣的男人是Ryan，他們敲響Jonathan的門，熱情的向他打招呼。

金色的戒指在無明指上閃亮亮的，Jonathan看著有年齡差的愛侶，也回以禮貌的問候，不過僅此而已，他平時很少跟其他人打交道，沒很在意別人家的事，大家各過各的生活就好。

不過Jonathan常會在巷口的咖啡廳遇見Ryan，後者總邀請他一起坐下，剛開始Jonathan緊張的拒絕，最後仍敗給對方溫和的笑容，想著反正沒有惡意，擱下看影集的行程，和Ryan聊起天來。

他沒預料到新鄰居能令人如此放鬆，Ryan是個很好的傾聽者，又有很多自己的想法，他們談下來便經過一段長時間，彷彿遇到多年的老朋友般，Jonathan在過程中很愉快，開始對Ryan產生某種好感。

Bryce平時因為工作繁忙，很少能回家，而Ryan則跟Jonathan一樣，都是在家裡工作，在彼此熟了之後，除了經常會跟對方在咖啡店見面，Jonathan漸漸會答應Ryan的邀約，不論是去對方家中拜訪、相約共進晚餐、或者一起去購物之類的，常常混在一起玩耍，跟他正式成為朋友。

然而事情越來越往不妙的方向發展，Jonathan發覺他時不時會想起Ryan的笑臉，那些有意無意的肌體接觸使他顫抖，想起來甚至會全身發燙，有回還靠著記憶打手槍，完事後又羞愧的倒在床鋪上。

Jonathan是第一次遇到這種狀況，半夜越想越慌，什麼工作都幹不了，躲在棉被裡面，衝動的打電話給遠處的多年好友Luke，劈頭就是句「怎辦我好像喜歡上有夫之夫救命」，搞得剛在迷糊中的人差點摔下床。

跟Luke說明狀況並聊了一整晚，後來他打算放下這件事，第二天照樣裝沒事的到Ryan家裡蹭飯，但是當對方在廚房裡忙碌，Jonathan在一旁搗亂時，摩擦出零星的火花，倆人靠得極近，大概只差一步便跨越界線，Jonathan趕緊強迫自己抽回，尷尬的表示他忘記家裡有湯在燉要關火，所以躲回家裡，再打電話給Luke哭訴。

當天晚上Jonathan翻來覆去睡不著，乾脆到客廳看電視，本來很平靜的隔壁傳來乒拎乓啷的聲音，還有陣陣的爭吵聲，他想了又想，決定到鄰居家看看狀況。

誰知道他一出家門，隔壁突然一個大爆炸，Jonathan目瞪口呆，想說現在回去關門再打開，會不會一切恢復正常？

「我叫你炸他們！不是炸掉我們家！」此時Ryan邊吼著，一邊跟保持微笑的Bryce抓著手槍跑出來，灰頭土臉的兩個人相互責怪了一會兒，終於注意到愣在原地的Jonathan。

為了保險起見，Ryan以對方被牽連的名義，強行把Jonathan一起架上車，途中震驚又憤怒的Jonathan跟Ryan吵起來，「我就說我們根本沒有結婚！」最後受不了的Ryan大吼一聲，使得另外兩個人同時發出「什麼」的叫聲。

Jonathan叫是因為沒搞清楚狀況，Bryce則是對Ryan暴露他們臥底的身份訝異，不過木已成舟，他們三個人在一股詭異的安靜中繼續前進。

幸好最後任務還算成功，只是隔壁的房子勢必要重建，Jonathan的鄰居當然是已經搬離，換成一個帶著熟悉面孔的鬍渣男，然後主動去敲響Jonathan的門。


	13. 兩篇有病童話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊有病腦洞系列的兩篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Bryce的有病童話故事系列（不）  
> ＊部分梗來自DBD  
> ＊應該也有點CD所以注意  
> ＊老梗不膩謝謝

1.小紫帽Bryce

從前在一個村莊裡，有個喜歡穿紫色斗篷的小男孩，他的名字叫作Bryce，正值一個青春年華、徵女友的十歲年紀。

雖然有謠傳說，Bryce本來跟森林的獵人Jonathan一樣穿藍色的衣服，但因為他殺掉自己的父親，讓藍色的斗篷染滿鮮血，才會變成紫色的小紫帽。

但這都只是謠傳，沒有人親眼見證過，況且Bryce也才十歲，頂多能出門抓抓神奇寶貝，或幫媽媽Minx到森林裡跑跑腿，怎可能殺掉一個成年的男人？

而這天Minx拿了一籃子的牛奶，吩咐Bryce帶牛奶給不曉得為何住在森林深處的Ohm爺爺，「記得不要太早回來喔！」Minx在門口依依不捨的說道，「好，祝你們玩得開心！」Bryce揮揮手，看著媽媽攬過隔壁的Krism姊姊進到屋裡，他才一邊唱著歌，一邊快樂的往森林走。

森林裡頭有很多動物，他們有的圍著Bryce一起唱歌，有的像恐慌症發作一樣跑得老遠，深怕也被Bryce煮來吃掉，而唯一上前跟Bryce說話的，是一隻從樹林間跳出的大野狼Cartoonz。

「喲！這不是Bryce嗎？你要到哪兒去啊？」獨剩一隻眼睛的大野狼擋住Bryce的去路，用一副流氓的語氣問著對方，「我要去森林裡找Ohm爺爺！」但Bryce知道Cartoonz是面惡心善，可不像獵人先生那樣是個神經病，所以他據實以告。

「你找他做什麼？」靠著樹幹的Cartoonz皺起眉頭，有些擔憂的開口，「我要去給他送牛奶！」想想之後Bryce舉起手上的籃子，裡面的牛奶瓶發出匡啷的聲響。

見Cartoonz突然沉思起來，怕對方不懂的Bryce繼續解釋，「昨天Ohm爺爺打電話來，問我有沒有看過那個『Got milk』的廣告，我跟他說有，他說個好後突然掛了電話，你也知道嘛他已經那麼老，身體不好說不定還腎虧，講話都口齒不清的，家裡的老電話又常常壞掉，我猜他應該是很想喝牛奶，所以去跟媽媽說，她今天就讓我帶牛奶給爺爺。」

聽著Bryce講一串話的野狼點點頭，「你可真是個好孩子。」他說道，讓Bryce瞬間眼睛發亮，開心的笑出聲來，「那你要去哪兒呢，狼先生？」他接著很有禮貌的問道，並邀請Cartoonz跟他一起坐到滿是花朵的草地上。

「我本來要去找我的獵人朋友Jonathan，我們約好今天要去抓野牛。」野狼坐到小男孩的身旁，帶著點抱怨的回答，「那你找到獵人叔......啊不是，你找到美麗的獵人哥哥了嗎？」Bryce不免有些擔憂，因為獵人先生常常會在森林迷路，然後渾身是血的回到村莊裡，聽說是被殺人魔給追殺好幾天才逃出來。

「有啊，」Cartoonz無奈的嘆口氣，腦袋轉幾下後才接下去說，「他跟你Ohm爺爺正在擠牛奶呢！」他看著Bryce純真的眼神，盡可能婉轉的說，後者乖巧的喔了一聲，他也知道獵人先生喜歡到爺爺家串門子，他去拜訪Ohm爺爺的時候，常會看到他們在玩摔角，或是在一起喝豆漿。

「但是大叔......啊說出來了，獵人哥哥根本照顧不好自己，嘴角邊老是有豆漿渣渣。」從小個性就很獨立的Bryce搖頭，覺得Ohm爺爺應該要多注意點衛生習慣，不然給獵人先生傳染了可怎麼辦。

「我想你爺爺會很樂於幫助他，所以我們還是不要去打擾的好。」有些感到不妙的Cartoonz附和著，「那我們乾脆一起把牛奶喝掉吧！」反正等久也是會壞掉，Bryce便這樣提議，而沒有捕到食物得野狼先生也同意，於是和Bryce坐在草地上愉快的喝起牛奶。

另一方面，今天的Ohm爺爺也跟獵人Jonathan愉快的在磨豆漿跟擠牛奶，一切和平真是可喜可賀、早生貴子。

 

2.白雪王子Bryce與七個......？（腦洞一發完）

在某個富饒的國家裡，名為Luke的君王有一名漂亮的嬰孩，他長著宛若蜂蜜酒般的金色頭髮，還有晶瑩剔透、如白雪般的皮膚，配上鮮嫩欲滴的唇，看來如此美麗又可愛，「把他取名叫白雪如何？」國王這樣問著旁邊的王后。

「你想害他被其他小朋友欺負嗎？」對於童話故事般的名字，王后瞥了國王一眼後，淡淡的說道，然後繼續跟自己的弟弟打牌，「那不然叫Bryce好了。」幸好英明的國王總是有備案，取得勝利的王后點點頭，在他弟弟輸牌的怒吼中嗯一聲，表示她的同意。

小名被取為白雪的小王子Bryce，健康長大到十六歲，這中間發生許多事情，包括王后決定跟國王離婚，國王Luke覺得皇后的位置不要空著比較好，所以再娶了王后的弟弟Jonathan，一個喜歡畫小丑裝的男人。

王宮裡的眾人皆知，新王后除了有可怕的笑聲外，也是個行事作風詭異的人，會說別人聽不懂的語言，還經常躲在房間裡亂吼亂叫，僕人們議論紛紛，有人甚至聲稱王后會黑魔法，能用歌聲洗腦人等等，因此讓他獲得Delirious的稱號。

而在國王某回跟王后打牌，不小心輸掉自己國家後，留下瘋狂的王后與小王子Bryce兩人，帶著行李離開到別的地區，從那天起，原本快樂自在的小王子，生活其實還是沒什麼變化，只在採花回家的路上，常看到王后用各種方式，將上門來求婚的男人丟出城門外。

這天在Bryce打算出門採花，找尋女傭說會造成腹瀉的紫色蘋果，帶回家孝敬一下昨天打牌狂贏他的王后，「現在森林裡的變態很多，小心你的屁股啊Bryce！」發現對方要出門時，好心的王后說道，並建議Bryce應該要帶名獵人先生同行。

變態都是被你統一扔到森林的，心裡這樣想著的Bryce皺起眉頭，「我覺得獵人先生看起來比較像變態耶！」看著高大的獵人先生Ryan，小王子笑著說道，「少他媽囉逼嗦趕快滾出去！」不耐煩的王后說道，他一整晚沒睡覺，現在只想要趕快躺床睡死。

在王后的淫威下，可憐的小王子說聲好吧掰掰，於是帶著老是進出王后房間的獵人先生一起出門，然而獵人先生似乎是個容易擔心的人，一直跟在後面說「那邊有坑要小心」、「等等前面有奇怪的黑影」之類很緊張的話。

「那我走這邊好了！」聽到獵人的話後，Bryce很聽話的往泥漿坑的石頭上跳，「不！你為什麼這樣做！」緊張的獵人盡快追來，還摔一跤掉到薔薇堆裡，逗得純真的小王子哈哈大笑。

最後兩個人來到森林的深處，兩個人靜靜的你看我我看你，然後獵人先生咳了兩聲，雖然剛剛數次想偷陷害他摔到坑裡，眼前的小王子是如此無辜，他有些不知所措，不過王后的命令就是命令。

獵人先生從懷裡掏出一把匕首，指著瞪大眼睛的小王子，「聽著，我是不得已的，」接著忍痛把心愛的匕首給了小王子，「但是外頭壞人很多你要小心，還要天氣很熱記得多補充水份........」他遞給Bryce一個背包，裡面裝著七顆昂貴的寶石。

Bryce不免有點小感動，原來看起來像神經病的王后，儘管總找機會想敲矮身高190的他，卻一直把他的話記在心上，默默支持他開始自己的小事業，「其實我要跟你媽結婚，我們只是要擺脫掉你這拖油瓶。」獵人先生補充道。

「我喜歡你一臉正經的說奇怪的話，但我不是很想再聽下去了。」說完，小王子就這樣準備上路了，臨走還送給獵人先生一顆紫色的蘋果，在獵人先生吩咐要記得寫信回家後，展開他屠殺七隻壞魔龍的旅程。


	14. 親愛的，今晚你一個人嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：來自遠處的一通電話展開今晚的冒險

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊NC-17  
> ＊大概是Phone sex，道具出沒注意

孤單的房間裡頭原是一片寧靜，當主人回來才多添一分生氣，只是仍有那麼點空虛縈繞，機械的轟隆聲蓋在耳邊，掩去夏尾的幾聲蟬鳴，關上吹風機時，剩下電腦撥放的音樂，帶著迷幻的女聲小心翼翼遊走，有如領著人加入慢舞。

今天的工作已經完成，看看時間差不多，Jonathan回到電腦前坐下，他還不打算睡，隨意點開幾個網頁，他在想等會兒要不要玩個遊戲當作放鬆，房間裡的這台電腦比較舊，跑得比工作室的稍慢些，不過也是夠用。

然而想歸想，他繼續漫無目的的點滑鼠，偶爾重新整理一下頁面，漸漸想不起方才要幹什麼，使得Jonathan更加煩躁，要解決這股心煩意亂，其實有很多方法，但他現在一個都不記得，也懶得去執行。

同一首歌反覆撥著，平時的歌單裡並沒有這首歌，它是怎麼跑進來的，Jonathan只存著懷疑，沒打算去追究，慵懶卻富有節奏的陌生旋律持續，歌詞一點一點的往腦海前進，他靜靜享受低沉的每一下鼓聲，讓它們打在吵鬧的心跳。

手機的鈴聲與震動打斷短暫的和諧，在光滑的桌面喧鬧，Jonathan因此被嚇一跳，有些生氣的收回滑鼠上的手，眼睛聚焦在螢幕顯示的名字，綠色的話筒閃爍，反射在他的眼睛裡，儘管是熟悉到不行的人，他仍然帶著猶豫，緩慢的將手機拿起。

「你想要幹嘛？」他故意惡聲惡氣的說著，手肘撐在桌子上，身體往拿著手機的那側靠，左手的指甲滑過鍵盤旁邊，指頭輪流敲打著桌面，聽著電話另一頭的Ryan笑。

話筒裡的笑聲平靜，宛若寵溺孩子的父母，「來看看你是不是想念我了。」戲謔與興奮的語調包含幾絲疲倦，Ryan時常如此，明明自知已經累得要命，還是死撐著不放。

「哈，怎麼可能！我幹嘛要想念你。」用力的笑一聲，Jonathan的手停止動作，眼睛直瞪著發亮的螢幕，「你當然想我了，我知道你一個人一定很寂寞。」耳朵裡充斥著Ryan的叨叨絮絮，畫面上的字他一個都讀不進去，索性關掉電腦並起身。

「我才不寂寞，是你寂寞吧，兔子男？」坐上床沿之後，Jonathan翻過身窩到床鋪裡，躺在屬於他的那一側，看著Ryan早上出門前，臨時換掉的那件襯衫，「你這個連衣服都不摺好的懶人。」伸出手，他的食指在柔軟的袖子來回移動。

「我想說你會需要用。」Ryan沒有否認單獨在飯店的感覺，開始為自己的行為辯解，「我要用來幹嘛？擦地板？」而無法理解對方的思路，Jonathan的語調上揚，帶著認為Ryan毫無邏輯的諷刺。

「你知道，那件襯衫有我的味道，你可能會想……」放慢自己的語速，Ryan降低音量，宛如在訴說一個深怕別人曉得的秘密，「在上面想著我手淫之類的。」在Jonathan感到不耐煩前，他先將話說得理所當然，害對方一瞬間喪失言語。

「你有什麼毛病？」恢復自己的聲音後，Jonathan聽來存有些震驚，幾個字詞黏成一團，他在Ryan發笑的時候收緊手指，冰冷的布料在他手中扯出線條，「就只有你才會做這種事情。」他補充道。

「或許我會，畢竟我是那麼想你，」Ryan低聲的承認，「連只聽到你的聲音都可以……」尾語間帶點虛無飄渺，好似他在Jonathan身邊，靠著對方的後背，湊近微紅的耳朵，嘴巴流出細碎的呢喃。

「都可以什麼？」Jonathan下意識在心裡接續，但他也馬上明白到Ryan的意思，「怎樣？打手槍嗎？」他讓粗暴的詞彙蹦出口中，掩蓋他猛烈跳動的心臟。

「我必須這樣做，因為你不能跟我一起來這裡，」即使明白Jonathan的堅持， Ryan的語氣仍顯得有點委屈， 「你不在我旁邊，我沒辦法抱抱你，也沒辦法親你，無法跟往常一樣碰觸你。」

Jonathan抿抿下唇，發覺自己口乾舌燥，明明室內開著冷氣，他的皮膚在發燙，眼前熟悉的景象些微搖晃，他縮起腿，連同床單都握進手裡，他的指尖只有布料的觸感，沒有一絲溫暖的感覺。

「你當然不行，你可在那個遠到該死的地方！」沒怎麼想過，他的回答就溜出口，Jonathan的腦子逐漸被佔據，製造出Ryan虛幻的樣貌，他拉過襯衫的袖子，柔軟精淡淡的清香傳來，伴隨著一股男性的氣味，那是他已經熟悉的味道，日日夜夜都溜進他的鼻腔裡。

「所以我暫時只能自己來，」衣物與身體摩擦的聲響傳來，Jonathan能聽見Ryan加粗的呼吸聲，「不然我真想像這樣摸你，把手伸進你的褲子裡，你也會對我作同樣的事情……」

吞嚥下一口口水，Jonathan閉上眼睛，照著對方的話行動，溫熱的掌心握著半硬的性器，他記得Ryan的所有動作，那雙柔軟得不可思議的手，姆指曾經輕撥他的下唇，接著撫摸過他的身體，從舒服的到敏感的每一處。

抓著手機的手開始無力，「你會很舒服的，我知道你喜歡什麼，」半張的嘴忍不住噴出喘息，Jonathan小聲的同意起Ryan的話，一邊持續進行手上的動作，「但我還想給你更好的，給你我的全部。」

盯著自己插進褲襠裡的手，Jonathan的確曉得Ryan的意思，咬咬下唇，他的臉比方才還要燙，熱得視線模糊又再聚焦，跟著灼燒的腦子掀起一陣混亂，沒辦法立即做出反應，Ryan也不急，只在手機裡發出沉重的呼吸聲。

「Jonathan……」有意無意的呼喊傳達過來，聲音有如來自耳背，真實的不可思議，順著Jonathan體內的通道深入血液，觸手可及的氣音迴盪在耳邊，彷彿Ryan的手臂正摟過他的腰，溫柔的手掌覆蓋住他的。

轉移視線至床頭邊的櫃子，黃色的燈光下，小抽屜的把手反射著異樣的光芒，「你就是想這樣做，嗯？」Jonathan的聲音變得較先前平滑，宛若融化的蜜糖，足以讓Ryan得逞般的揚起嘴角，「儘管你不在這裡？」

「就像我在你身後一樣。」Ryan說著，收到暗示的Jonathan下意識伸出舌頭，舌尖舔過自己的嘴唇，「就像你在我身後一樣。」他重述，並按下手機的擴音鍵，起身拉開他盯視許久的抽屜，取出裡頭的東西。

他重新側躺回床鋪上，身下正巧墊著Ryan的那件襯衫，令人安心的氣味瀰漫在Jonathan全身，他扯下自己的內褲，解放硬挺的性器，也暴露出身體軟嫩的部位，「來嘛，寶貝，你想要對嗎？」Ryan的話語搔著他的耳朵，他得以覺得自己是安全的。

修長的手指沾過潤滑液，手穿過自己的兩腿之間，Jonathan屈起手腕，兩根手指率先進入收放的肛口，腸肉纏上黏膩的指尖，這種觸感很奇怪，他發出一聲悶哼，大腿蹭著自己的前臂，又咬著牙推進去一些手指，到底部靠著自己的臀肉。

「操……」唇齒間掉出髒話，濕暖的喘息跟著噴在對話口，「你感覺到了嗎？你有多麼的緊。」Jonathan聽著Ryan的話，默默的點頭，黑色的髮絲在枕頭裡磨蹭，然後給予一個肯定的回答。

緩緩轉動併攏的手指，推開描繪著自己指節形狀的環狀肌肉，讓狹窄的空間撐出道路，適應外來的入侵，Ryan的甜言蜜語還在他的耳邊，他如同性交那樣抽動自己的手，想像那真的是Ryan的手，正不疾不徐的打開他。

濕黏的潤滑液塗滿變得柔順的嫩肉，不過兩根手指還不足夠，Jonathan加入第三根手指，一面持續的攪動，一面試著尋找藏於深處的小點，他不會像Ryan那般，了解他身體的敏感處在哪，如同Ryan也無法輕易察覺自己的弱點。

他們都知道，向另一個人敞開自己，剛開始總會恐懼，還有那麼點痛，好似每一段看來甜美的關係，必須咬碎酸澀的外殼，才能嚐到裡頭稠密的糖心。

「找到了嗎？」聽見短促的吸氣聲，Ryan故意的問道，Jonathan先用一聲鼻音回應，「對、就是那裡，就在那裡……」他斷斷續續的說，跟著手上的節奏扭腰，在手指上輕輕的操鬆自己，直到能夠容納另一根性器進入為止。

收回自己濕漉漉的手，帶出一些包裹著熱度的體液，他的股間也是一片潮濕，像自己在流水一般，或許他為自己的不知饜足感到羞怯，但失去填充感的空虛確實存在，他無法否認自己享受於性，尤其當Ryan參與其中時，一切變得更加劇烈。

Ryan其實很喜歡戲弄他，平時對人再怎麼溫和，在面對Jonathan時，Ryan樂於暴露自己喜好，有時是突如其來的直率，有時是各種穢言污語，盡情的表達那股愛意，弄得Jonathan面紅耳赤，結巴的講不出話，可心頭充斥著暖意而激昂。

天曉得他有多愛Ryan展露的另外一面，「你就是個淫蕩的婊子，貪婪的吸著男人的老二，生怕有人跟你搶一樣。」粗鄙的語句挑起Jonathan的興致，刺激著他的神經，他有反抗或服從的選擇，引導向自己想要的結局。

反過來對Ryan也是一樣，他挑戰Ryan的底線，挖出這個男人的狂熱，當他張開自己的雙腿，他可以像隻奶貓般輕聲細語，發出可憐的哀求，他也能用手指勾起對方的下巴，仰起頭發號施令。

他們同時是主導者，也是吞噬一切的乞求者，從來都沒有誰高誰低，相互的渴求與給予流動，交纏的化學作用操縱著性事的進行，千頭萬緒皆成了理由，束成一個攪和著心的字。

肉體並未碰觸到對方，腦海中仍存在過往的熱度，「哈啊、Ohm……」習慣的稱呼反射性溢滿唇齒，聽著有些類似無意義的喃喃自語，Ryan知道Jonathan在喊他，「我在這裡，我就在這裡……」他輕喘著開口，磁性的聲調富含撫慰的作用。

將手中的假陰莖再插進去些，塞得Jonathan柔韌的穴肉飽滿，仿真的玩具沒有溫度，Ryan的說話聲則是真實的，滲入他的腦殼中，撩撥他對現實的知覺，牽過他的手探入被抓得發皺的上衣，撫摸著自己的腹部，柔捏起扶的前胸，自動撥放Ryan的舉動。

Jonathan半跪著，前額抵在凹陷的枕頭，一隻手回到滴水的性器上，另一隻手在後方持續抽插，前列腺被重重的輾過，他弓起背，畫著漂亮的曲線，喉嚨透露愉悅的聲響，越來越激烈的哭喊穿過手機，滑到Ryan的手背上，引領他律動。

隨著快感的累積，欲來高潮前的呻吟饒著兩個隱密的空間，熱流在激烈挺動的腹部流轉，水乳交融的虛幻感，充實的奇異，白濁的液體滴落鬆開的拳頭，解放後的歡愉從裡到外漫延著，染遍整個軀體，擴散至整張凌亂的床單，飄渺的在空氣中紛飛。

「操你的，」回過神來的Jonathan看向自己的雙腿間，他的大腿和膝蓋都有點濕黏，「我才剛洗好澡！我他媽又要再洗一次！」還有那件皺巴巴的襯衫，他在心裡滴咕，拉好單薄的衣物，然後舉起另一件遭殃的衣服，眼角不禁抽蓄幾下。

遠在他鄉的Ryan似乎不在意自己白挨罵，在掛上電話後，保持滿臉的微笑，他望著手機裡號碼一會兒，也決定要休息，迅速整理好自己就撲上床，飯店的床他有些睡不慣，不過消耗過大量的體力，他想自己應該很快能睡著。

明天他便可以回家去，他一邊開心的想著，雖然在異鄉他能玩得很高興，但不表示他沒想家，他打開手機發訊息給Johnathan，再遲疑的打開Bryce傳的訊息，「感覺你們玩得很愉快，真好！」幾個大字顯示在螢幕，惹得Ryan一陣刺眼。

看了下身後的牆壁，Ryan想起Bryce就在隔壁，「不要偷聽別人打砲！這很詭異。」他這樣回傳過去，沒隔多久便收到回覆，「我只是隨便問問，沒想到是真的！別擔心我不會說出去。」看不見Bryce的臉，Ryan腦中還是浮現對方那張歡快的笑臉。

「小孩子啃雞翅去不要吵！」他有些氣呼呼的按下發送，沒再管會不會有後續，手機放到櫃子上，自己塞進棉被裡，翻個身閉上眼睛，很快進入夢鄉。

第二天一大早Ryan拖著行李，敲響Bryce的房門，向在揉眼睛的人道別，「幫我跟你男朋友問好。」Bryce笑著說，然後把門摔到Ryan臉上，滾回床上睡回籠覺，年長者自己摸摸鼻子，乖乖獨自往機場去。

終於抵達家門口時還是早上，他盡可能悄悄的打開門，客廳空無一人，唯獨陽光灑進光滑的地板，室內一片暖活的氣息，他的視線落在落地窗外，孤零零的白襯衫正隨著風飄揚。

他轉身進入臥室，將行李在地板上放好，冷氣在小聲的翁翁運轉，吹得窗簾微微晃動，擺在桌上的甜茶裡飄著冰塊，看起來跟他離開前沒什麼兩樣，在床上歪七扭八的Jonathan也是，手放在自己的肚皮打鼾，睡得如世界末日都沒差。

Jonathan怕熱，所以老把冷氣開得很強，又愛踢被子，最後搞得自己感冒，他們換成比較薄的毛毯，還是難免有相同的狀況，Ryan替他拉好毯子，覆蓋過只穿著短褲跟背心身體，惹得毯子底下的人動了動，身體窩成一顆大球。

Ryan伸手梳過眼前亂糟糟的黑髮，「我回來了。」他低頭親吻Jonathan的嘴角，喚醒半夢半醒的人，半睜開眼睛邊咕噥幾句，「你在門口囉哩吧唆的時候我就知道啦，沒事就滾一邊睡覺去！」聽完對方的話，Ryan笑了起來，知道自己真的已經到家了。


	15. 開個小號吧！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Ryan開的小號被室友們發現了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊大學室友AU  
> ＊極短腦洞向  
> ＊梗取自UNO跟GTA，文內另包含不良示範注意  
> ＊延自之前的COBD室友設定，OD初交往

（已達底端）

Mr. Rabbit　不確定為什麼這樣幹，還是開了個小號，大概是因為日出很漂亮，而且玩完UNO之後室友跟男友都先睡死，可惜沒在男友房間玩

Mr. Rabbit　話說男友是個超級聽不懂暗號的人，而且很不會說謊，不過我們至少贏幾場，別讓Bryce那小子太囂張！他得多吃一點牌！

Mr. Rabbit　去睡覺好了，頭已經有點暈，下午還要約會，幸好是在家裡看Netflix不用出門

Mr. Rabbit　而且我要強調，這是個充滿溫暖的約會！

Mr. Rabbit　好吧，我真的應該睡覺，晚安明亮的世界！

Mr. Rabbit　我有點驚訝，起床的時候已經超過午餐時間，吃完披薩本來要跟男友看Netflix，結果兩個室友竟然也在

Carpoonz　別這樣，我可是有帶薯片來耶老兄

I<3Bryce　看來有人就是個小氣鬼，不願意跟朋友分享電視

Mr. Rabbit　你們在這裡幹嘛！我們沒有要四人約會好嗎？你們還他媽的把那包薯片吃光了！

I<3Bryce　那樣會叫六人約會，你怎麼還是學不會算數？來，1、2、3、4、5、6.......

Mr. Rabbit　信不信我現在闖進你房間揍爆你屁股Bryce！

I<3Bryce　拜託請不要，你為什麼老愛碰別人屁股？這可不是個友善的表達方式，這叫性騷擾

Carpoonz　他大概也對你的屁股上癮了，就像他老愛盯著Delirious的東西看

Mr. Rabbit　我才沒有！！！

I<3Bryce　這樣真的很變態，我要叫警察了，抱歉，Ohm，這也是為你好

ILoveDelirious　什麼東西？而且什麼約會的事我怎麼不知道？你們到底在說什麼？

I<3Bryce　你重要的寶貝東西

Carpoonz　你在廁所待太久了，朋友，你男朋友正要侵犯Bryce的身體

I<3Bryce　其實我覺得這樣說好像哪裡怪怪的

ILoveDelirious　Ohm，你到底有什麼毛病？

Mr. Rabbit　我只是待在廁所裡看手機而已.......

I<3Bryce　唉噁！

Carpoonz　唉噁！

Mr. Rabbit　我得這麼做！而且講得好像你們不會一樣！

Carpoonz　你又知道我們在廁所裡幹什麼了

I<3Bryce　老天啊！你讓我感覺不安全！

Mr. Rabbit　喔我會讓你瞧瞧什麼叫不安全！Bryce，有種你不要鎖門！

I<3Bryce　怎麼又是我

Carpoonz　我告訴過你了，Bryce

ILoveDelirious　Ohmwrecker，你，我，房間，馬上 :)

I<3Bryce　我喜歡最後那個有威脅性的可愛笑臉，還有大家明明住一起卻用網路溝通

Carpoonz　我不喜歡隔壁吵死人的聲音

（系統提示，您的暱稱已從Mr. Rabbit　改為　ILoveDelirious2）


	16. Ryan每天都會跟Jonathan說一次我愛你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：跟標題一樣XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊梗取自彩六與其他影片

Ryan不是個吝於表達自己想法的人，他會與他人分享自己的事情，包括看了什麼好看的影集等等，也樂於讚美他的朋友，從不著重在缺失之處，Ryan總能點出他朋友們的優點，所有事情都能給予正向的回饋，彷彿在告訴他們該如何往好的地方看。

而同樣的，他當然喜歡向他的情人表示愛意。

因此他每天都會跟Jonathan說聲我愛你，有時是在早晨的浴室裡，Ryan趁著走過Jonathan身後時說，有時則在道晚安後補上一句。

當Jonathan做了什麼讓他想稱讚的事，例如在大夥遊戲中，Jonathan救了Ryan的小命，他也會大聲的說：「寶貝，我愛你！你是最棒的！」弄得其他知情的朋友有的大笑，有的摀起眼睛裝瞎。

其實再簡單來說，每回Ryan想起和情緒上來時，便會大方的講出這三個字。

有人曾說Ryan太誇張，連Jonathan偶爾也紅著臉罵他，「沒辦法，我沒有別的選擇，我就是愛他這麼多。」不過Ryan多半只是聳聳肩，笑著這樣表示。

可是相對的，Jonathan則是很少講類似的話，這對他來說太肉麻了。

他可能會跟好兄弟Luke玩點基情的遊戲，左一句你好性感，右一句我被你吸引，不過對於Ryan，他反倒無法輕易講出類似的玩笑話。

但他總在早上睜開眼後，朝睡在旁邊的Ryan眨眨眼睛，再跟他說聲早安；在Ryan幫他弄三明治時湊過去，

趁工作間的空檔，他們若一起出門，Jonathan時常假借怕對方走丟，以及防止妨礙他人之名，伸出手跟Ryan的牽在一起。

如果決定窩在沙發上看電影跟影集，Jonathan通常會縮起身體，緊貼在Ryan的旁邊，腦袋靠在他的手臂上，時不時磨蹭幾下坐得比他挺些的人。

心情好的時候，Jonathan還會主動親親Ryan的臉頰、額頭以及嘴唇，或是在玩鬧跟談笑間，輕捏Ryan嬰兒般柔軟的手。

在每一次Ryan對他說完我愛你，不論是表現得毫不在意，裝作沒聽到似的唱起歌來，甚至露出受不了模樣，他一定會先看著對方的眼睛，然後露出一個發自內心的微笑。

有時比Ryan還晚上床睡覺，Jonathan都盡可能小心翼翼的爬上床鋪，替Ryan蓋好亂七八糟的被子，才鑽進自己的所屬區域躺好。

當Ryan作了噩夢，全身顫抖得像被困在冰冷的宇宙，獨自一人面對無盡的黑暗，周圍只剩下恐懼與孤獨包圍著。

這時Jonathan會把自己的泰迪熊塞進Ryan的懷裡，在旁邊躺下，手輕輕拍著Ryan的背，然後不斷跟他低聲的說：「沒關係的，我在這裡」一遍又一遍，直到對方終於安心的睡著。

他們像兩個來自不同星球的人，恰好落在地球這小小的舒適地，幸運的遇見彼此，一開始他們都帶著家鄉獨特的文化，沒有共通的語言，只能比手畫腳的溝通，還鬧了幾次笑話與爭吵。

然而到最後，他們不再強迫自己咬著舌頭，嘴裡嚷著根本聽不懂的話語，挫敗的朝對方揮舞雙手。

兩個不一樣的人終於學會彼此的語言，理解對方一字一句裡的情感，感受彼此一舉一動的溫度，他們不需要什麼山盟海誓，唯有點點的星火存在他們心裡，渺小卻不曾熄滅過。

因為Jonathan知道Ryan愛著他，如同Ryan也知道Jonathan愛著他。

這樣就夠了。


	17. 長髮Bryce不是公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Bryce不是小公主，他是巫師的兒子（兼邪惡女王候選人）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Mpreg注意  
> ＊發病注意

在一座普通的小村莊裡，農夫Luke的妻子在深夜醒來，「我有點想吃萵苣。」她這樣說道，向來樂於滿足妻子需求的Luke想想，決定到隔壁走一趟。

住在他們家隔壁的是名奇怪的巫師，由於他的性格多變，笑起來又像神經病，村子裡的人戲稱他為Delirious，他本人也很喜歡這稱號，因而延用下去，久而久之，大家竟都漸漸忘記他的本名。

Luke跟這名巫師是多年的朋友，同時是少數記得Delirious原本叫作Jonathan的人，遇到困難的時候，他們總是互相幫忙，因此這次他不自覺想起這位朋友。

為了心愛的妻子，Luke從溫暖的床鋪起身，穿好衣褲後出發到隔壁，敲響Delirious的門，此時的巫師尚未入睡，正跟往常一樣，自己坐在客廳打電動，見Luke自己推門進來，只有隨口的打聲招呼。

「我的妻子突然想吃點萵苣，給我點你家的可以嗎？」站在後院門前的Luke問著，他知道Delirious是個爛農夫，不管自己怎麼教他，仍然沒辦法改善這黑手指的問題。

也可能因為Luke是種馬鈴薯的，不過後來Delirious自己想了辦法，發明幾個新魔咒來種菜，菜葉養得又大又鮮美，吃起來更是甜嫩多汁，但由於咒語不穩定，偶爾會害人拉肚子。

「當然可以，自己去拿吧！」忙著殺敵的Delirious回應，勉強空出一隻手揮揮，再快速的放回搖桿上，眼睛連看都不看Luke一下，顯然認為手上的事情比較重要，他的朋友摸摸鼻子，自己默默開門進後院去。

Delirious的後院種著許多稀奇古怪的植物，有些東西Luke甚至叫不出名字，也不曉得到底是植物原來就長那樣，還是給Delirious的惡趣味變得。

時間畢竟是在半夜，Luke隨意挑起一顆大萵苣，想要盡快回家，但看著手裡漂亮的綠葉，肚子不禁餓了起來，反正這顆萵苣很大，他乾脆先撥幾片試試，覺得味道滿不錯的，於是把萵苣夾在腋下打算帶回家。

誰知Luke剛走出門經過客廳，下腹一陣恐怖的絞痛，痛得他一時間站不住腳，「Delirious！你他媽的又搞什麼東西！」被怒吼的人轉過頭，滿臉驚恐的看著Luke，「怎麼回事？你偷吃窩苣了嗎？你不是說要給你老婆吃嗎？」Delirious甩掉手柄，跑過去表示關切。

「我他媽肚子餓不行嗎？你是不是又在裡面加什麼鬼東西？」Luke給扶著坐上椅子，繼續氣呼呼的罵人，「當然不行！那男人吃了會懷孕的！」一旁的Delirious急切得跺腳，不曉得如何是好。

四周突然寂靜下來，不只因為疼痛消失，還有Delirious方才的話，「什麼？」Luke傻住，盯著對方希望這一切是玩笑，可惜Delirious冷汗直流，表情也是認真到不行。

望著好朋友那張臉，這一刻，Luke做出一個重大的決定。

過一陣子，Luke的妻子發覺丈夫遲遲未歸，跟著來到Delirious家門前，推測Luke應該在這，敲幾下門沒人來應，自己推開進去，果然在裡頭找到Luke，只是不知為何他手裡抓著萵苣的菜葉，正忙著把它們往Delirious嘴裡塞。

有句話叫路邊的野花不要採，Delirious家的萵苣也別亂吃，總之Patterson家多一個新成員，單身的Delirious家裡也是，那名神奇出現的金髮嬰兒成為鄉里間一時的話題，不少人揣測是巫師跑去偷別人孩子。

有著焦糖色頭髮的Bryce確實是Delirious的孩子，看看他，出生時可是帶著天真的傻笑，以及歡樂的滴滴咕咕聲，Delirious一眼就認定這小鬼是他的兒子，原先滿肚抱怨全煙消雲散。

生活邋遢又懶惰的Delirious一改從前，努力照顧Bryce這奇特的孩子，然而隨著男孩長大，Delirious似乎察覺到一些奇怪的事情，某天跑去告訴Luke，他打算叫Bryce搬出去住。

「為什麼？他也才十幾歲出頭，還沒帶人回家搞吧？」Luke問道，其實他覺得Delirious有些過度保護Bryce，不太准許活潑的男孩單獨出門玩耍，這回突然要讓孩子搬走，他有點搞不懂對方在想什麼。

然而Delirious吱吱嗚嗚半天講不出話，最後隨便掰個理由，說Bryce需要私人空間還什麼的，將少年塞到森林的一座高塔上，連Luke都無法肯定確切位置，只知道Delirious每天會去照顧對方。

自此之後，森林裡住著精靈的傳聞四起，據說經過森林的人如果迷路，有可能會聽見遠處傳來歌聲，若循著聲音走，便能找到一名住在高塔上的少女，可惜高塔沒有任何入口，所以尚未有其他人能進入，一睹這神祕精靈的真面目。

實際上根本沒有什麼少女，唯有個不肯剪頭髮的Bryce。

過去夏天炎熱，Delirious曾試圖幫Bryce剪過一次，可是男孩看見剪刀喀擦喀擦嚇得要命，況且要剪他一頭的秀髮，他寧死不屈。

結果掙扎半天，Bryce的頭髮少掉一撮，當場哭得唏哩嘩啦，後面的Delirious手指則少掉一塊皮，一樣哭得亂七八糟。

最後兩個哭奔到Luke家的人覺得有些丟臉，協商不再由Delirious剪頭髮，反正Bryce自己將頭髮照顧得很好，不但看來閃亮有光澤，摸起來還柔順舒服，所以一直留著不剪，逐漸長到能當梯子，給每天來探望的Delirious爬上高塔。

這樣平靜的日子度過，在Bryce十六歲那年，附近王國的王子Ryan四處遊歷，剛好在森林裡聽見好聽的歌聲，找到住在高塔上的Bryce，想起鄉里間的趣聞，懷著好奇心躲在一邊偷看，觀察這奇妙的人是誰。

時間過去不久，有名畫著奇異臉妝的黑髮巫師來到塔邊，「欸，Bryce！他媽的把你的頭髮放下來！」那男人粗魯的喊著，大嗓門幾乎嚇跑附近所有的鳥。

一條長長的頭髮垂下，巫師慢慢的攀著頭髮，往塔頂上爬去，Ryan了解對方是如何進入高塔，便先到附近逛逛，玩玩在草地上跳的綠兔子，然後回來高塔的所在處，恰巧看那男人離開，等一會兒後，自己走上前去。

「嘿，Bryce！請把你的頭髮放下來！」Ryan學著先前巫師說的話，令上頭歌唱的聲音瞬間停止，「說錯通關密語了，老兄！」青年的聲音傳來，帶著一股笑意。

「抱歉，我只是很想知道你在上面幹嘛。」有良好禮儀的王子說，「打電動啊！」覺得對方聽起來不壞人，Bryce老實的回答。

「我可以一起玩嗎？」感覺住在上面的人是個友善的傢伙，Ryan仰頭朝高塔的窗口問著，「可以，上來吧！」很久沒跟其他人玩的Bryce拋下長髮，Ryan輕拉幾下，確認堅固再往上爬。

兩個人一起打電動至天亮，陽光照進窗子才停止，Bryce讓Ryan順著頭髮爬下去，他們約好睡醒後再繼續，往後幾天皆是如此，在Delirious離開後，終於起床的Ryan接著來訪，和Bryce繼續玩。

這樣的情況持續到某日，Delirious發現自己積分板上的分數竟然給別人超越，「是誰竟敢打敗我的成績！」他質問著Bryce，後者不以為意的聳聳肩膀，說是常常會來找他玩遊戲的王子幹得。

知道有陌生人爬進來，Delirious氣得講話結巴起來，Bryce不懂對方幹嘛生氣，他們為此吵起架來，「你不該隨便讓別人闖進來！」深感擔憂的Delirious喊道，「我已經長大，可以管好自己！」既然已經大小聲，Bryce也不甘示弱的說。

吵著吵著，Bryce受不了的大喝一聲，「我真的已經大到可以照顧自己！我甚至可以自己去買冰淇淋！」他衝到Delirious放包包的地方，他曉得雖然Delirious園藝處理得很差眾所皆知，不過仍會帶著剪刀。

Delirious還來不及阻止的狀況下，Bryce俐落得剪斷他的長髮，接著掛上窗戶旁的鉤子，迅速的溜到底下去，動作一氣呵成。

儘管是自己建造的高塔，可惜Delirious其實很怕高，每次攀爬都得慢慢來，根本追不上老早消失在森林的Bryce，因此獨自留在房間裡，邊氣呼呼的碎碎念，邊想Bryce大概晚點肚子餓就會自己跑回來。

誰知先出現的會是Ryan，由於Delirious氣到忘記將Bryce的頭髮收回，Ryan很自然的進到窗子裡，聽到Delirious嚇一跳的尖叫，他驚訝得看著獨自一人的巫師，認出那是Bryce擺在床邊畫像裡的人。

「他到底是誰？」有次Ryan指著畫像問道，他猜黑髮的人應該是總是進出塔的巫師，不過他從未曉得對方跟Bryce的關係，「那是我爸。」原以為可能是朋友，但坐在地上的Bryce這樣回答，使Ryan大吃一驚。

現在跟本人面對面，Ryan第一次感到自己像童話故事裡，那種會一見鍾情的王子，對一個認識不到十分鐘的人心生愛慕，尤其當Delirious又急又氣的指著他，罵他拐走自家壞小孩的樣子，真是可愛到不行。

小孩離家出走，疑似小孩男朋友的人還滿臉呆樣，Delirious有點頭痛想哭，講話甚至加上哭音，Ryan覺得對方很可憐，下定決心要盡力安慰他。

至於怎麼安慰的不是重點，總之Ryan答應Delirious會幫他找Bryce，條件是Delirious得跟著他一起走才行，有助於尋找Bryce的任務，而即使活過一點年紀，生活在純樸鄉間的Delirious十分天真，早上便乖乖跟著Ryan到王宮。

剛好買到冰淇淋的Bryce撞見這幕，歪歪腦袋，默默坐到地上吃光兩杯冰淇淋當早餐，接著打算到他的舅舅家告狀，告訴Luke自己的媽媽跟奇怪的男人走了。

不料他卻在森林迷路，走著走著來到另外一座王國.......以至於成為後來傳說中的邪惡女王等等，都是當時唱著歌的Bryce未能預測到的事情。


	18. 壞毛病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊副標題：浣熊病

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊半GTA AU  
> ＊只能說，請勿模仿吧？

「或許你不該這麼寵他。」Cartoonz突然說道，推著購物車的Ohm回過頭看他，表情帶了點不解，Cartoonz嘆口氣，指指Ohm手上的東西，Ohm低頭看看手裡的塑膠包裝，又抬頭看看瞪著自己的Cartoonz，露出一個尷尬的笑。

「我不懂你在說什麼，我只是喜歡這牌子的衛生衣，想多買兩件而已。」語氣平靜的說完，Ohm聳聳肩，依然放兩件同樣的衣物到車子裡，打算繼續往前。

「是喔，最好是這樣，Ohm，」跟在後頭的Cartoonz邊翻個白眼，邊用諷刺的語調說，當他要講些冷嘲熱諷的話時，總會用一種獨特的方式喊他的朋友們，「這搞不好會是種病。」他接著說，然後順手拿了包牙刷，放進塞滿零食的購物車裡。

聽到Cartoonz的話，Ohm停下腳步，「你說誰？」他對著一包紅蘿蔔問，紅蘿蔔沒有回答，站到他旁邊的Cartoonz倒是搶先開口，「當然是他媽的Delirious，不過你知道嗎，你們倆都有病。」他朝胡蘿蔔皺起臉，怕被攻擊似得，將視線轉移到附近的高麗菜身上。

「老實說，我不是很介意，反正那些衣服我沒怎麼再穿。」兩手各拿著一包胡蘿蔔Ohm說，並用自己的幾種感官，衡量該選哪包比較好。他們的資金只夠買一包，所以他背負著挑選一包最佳紅蘿蔔的使命，最後他選右邊那包，大概是因為他喜歡右手抓著東西的感覺。

「他拆掉我的一個蓮蓬頭！害我不能開著兩種不同溫度的水，一邊轉圈圈洗澡。」Cartoonz仍在抱怨，他原本住的地方，設計挺特別的，浴室有兩個蓮蓬頭，雖然他對調溫度這件事感到煩躁，但人總在失去後才懂得珍惜，當成對的蓮蓬頭不見其中一個時，Cartoonz多少感到奇怪。

「什麼樣的人會需要兩個蓮蓬頭洗澡？」沒發現Cartoonz遺憾的眼神，Ohm推著快滿出來的車子，前往下一個區域，「你聽來像Bryce那小子。」放棄盯著高麗菜期待有神奇事情發生，Cartoonz提高聲音，伸手拿起一個柳橙把玩。

「我又沒說你是怪物。」推測著Bryce可能會說的話，Ohm不禁哈哈大笑，Bryce在他們四個人之中，向來是那個反應最戲劇化的人。再來應該是Delirious，Ohm突然回憶起上次他們去幹活，Delirious差點被火焰槍打到時，發出的一陣怪叫。

「你笑得很噁心。」Cartoonz一臉嫌棄的看著他朋友，天曉得對方又想到什麼，自己笑得在一旁很開心，現在在結帳了，他要裝作不認識也不行，只能掏出錢包，在店員尷尬的目光下，抱起一堆袋子逃離現場。要不是Ohm也提著幾包重要食材，他應該會讓那傢伙追車。

他們在Delirious家門口停車，剛下車沒走幾步，便聽到裡面有人在大呼小叫，推開門果然看到Delirious跟Bryce坐在電視前，「你作弊！這不公平！」不甘心再度輸掉遊戲的Delirious喊道，旁邊握著搖桿的Bryce呵呵笑，表示自己就是比較厲害。

「你們這些小兔崽子，出門前不是才答應要整理桌子的嗎！」在Delirious氣得要揍Bryce，後者連忙笑著往旁邊躲開時，Cartoonz放下手中的東西走過去，像個老媽一樣對另外兩個熊孩子大聲罵著。

「都是Bryce的錯！」Delirious首先叫屈，眼神無辜的望向Cartoonz，「才不是！」Bryce也擠過來，兩個人吵鬧的解釋起剛剛發生的事，而為了顯示自己是個公平的家長，Cartoonz決定先一人賞一個拳頭再說。

聽著其他三個人吵架，Ohm走進廚房，放幾個需要冷凍的食品進冰箱，接著開始準備今天要用的食材，沒多久，逃過訓話的Delirious晃進來，問他需不需要幫忙，「你可以來切這些紅蘿蔔。」Ohm朝旁邊削好的紅蘿蔔打個手勢。

「先說好，我不是很會切這些玩意兒。」Delirious抓起砧板旁的刀子，嘴裡一面碎念著，一面乖乖的分屍胡蘿蔔，「我覺得你切得挺好的。」在咚咚的聲響中，Ohm輕聲的回應道。

Delirious也不知道有沒有聽見，還是跟往常一樣裝作耳聾，「吃我這招，該死的胡蘿蔔。」他說著，自顧自的搖頭晃腦，哼起奇怪的歌曲。

Cartoonz跟Bryce整理好餐桌後，也來到廚房奮戰，導致Delirious的廚房幾乎是半毀的狀態，不過好消息是，他們有份不錯的晚餐。Gorillaphent恰好在晚餐上桌時抵達，還扛著一箱啤酒作伴，其他四個人當然是熱烈歡迎他們。

儘管在洛盛都擔任專業壞人一職，人稱噩夢小隊的成員們依然需要休息時間，他們經常趁著空閒時間，聚在一起吃飯、聊天、跟打電動，有如普通的大學室友，只是偶爾少了點大麻。

到深夜的時候他們終於累了，堅持只喝胡椒博士的Bryce負責送Gorillaphent跟Cartoonz回家，剩下半躺在沙發上的Ohm，他的頭還有點疼，暈眩感讓他不確定自己該不該移動，「他可以留下來過夜，」Delirious一副大發慈悲的說著，「就是別吐在我的沙發上。」待其他人互看一眼並點點頭，他轉過頭對Ohm補充。

「謝了。」Ohm閉起眼睛，扯著嘴角笑笑，往下滑進沙發裡躺好，身體跟著放鬆，Delirious沒多說什麼，等送走其他人，默默走進他的房間，拿出一條棉被蓋到Ohm身上，「如果你要放屁，只准放在裡面。」他壓壓在Ohm脖子附近的棉被邊，笑著說道。

Ohm再次回給另一個人感謝，從瞇起的眼皮縫隙間看著Delirious走遠，他深吸一口氣，想緩解點胃部的脹氣感，身上的棉被也令他舒適許多，不一會兒他就睡著了。

當Ohm醒來時，落地窗外還是一片黑暗，他揉揉眼睛，脖子有點痠痛，可是身體莫名有股輕鬆感，像他從未睡過這樣好，坐起身環顧四周，Ohm發現Delirious的房門難得開著，米黃色的燈光從半開的門透出，帶著一種溫和感。

以往Delirious都很歡迎朋友來他家玩，只要不進他的房間就好。那裏通常是大門深鎖，好似藍鬍子的秘密房間，「搞不好，打開會看到許多Delirious殺掉的人的屍體。」Bryce曾經開玩笑的猜測。

有人說好奇心會殺死貓，但是會不會殺死兔子？Ohm對此深感懷疑。秉持著探險家的勇敢精神，他決定展開一段小小的冒險，目的地是他好朋友的房間，似乎有點滑稽，Ohm卻不是很在意。

「Delirious？」站在靠近房門的地方，Ohm意思性的喊幾聲，房間裡露透著沒人在的感覺，沒有魔法的房間也理所當然沒有回應，於是他再往前一步，到可以看見半個房間的位置，然後悄悄推開白色的房門。

亂七八糟的房間映入眼簾，Ohm來不及讚嘆，身後突然冒出另一個聲音，「你他媽在幹嘛？」手裡拿著一杯牛奶的房間主人開口，滿臉不悅的問著沒授權的入侵者，「你不曉得進人家房間前要先敲門嗎？」他繞過門口的Ohm，走進房間裡，要阻擋對方一般，站在Ohm的前方面對著受到驚嚇的人。

「我剛剛有試著喊你......」有些不好意思的Ohm解釋著，但仰著頭的Delirious還是一臉不信，他緊張的抓抓大腿、眼神飄忽，試著尋找其他話題，「嘿！你有個窩。」最後他只擠得出這點話。

號稱屬於浣熊一族的人垂下肩膀，不像先前那樣防備，「對，這是我的窩，所以你到底想怎樣？」Delirious不高興的說著，眼皮下充滿疲倦，可能是再次面臨失眠的問題。

「呃、好像有點變冷了，能不能再跟你借條毯子？」想好藉口的Ohm說道，盡力讓自己表現得不僵硬，對面的Delirious安靜得盯著他一會兒，「你在這裡等一下，我要找找。」等到Ohm手心快要冒汗時，想半天終於恢復記憶的Delirious回答。

趁著Delirious轉身往衣櫃的方向走，Ohm東張西望起來，認真觀察充滿雜物的房間，這下他總算搞清楚，為何Delirious的家老是看起來很乾淨，原來東西全藏在他的窩裡，不算大的房間裡堆著武器、遊戲機跟衣服，架子跟櫃子上擺著好幾個精緻的模型，以及不同類型的遊戲片。

放著三個電腦螢幕的桌面，有一個大透明罐子，裏頭裝滿數種不同的糖果餅乾，有些Ohm認得出來是Bryce或Cartoonz分給Delirious的，有些則是Ohm未曾看過的古怪點心。

向後退一步，Ohm不小心撞掉一個矮櫃上頭的東西，矮櫃旁還放著一根破爛的棒球棒因此給撞倒，「抱歉，我來撿。」Ohm急忙先好尾端刻著一個W字樣的球棒，再撿起掉下來的染血手指虎，小東西在燈光下閃閃發亮，Ohm猜那是Vanoss的，玩過幾次沒再出現過。

目光轉移到Delirious深藍色的雙人大床，上頭灑著幾件衣物，Ohm認出其中幾件褲子是屬於他的，凌亂的棉被和毛毯散在周圍，其中一條擺在枕頭旁的特眼熟，像極了Buddy的舊毯子，那時Ohm買條新的給他的老狗狗，想丟掉舊的卻怎麼找都找不到那條毯子。

吞口口水，Ohm想要說點什麼，不過Delirious已經千辛萬苦的挖出一條藍色毛毯，跨過障礙物走過來，「給你，我只剩這個小時候用過的。」Ohm滿懷感激的接過毯子，暗自心想他們扯平了，「這就很好。」他笑著說，沒錯過Delirious瞬間脹紅的臉。

「沒事快滾出去！」雙手交叉在胸前，Delirious不耐煩的趕人，「好啦，我馬上出去。」Ohm抱緊藍色的毯子步出房門，不忘順手帶上門，但他在走回沙發的旅程到一半時，又想起什麼似得回頭。

「嘿，Delirious，」他輕敲兩下門，木板後方的人很快打開門的一部分，露出白晢的臉，「幹嘛？」Delirious惡聲惡氣的問，彷彿下一秒要咬碎Ohm靠在他門板上的手臂。

「晚安。」不懼怕浣熊威嚇得人說著，臉上掛著個大大的笑容，Delirious揚起一邊的眉毛看他，似乎有點愣住，經過幾秒，他才咕噥著一句「你也是」然後迅速的關上門。

得到答覆的Ohm心情大好，到客廳愉快的整理自己臨時的床鋪，「那傢伙小時候連吃剩的糖果紙都會偷藏起來。」他躺進溫暖的被鋪裡，鼻腔中有股陳舊又熟悉的味道竄動，Cartoonz在車上講的話不自覺浮出他的腦袋。

手指搓幾下毯子角角邊那顆針縫的泰迪熊頭，Ohm讓手臂暴露在危險的寒冷中，撈過被冷落在矮桌上許久的手機，替泰迪熊拍了張照，簡短的打幾個字便上傳到Ins，「每個人記錄生活的方式都不同吧。」Ohm這樣想著，接著手機關了靜音，避免等會給通知吵醒。


	19. 寶貝兒，來一個吧！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Bryce覺得自己有對很煩的爸媽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊狼群AU  
> ＊梗取自http://tw.weibo.com/2706639043/4092583649148435

Bryce覺得自己快要乞笑了！

「不要！不要再來了！」看著Ohm張著嘴，連舌頭都跑到嘴邊，滿臉衝勁的從遠方直直狂奔過來，Bryce發出一聲巨大的哀鳴，嘴裡的兔子掉出來也不管，拔腿就跑，想要躲開他們的狼群首領。

「來嘛！Brycie！讓我給你一點愛！」完全失去智慧、冷靜、以及精明領導者感覺的Ohm叫著，聽起來像隻變態，Bryce很不想承認那是他們的狼王，「Cartoonz，救我！」跑過草原中間，Bryce決定大聲向前任的首領求救。

趴在地上曬太陽的獨眼狼抬起頭，自從他的眼睛受傷，又認同Ohm的能力而退位後，身為狼群裡的Beta，他有職責要教導與照顧年幼的小狼，「你就忍忍，很快會結束的！」他冷淡的說，在附近晃的Gorilla也靠過來，一邊享受這和平溫暖的午後，一邊暗自竊笑著。

「哈哈哈哈！Bryce，你是逃不掉的！快點乖乖過來這裡！」在草原的另一端，是他們的另一隻Alpha狼－－Delirious，他以一個帥氣的姿勢登場，阻斷原本Bryce計畫好的逃跑路線，「你們可不可以把精力花在狩獵上！」越來越受不了的Bryce緊急轉彎，躲過擅長埋伏的Delirious。

可惜一切只是徒勞無功的掙扎，面對兩隻極為擅長捕獵的成狼，Bryce一會兒便被堵到住，找不到一絲逃生的去路，「不！！！」他無奈的張大嘴巴，極盡所能的哀號出聲，但Ohm跟Delirious沒理他，很快的撲上來，兩具毛茸茸的身體夾住慘叫的Bryce，搞得像三明治一樣，困著小狼在中間磨蹭。

「在狼族家庭中，一種常見的親熱方式就是父母將孩子夾在中間。」曾經有這樣的說法流傳，也有相關的相片說明。

不過Ohm跟Delirious都是公狼，Bryce跟他們沒有任何血緣關係，Cartoonz和Gorilla也是同樣的，Bryce不太確定其他狼的相識過程，他在年幼時被狼群撿來養，當年的成員已經有三隻成狼，Gorilla則是後來加入的孤狼，他們這樣一路狩獵和打架，至今終於有自己的一塊地盤。

Bryce深知他們和其他狼群不太一樣，他們都曾經流浪過，遭到其他狼群的排擠與攻擊，這樣的環境尤其對失去父母的Bryce惡劣，他能活下來是個奇蹟，遇到願意接納他的狼群，更是讓他珍惜這些難得的家人。

只是他希望某兩隻狼不要再天天來煩，要親熱就到一邊去，不要扯他進來！

說起來有些有趣的是，Ohm是狼群裡面地位最高的雄性Alpha，至於Delirious的地位十分微妙，他是群裡唯一會公然反抗Ohm，或者敢走在他前面的雄狼，可是Delirious沒想過要竄位，Ohm也從未認真跟Delirious計較過，他們反倒更像伴侶一樣，成天黏在一起，有時候玩鬧，還會對彼此露出脆弱的肚皮。

「可愛的一對，不是嗎？」時常負責在旁邊被閃的Gorilla如此評價，Bryce無法否認，只是老話一句，他不想被卡在中間，他抗議過無數次，甚至想過乾脆長大之後，挑戰Ohm的權威看看，他可以不用Delirious擔任他的雌性Alpha，但請還他一個私人空間。

幸好這念頭後來給打消掉，可憐是新來的年輕成狼Satt，Ohm與Delirious有如找到新玩具，將目標轉向新來的「孩子」，剛開始Bryce還有些失落，稍稍感覺自己遭到冷落，不過看到Satt跑著尖叫的模樣，他突然覺得開心許多。

「他們真的很可愛吧！」坐在Cartoonz旁邊的Gorilla說，Cartoonz睜開他的獨眼，望著前面壓著Satt狂笑的兩隻狼，還有另一側幸災樂禍、不久又開始遭殃的Bryce，慶幸自己只剩一隻眼睛。


	20. 身體健康精神好喔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Ohm跟Delirious決定去運動

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊跟朋友討論的髒髒梗，加上歐美場時和小夥伴們一起運動的艱辛

1.

Ohm和Delirious是出名的喜歡待在家裡，但偶爾他們還是會出門散步、買東西、或溜狗等等，終究需要到外頭去的。

那天他們倆心情不錯，剛做完愛又睡了個好覺，Delirious哼著歌走在前頭，Ohm則手插著口袋，跟在後面欣賞他的男朋友。

「看，是個公園！」走到一半時，Delirious突然大喊，指著暗藏在邊緣的小小破公園，在此之前，他們從來沒注意到過，今天那公園像神奇出現一般，招喚著不遠處的訪客。

「去看看吧！」Ohm提議道，Delirious難得看來期待走路，興沖沖的加快腳步，似乎是給勾起童年回憶。

這公園真的很小，時間接近傍晚，太陽逐漸消失，路燈閃幾下後，才照亮只有兩名成年的鞦韆。

「快點，Ohm，像你從來沒推過那樣推我！」坐在鞦韆上，Delirious假裝自己是鐵達尼的女主角，雙手大大的展開，呼喊著笑到不行的Ohm。

「上面寫著限重35公斤，Delirious。」看著屈著身體，像蹲在地板上的人，Ohm笑著說道，聽見Delirious反駁，就笑得更樂了。

「你又知道我多重？」Delirious氣呼呼的大叫，Ohm站在他的後面，挪動放在Delirious背上的手，捏把對方軟軟的小肚子，讓Delirious跳了起來，追著他跑公園。

不過他們大概只跑個幾秒，就累得坐在沙地裡休息，不一會兒又玩起其他遊樂器材。

2.

當他們回到家，已經是汗流浹背，衣服和褲子都髒兮兮的，他們很快脫掉衣物去洗澡，Ohm讓Delirious先洗，自己坐在沙發打瞌睡。

Ohm洗完後打開臥室的門，便看見Delirious正頭上腳下的躺在床上，兩條腿高高的舉起，貼在白色的牆面，身體呈現九十度的樣子。

「你在幹嘛？」Ohm好笑的問，一邊轉身到廚房，「抬腳啊！Bryce說這樣可以避免我美麗的腿變胖！」身後傳來Delirious的聲音，Ohm拿著食物的手，不由自主的發起抖來。

當Ohm回來時，手裡帶著兩片黃瓜，貼到Delirious的眼睛上，Delirious罵句粗話，接著摘掉黃瓜，迅速塞進自己的嘴裡，Ohm又拿出兩片，放回Delirious的臉，氣得他尖叫起來。

「不准再放那玩意兒到我身上！」他揮舞著手臂，搶過Ohm手裡的那盤黃瓜，挪到自己的肚皮放好，開始啪滋啪滋的吃黃瓜片。

Ohm躺到他的旁邊，同樣靠牆抬起腳，Delirious瞥眼那多出自己一截的長腿，不開心的踢他一腳，才繼續吃黃瓜。

3.

第二天起床後，他們雖然沒有腳痠，大腿內側卻有疼痛，尤其是Delirious，每走幾步就哀哀叫。

「或許我們平時該規律運動。」坐在沙發上吃麥片的Ohm說，Delirious不耐煩的搶過食物，塞得自己滿嘴白漬，表達他的不同意。

見對方不理自己，更激起愛叨念的本性，吧啦吧啦的講起運動有多重要，Delirious吃完早午餐，放下碗後打個飽嗝，還是裝沒聽見。

「來嘛！Delirious，會很好玩的！」Ohm還在叨叨絮絮的說話，Delirious看著對方的臉，腦中開始神遊，剛吃飽令他又想睡。

可是Ohm的嘴巴就是不肯停，「好吵喔......」Delirious迷迷糊糊的想，接著軟軟的舉起手，想摀住Ohm的嘴。

可惜這中間的傳導過程似乎出些錯誤，Delirious伸出的食指竟然插進Ohm的鼻孔裡，「啊！！！Delirious你幹嘛！！！」蓋住自己可憐的鼻子，Ohm受傷的看著嚇醒的人。

「哈哈哈！我戳到你他媽的鼻孔了哈哈哈！超噁的啦我的老天！」爆笑聲炸出Delirious的身體，他笑到全身發抖，幾乎說不出話。

Ohm滿腹不甘心，撲上前抓著Delirious，用手指去摳他肚臍，「搞什麼鬼！」Delirious邊笑邊掙扎，在沙發上和Ohm扭打起來。

最後Delirious受不了，掙脫Ohm的手臂，跳到桌子旁邊，氣喘吁吁的盯著對方，「你要運動是吧！」他大聲的問，然後一把脫下自己的T恤。Ohm當然沒拒絕邀請。

4.

那天Ohm正在拿手機拍自己剛製作好的食物，頭上突然傳來碰碰碰的聲響。

「Delirious？」狐疑的抬頭，Ohm的腦袋瞬間浮現Catch the lover的遊戲畫面，「你踩到什麼跌倒嗎？」沒說明自己的猜測，避免勾起Delirious曾摔個四腳朝天的回憶。

但是樓上的人沒有回應，Ohm有點擔心，於是慢慢的走上樓，推開半掩著的房門，看著Delirious倒在地板。

「老天啊！你還好嗎？」焦急的跑到Delirious旁邊蹲下，Ohm緊張的問著，Delirious轉幾下眼睛，咬咬牙才開口，「不好。」他有些尷尬的回道。

「你到底怎麼了？」Ohm拉拉Delirious的手臂，後者被動的舉手，再軟趴趴的放下，絲毫不想動的樣子。

Delirious鼓著臉，看起來不是很想說，但思索個幾秒後，還是小聲的咕噥幾句，Ohm湊近他，才聽清楚對方在抱怨牛仔褲太緊，他沒辦法把自己塞進去。

「以前都可以的！是不是縮水了......」Delirious語氣帶著埋怨的說道，Ohm的眼神飄忽幾秒，發出呃呃呃的噪音，Delirious瞪著Ohm，「你敢說我胖，我就拿湯匙挖你鼻孔。」他威脅道。

Ohm安靜一下，認真的在腦中思考，「我們......該給你多加點運動項目？」還沒解釋是什麼運動，Ohm就被一把推開。

「閉嘴！還不扶我起來！」Delirious罵咧咧的喊，Ohm覺得自己很無辜，又不好意思說什麼，只好回去攙扶Delirious坐到床上，幫忙將他拔出卡住的褲子。

5.

「加油啊Delirious，就快到了！」Ohm呼喊著，一面騎著腳踏車，放慢速度跟著Delirious一起前進，後者惡狠狠的看他，露出一副想殺死他的眼神。

「不準、他媽的......命令我！」喘著氣，Delirious虛弱的罵道，他快感覺不到自己的腿，手部也痠痛到不行。

然而Ohm在他受苦的時候，還笑嘻嘻的騎到前面，「來嘛！我們要抵達目的地啦！」聽你在屁！Delirious在心裡怒吼，因為他根本說不出話來。

盯著夕陽下的Ohm，溫和笑著的臉，Delirious身體湧現一股巨大的力量，他邁開腳步，奮力的向前衝，跑到Ohm的身邊，然後將人拽下來，自己劫走腳踏車，迅速消失身影。

跌坐在地上的Ohm花點時間，從震驚中恢復意識，驚覺到他好像被自己的男朋友搶劫了。他跟著拔腿狂奔，沿路無助的喊Delirious。

他在一棵樹下找到癱成一坨的人，Delirious靠著樹幹，看Ohm過來也沒說話，只是移動眼睛，愣愣的盯著Ohm坐下。

他們坐在微風裡乘涼，等待身體的體力恢復，「我們回家吧！」Delirious轉過頭，看起身的Ohm面帶微笑，跟著伸出手，在對方的攙扶下站起來。

Ohm牽起腳踏車，慢慢推著車子往回家的路走，Delirious走在他的旁邊，輕握著Ohm軟嫩的手，「不論你變成什麼樣子，我都還是愛你。」Ohm低聲的說道，Delirious用肩膀撞他一下，「噁心死了！」他大笑起來，然後將Ohm的手握得更緊些。


	21. 沒情趣Lirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Delirious沒情趣已經不是一天兩天的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊有R，真心是髒，沒情趣注意  
> ＊基本上Delirious就是個情趣破壞者，讓Ohm有點煩惱

1.

「呃、Delirious.......」

「......」

「Delirious？」

「......」

「Jonathan！」

「嗯？幹嘛突然大呼小叫的？」

「你現在是在分心嗎？」

「沒有啊？你才是，做就做，不要沒事亂亂叫。」

「你認真的嗎？可是你在挖鼻屎欸！」

Ohm尷尬的說，上半身趴在桌子上的Delirious回過頭，手指還插在自己的鼻孔。

「怎麼我挖鼻屎你也要管！管好你的老二就好！」Delirious看著自己的指尖，彈幾下指甲，完全不覺得自己有怎樣。

「你是覺得很無聊或不舒服嗎？」Ohm有些難過的問，Delirious歪歪頭，認真的想了一下，還動動自己的屁股。

「不會啊，還滿爽的，而且你上次說前後兩個洞都塞滿也不錯！」

超級不是那個意思！Ohm不禁有些委屈又說不清，只好繼續幹下去。

2.

此時在床鋪上，Ohm架起Delirious的腿，手指掐進大腿的根部，賣力的動著，Delirious曲著自己的背，手環過Ohm的肩膀，看起來沒有無聊，不過Ohm感覺哪裡怪怪的。

「Delirious......」

「幹嘛？喔.......嗯嗯啊啊超舒服的很爽，這樣行嗎？」

「重點是，你可以不要在我背後摳腳嗎？我還是有感覺的。」他是個有血有肉有淚的大男人，但是內心的小兔子已經快要哭了。

「我有片指甲翻起來了嘛！」Delirious不耐煩的解釋著，還叫Ohm趕快動作，然後繼續弄自己的腳。

3.

Ohm坐在沙發上看電視，Delirious也跟他坐在一起，更正，是坐在他的腿上，眼睛緊盯著螢幕播放的影集，絲毫不想錯過一幕，根本不理會Ohm在對他動手動腳，一下揉揉肚子，一下又捏捏腰肉的，甚至後來手還伸進Delirious的褲襠裡。

「Ohm，我勸你還是把手拿出來。」覺得自己有義務告知，Delirious好心的提醒著Ohm，「為什麼？」被激起玩心的人說，捨不得從溫暖的地方收回自己的手，一副挑撥的問道。

「因為我大概五天沒換內褲了。」Delirious語調平靜的說。

Ohm不想去問對方是怎麼搞成這樣的，也不想去說，最後他到底是怎麼勸Delirious，後者才終於願意脫下那條小熊內褲。

4.

「Delirious，你這條內褲要不要丟掉了？」剛曬完衣服的Ohm跑進房間，拎著一條內褲，對賴在床上的Delirious發問。

「它不是看起來還好好的嗎？」勉強的睜開一點眼睛，Delirious看著那條完好的內褲，不懂Ohm又是哪裡不滿。

「啊，等等，翻錯面了。」Ohm把那條內褲轉到後面，那裏有一個詭異的破洞，就剛好破在屁股中間。

Delirious看了一會兒後搖搖手，乾脆的倒回床上，「隨便啦！反正這樣也省著要脫內褲。」他說道，接著馬上又陷入夢境。

「是有多懶.......」看著不成材女兒一般的老爸Ohm嘆口氣，還是把內褲拿去晾了。

5.

Ohm一邊親吻著Delirious，一邊把對方身上那件背心拉起來，柔軟的手揉過Delirious敏感的乳尖，推過起伏的胸肌，牙齒啃過鎖骨處，嘴唇跟著再下滑到腹肌的地方。

「等一下！」想起什麼似的Delirious大叫起來，一腳踹開Ohm，Ohm嬌喘一聲倒在地上，但Delirious依然故我，急忙碰碰碰的跑到浴室，用力的摔上門。

「搞什麼鬼！你又想要尿尿嗎？」Ohm搓搓著自己可憐的腰，關心著浴室裡面的Delirious。

「不是啦！幹！昨天洗澡的時候忘記清肚臍了！」Delirious打開蓮蓬頭，開始努力的清潔自己，當他滿足的出來時，Ohm已經心死的像具屍體，面朝下的倒在床上。

「奇怪，不是要搞嗎？怎麼自己睡著了？」Delirious抓抓頭，有些埋怨的說道。

6.

剛做完的Ohm神清氣爽，走到廚房替自己倒杯水喝，回到房間時，發現Delirious還趴在枕頭上，一動也不動的看手機。

「Delirious，你的屁股.......流出來了啦！」Ohm好心的說道，但Delirious只是淡淡的蛤一聲，頭也不回一下，仍專注的看別人的遊戲實況，「你不先起來清一下嗎？到時候會肚子痛的。」

「嘖，很麻煩欸，誰叫你要射那麼多在裡面，」Delirious不耐煩的回應著，並打錯推到Ohm頭上，好像剛才要求要內射的不是他，「自己造的孽種，不會自己來清一下？」

Ohm覺得似乎哪裡怪怪的，但仍然乖乖走過去，把Delirious抬到浴室裡，從頭到腳、裡裡外外的清理他的男朋友，再帶回床上放好好，而Delirious從頭到尾都沒吱一聲，只是舉著手看手機。

7.

「你知道嗎，我也不是只重視性生活的人，其實Delirious對我很好，睡覺的時候會幫我蓋被子，雖然之後又會被他捲走；如果我開直播太晚，他會偷偷跑去幫我買早餐，還會因為走在外面太累，不小心喝光我的奶茶，不過有時候三明治也會剩一口給我........說真的，我只是擔心他不開心，他是個那麼可愛的人.........」

「Ohm，」當對方正滔滔不絕的說話時，受不了的Cartoonz決定無情的打斷他，「如果你再繼續炫耀下去，我就會把檸檬汁擠進你的眼睛裡。」

「可是.......」

您的好友Cartoonz已中斷通話。

您的好友Cartoonz不在線上。

您的好友Bryce已封鎖你的留言。


	22. Ohmie星人的地球居住日記

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：當來自外星的訪客遇上另一位也來到地球的藍色外星人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊靈感來自Ohm的IG以及朋友們

1.

「Ohmie的地球日誌第一則，已經來到這個星球一陣子，這是我在這個神秘星球遇到的第一隻生物，」Ohm躡手躡腳的靠近蜷縮著的生命體，攝影鏡頭對著身體起伏的白色小球，「看來他似乎睡著了，目前沒有任何危險的徵兆，我打算主動接近他，試著利用食物先與他交好。」

掏出藏起來的餅乾，Ohm將食物放到對方的臉上，皮膚青白的生物感覺到奇特的觸感，輕輕搖晃幾下黑色的腦袋，蠕動嘴唇想咬住那片巧克力餅乾，餅乾順著他的臉往下滑，他努力撇過嘴，想接住那片小圓餅，甚至連舌頭都伸出來，卻依然擋不住地心引力。

「掉下來了啦！」連忙用手抓過餅乾的Delirious忍不住大笑，一邊拍一下拿著手機的Ohm，後者也在狂笑，「現在這隻生物醒來，似乎打算向提供食物的我表達愛意。」來自Ohmie星球的人說道，Delirious嘴裡含著餅乾，笑著叫他滾開。

2.

「這樣一共是三塊錢。」店員遞出剛烤好的可麗餅，Ohm一手接過熱騰騰的食物，手指夾著錢包，用空著的手掏錢，正要付錢的時候，Delirious的聲音傳來，「Ohm！我們來玩遊戲！」他在不遠處的垃圾桶大叫著，成功吸引Ohm全部的注意力。

「你想要玩什麼？」看著對方露出微笑，再轉過頭回到店員身上，Ohm一邊問著，一邊將鈔票交給店員，等著對方找錢，不料Delirious在助跑後衝上前，直接撲到他的背上，「我要抱死你！」他的兩條腿夾著Ohm的腰，像隻無尾熊般兩隻手掛在對方的肩頭。

順勢接住Delirious的突襲，Ohm的手繞過另一個人的大腿，扛起揮舞著手臂的Delirious，噗哧的笑出聲音，手裡的食物差點擠出袋子，他配合的喊著「好啊！抱抱！」不顧旁邊朋友的眼神，將身上的人揹好，擺出蓄勢待發的架式。

「衝啊！」Delirious樂得要命，還把食物放到Ohm面前，指揮著他前進。兩個人就這樣跑到店外，留下嘴裡吃著一小塊餅皮的Bryce，看著兩個年長者不在意形象的玩耍。

Cartoonz走到他旁邊，手指間夾著Delirious的信用卡，「想多來份點心嗎？」Cartoonz挑起一邊的眉毛，意有所指的看了Bryce一眼。

「當然好啊！」接過那張卡片，Bryce笑得一臉邪惡，開心的又跑去點東西來吃。

3.

＊車子參考：http://tw.vespa.com/lx_color.html

Delirious有輛機車，Ohm也有自己的愛車，只是有時他比較喜歡給Delirious載。那輛機車是深藍色的，偉士牌的小機車，Ohm認為藍色的機車很適合Delirious，尤其看他坐在輕巧的車上，戴著天藍色的安全帽，Ohm覺得Delirious像是拯救世界的英雄騎士，只是他的坐騎有點小而已。

不過當他提著大包小包物品，懶得走路回家而打電話後，Delirious噗噗噗的騎車過來，他默默地出橘色的安全帽，睡眼惺忪的打個呵欠，「快上來，我要趕快回家睡覺。」Delirious懶洋洋的說，一邊把車子往前挪，好讓Ohm可以坐上來。

Ohm將袋子放到前座的空位，扣好他的安全帽，要伸手去碰座椅，準備跨過機車時，Delirious突然往前騎，害Ohm沒辦法上去，「手滑！」Delirious笑著說道，Ohm歪著頭看他，再嘗試一次，結果對方還是一樣偷催油門，故意把車子騎走。

「嘿！」Ohm大叫一聲，覺得好氣又好笑，Delirious回過頭看他，忍不住邪惡的大笑，「好啦！上來！」用著一副大發慈悲的語氣，Delirious腳踩在地面，終於讓Ohm跳到後座，緊緊抱著他的腰。

Delirious扭扭身體，想讓Ohm鬆開他一點，「不要抱那麼緊！你是不是又想偷捏我肚子！」他轉過頭大聲的說道，安全帽的鏡片差點撞上Ohm的安全帽，幸好後者下腰閃過，「我怕你又跑掉嘛，而且你的肚子很可愛。」聽完對方的話後，Delirious翻翻白眼，轉動手腕催起油門，載著Ohm往回家的路走了。

以前Ohm是習慣抓後座把手，直到有次他們騎車去附近的電影院看電影，由於機車算小，而路程比較長，屈著腿好一段時間也是有點酸，等紅綠燈的時候，Ohm在路邊放下腳，稍微伸展一下，沒注意到燈號轉變。

結果Delirious發動車子向前騎，卻沒一起把Ohm帶走，接著自己消失在下一個路口，可憐的人站在馬路上，兩腿開開，雙手不知如何是好的伸出，也不曉得想抓住什麼，呈現出一個歪歪扭扭的大字型。

意識到狀況後，他默默走往人行道，在路燈下垂著橘色的大頭，一副被丟包的孤苦伶仃樣，本來想要打手機，可是想到Delirious在騎車，還是作罷，過了幾分鐘後，Delirious藍色的影子從他消失的另一側出現。

「你跑哪裡去了！幹嘛到處亂跑不講一聲！」他掀起灰撲撲的鏡片，瞪大眼睛看著呆站在路邊的人，語氣裡面帶著焦急，「是你丟我在這裡......」Ohm知道Delirious會回來，但還是有點委屈的感覺。

「我還以為是你不想坐我的車，所以跳車了！」噗嗤的笑出聲，Delirious調整機車的方向，讓Ohm可以邊碎碎念，一邊再次坐上來，「那你抱好點不會嗎？」開始抱怨對方很吵的Delirious說，拉過Ohm軟軟的手，放到自己的腰上。

沒預料到Delirious的舉動，Ohm先是嚇一跳，一時間無法說話，傻傻的吹著風，直到感覺口腔有點乾，他闔上半張的嘴，偷偷呵呵笑幾聲，接著收緊自己的手臂，讓下巴放到Delirious的肩膀上，前座的人沒對此反應，只在等下一個紅綠燈的時候，捏幾下Ohm的手背，確定他的男朋友還在。


	23. 居家型男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：事實證明，不用出門也可以交到朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊警告：有髒注意  
> ＊Ohm是個居家的好男人，剛好Delirious也是個居家的男人

1.

當時Ohm正在開直播，「再一場，真的再一場了！」他說著，再次開啟新的一局Dead By Daylight，一邊念訂閱者的留言和訊息，正要按下加入新戰局時，「等等，Delirious傳訊息給我，讓我先看一下......」他看著跳出通知的Discord，迅速的移動滑鼠點開。

他不自覺得笑了一聲，在聊天室裡的觀眾多少有些好奇，打字詢問Ohm到底Delirious說什麼，「沒什麼，他只是跟我說晚點要錄影。」他隨口說著，然後進入遊戲，順利的過完一局後，難得乖乖關掉直播。

再次點開Discord，看來Delirious大概跟其他人講過什麼，裡面已經充滿Bryce的玩笑話，以及Cartoonz受不了的抱怨，「我們要約會嘛！」他打字，得到一陣更激烈的吐槽。

「你到底是好沒？」Delirious再傳一次私人訊息，Ohm連忙回覆說好，然後起身打開房門，在對面房間裡的Delirious也走出來，懶洋洋的打著呵欠。

「你們他媽住同一間房子，甚至睡同個房間，竟然用通訊軟體講話！」Cartoonz不只一次講過他們，但是他們都只說，這樣很方便。

「你就穿那樣嗎？」Ohm指著對方的背心和短褲問道，Delirious抓抓頭，轉身回房間拿了他的藍色外套，「這樣好點！」Ohm笑著說，然後跟在Delirious後面走到客廳。

客廳已經擺好食物和飲料，Delirious跳到沙發上，蓋好自己的外套，Ohm打開電視，開始播放今天的電影，再坐到Delirious的旁邊，跟他的男朋友窩在一起。

「他們的約會就是他媽的在家裡看電視而已！」Cartoonz如此說，語氣裡更多是埋怨他們不邀請他，甚至還吃光他上次買的薯片，「這也是種情趣？」Bryce只是大笑起來。

2.

那天下著雨，出門採購的Ohm跟Delirious都沒帶傘，「早知道就不要出門了！」他們不約而同的抱怨道。

全身的衣服到濕掉，Ohm首先使用浴室，當他出來時，Delirious正在地板上，兩隻腳的腳掌合起，保持著一個拉筋的彎腰動作。

「你在運動嗎？」

「我發現到一件事！」Delirious抬起頭，朝另一個人露出神秘的微笑，「我的腳好臭喔！真幹他媽的臭！」他大聲的宣布著。

Ohm噗哧一笑，「你該去洗個澡！」用毛巾擦擦頭，Ohm建議道，但Delirious沒有動作，繼續坐在那裏搞瑜珈動作，一邊問Ohm要不要聞看看。

「來嘛！來聞看看它到底有多臭！」Delirious跳起來，逼近搖頭說不要的Ohm，「不！我不要啦！」Ohm尖叫出聲，這反倒激起Delirious的玩心，下定決心要抓到打算逃脫的兔子。

躲了一會兒，Ohm又改變心意，轉過來對著Delirious，「好吧！既然你這麼堅持，那我要來囉！」他嘿嘿嘿的笑著，接著反過來撲向Delirious，把人給壓在地毯上，扛起對方的兩條腿。

「那裏才不是腳！老天啊，你根本不是在聞！喔幹.......」

3.

「聽說不常運動的人，流的汗會比較臭？」當天稍晚，看起網路影片的Delirious說，Ohm放下自己的手機，看著躺在他隔壁的人，「所以我們該去運動？」

說完後，他們安靜的想一下，腦中浮現兩個人一起去慢跑的樣子，感覺好像挺清爽的，也帶著點浪漫，況且有個人陪伴自己運動，動力總是比較大的。

不過問題是，Delirious是常失眠，終於睡著後不睡到自然醒不舒服，或起床後會ㄎㄧㄤ到不能自理。

而Ohm則是超級會賴床，之前Delirious甚至用兩隻手去拉他的兩隻腳，趴著的Ohm死都不起來，還用手去拽床板。

「不要啦！再睡一下！」就算起床也懶得動的兩個人，還是打算放棄一起運動的想法。

4.

Cartoonz是最常來探望Delirious的友人。

「我得確定這傢伙是不是死在家裡！」有種使命感的人說，Ohm覺得自己的立場有點尷尬，「你知道嗎，現在我得變成，確定你們倆是不是一起死在家裡！」對於Ohm，Cartoonz這樣解釋道。

這天，Cartoonz打算探望他的朋友們，「Cartoonz要來！問我們想去哪間餐廳。」Delirious拿起手機宣布，還閉著眼睛的Ohm咕噥一聲，「我再也吃不下了........」結果被Delirious推醒。

這個家裡當然不可以只有他被強迫弄醒。

「我們該怎麼辦？」根本離不開棉被的Ohm說，儘管還是超級想睡，不過依然保有機智的Delirious思考一下，「不然我們說要在家裡做飯，叫他順路帶食材來。」

看到Ohm馬上點頭同意，Delirious傳出訊息，接著把手機丟到一邊，「你打算繼續睡，還是既然都醒來，乾脆做點運動再睡？」

Ohm低頭看看自己的褲襠，嗯，早上挺有精神的，「做點運動好了。」他說。

5.

他們的計畫沒有成功。

後來Cartoonz空著手抵達現場，赤手空拳將兩個賴在床上的人拖下來，像抓著又吵又鬧的小朋友，拉他們到後座，用安全帶扣好扣滿，強制帶著兩個人出門，一起到超商購物。

6.

Bryce一直有個小小的願望，是希望有天可以見到Delirious本人，能和他的朋友好好打個招呼。

然而隨著時間流逝，Ohm跟Delirious在一起後，Brcye終於發現到，他大概這輩子，連Ohm的臉都不太可能再看到了。

「你知道他們甚至保險套都是網購的嗎！」Bryce對Satt說道，後者忙著一起吐槽，沒有去想為何Bryce會知道這件事。

7.

「出去交點朋友吧！」以前他們的母親說過同樣的話。

「在家也可以交朋友啊！」他們是這樣回答的，況且他們的朋友，也通通在家裡。

「出去見見世面吧！」有人會對他們這樣說，Delirious認為他有Youtube可以看，Ohm則是有自己的方法，吸收不同的新知識，保持“活到老、學到老，知識不一定要出門找”的態度。

其實往另一個方面想，他們的世界真的不大，可是一隻魚需要多大的一片海？大概只有魚他自己明白。

或許他們只需要，另一個小魚陪伴，就已經大大滿足他們的全世界，那又有何不可？


	24. 隕星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：關於在陽台發生的事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU  
> ＊NC-17  
> ＊向朋友要來寫的梗

Delirious當初買下這公寓，有部分原因是因為風景好，不論是白晝時溫暖的陽光與飄動的雲朵，還是夜晚深藍的背景中，無數車輛帶著不同顏色的燈光，宛若流星雨般，在繁華的洛勝都遊走。

「你不是怕高嗎？」Ohm曾經這樣問過他，大概也只有Ohm，會把這種無心的隨口話語放在心上，但Delirious確實有點恐高，他開飛機，甚至做許多花式的表演，依然在高處向下看時，心理無法克制的緊張，深怕自己失足跌落，就此摔成一灘爛泥。

只是人總愛犯賤，Delirious買了一個自己數著電梯樓層都會焦慮的公寓，還邀請Ohm到他家參觀，他知道最後他們一定會搞起來，在臥室、客廳或浴室，像兔子一樣不停的做愛，幾乎是筋疲力竭才罷休，令他全身痠痛個兩天，不得不躺在家裡休息。

他嘆口氣，有些恨自己不受控制，於是打開客廳的落地窗，走到陽台上想抽菸，卻發現自己身上什麼也沒帶，又懶得回去拿，乾脆站在外頭吹風。

剛洗好澡的身體微熱，Delirious又天生怕熱，晚上的涼風吹來，讓他一陣舒爽，他的手扶在陽台的矮牆邊，眼睛直視著遠處的山林，欣賞寬闊的景象。

身後突然有股力量，將他的身體向前壓，Delirious的心跳瞬間漏掉一拍，身體不自覺的僵硬起來，兩眼瞪得老大，「嘿！沒事的，是我。」攔腰抱著他的Ohm低聲說，語氣裡帶著不少安慰。

「不然呢？」Delirious翻個白眼，表現出不耐煩，不過嗅著熟悉的氣味，他確實放鬆下來，一面抱怨著很熱，一面又任由Ohm摟著自己，「這樣很舒服。」下巴靠在Delirious的肩膀，Ohm輕笑著，手圍得懷裡的人更緊，另一隻手則往他的大腿伸去。

最初Delirious有些小掙扎，經過方才的性事，他已經消耗不少體力，只是Ohm柔軟的手撫摸著他的身體，溫熱的掌心摩搓著皮膚細緻的大腿內側，他下意識的夾起腿，輕輕蹭著Ohm的手。

Ohm的鼻間滑過Delirious的後頸，嘴唇順著突起的線條來回移動，他聽見Delirious的呼吸加重，便決定更進一步，勾過Delirious的身體向後挪，美好的腰線在他面前舒展開來，有如一個隱晦的邀請。

從後方掀起Delirious身上單薄的T恤，Ohm親吻著下彎的曲線，一路往尾椎前進，他拉下Delirious的短褲，雪白的臀部和黑色的布料形成對比，「你還濕著.......」Ohm語帶驚奇的說道，雙手揉捏著手感很好的臀肉。

「我才驚訝你怎麼還可以硬著！」Delirious在心裡罵著，卻開不了口，他感覺Ohm的鼻息噴在自己的後穴，被操開過的肉洞似乎又興奮起來，一張一闔的等著被入侵。

Delirious的呼吸急促，起了點想要逃跑的念頭，但Ohm的舌頭已經探入他的體內，舔舐著收縮的腸道，攪和著他的神智，他發出一個舒服的哼聲，隨即咬牙止住剩下的聲音。

他家隔壁的鄰居尚未熄燈，間隔不到一公尺的陽台透著黃光，不論平時叫得再放縱，如今在暴露的室外，不時有細微的腳步聲和說話聲傳來，讓Delirious覺得羞恥。

他試著讓Ohm先停下來，然而在他後方的人絲毫不在意，濕軟的舌頭不斷觸碰他的敏感點，學著性交的動作戳刺，每每Delirious想說話時，要蹦出口的都是不成聲的嗚咽，他只好扒著圍牆的邊緣，臉埋在屈起的兩隻手臂裡。

等到Ohm終於放過他，他從沾著淚水和唾液的前臂抬頭，轉動染著紅點的脖子，看Ohm露出笑容，用手固定住他的骨盆，接著送入自己挺立的性器，撐開軟韌的通道，擠進環狀肌肉，感受深處的溫暖包覆。

一下子被填滿，Delirious全身緊繃，Ohm的陰莖回到他的體內，搗亂他的五臟六腑，以及每條神經的刺激，當Ohm動了起來，輾壓著他的前列腺，酥麻感更是掌控著他，讓他陷入歡愉之中難以自拔。

眼前的一切都在晃動，包括在他兩臂之間的地板與矮牆，彷彿世界在跟著他崩塌，Delirious大口大口的吸氣，努力支撐著自己的身體，Ohm卻像一再打碎他，又一片片溫柔的將他拼回去。

讓前列腺液弄濕的T恤下擺，摩擦著Delirious的陰莖，他空不出手，是Ohm主動握住他的性器，拇指搓著冒水的小孔，由前端向根部撸動，直到Delirious迎來高潮，滲出白濁的液體，便放開軟下來的陰莖。

剛發洩完的Delirious有些暈眩，隱約知道Ohm退出自己的身體，他意識過來時，Ohm把他翻過身，後背靠著堅硬的牆，軟綿綿的面對著Ohm，另一個人卡進快站不住的腿間，依然滾燙的性器貼著他的會陰。

「等、等等，別.......」Ohm環過Delirious的腰，趁著Delirious意識還不清的時候，抱起他的腿和屁股，頂著他的臂往後抵牆，將Delirious給架起來，腳離地的Delirious推著Ohm，但隱隱害怕自己掉下去，只能配合著動作。

矮牆只到他後背的一半過一些，他的一大塊背部沒有支持物，Delirious吞口口水，眼睛不由自主的往底下看，路燈灑下的空蕩街道，散發一種致命的引力，他的腦中浮現墜落的畫面，嚇得Delirious手緊抓著Ohm的肩頭，同時矛盾的想推開他，讓他放下自己。

「別怕，我抓住你了，」Ohm發現到Delirious的恐懼，俯身向前靠近微微發顫的人，在他的耳邊溫和的說道，語調柔軟的有如要安撫一個受驚的孩童，「我會好好抓著你。」他再次強調著，Delirious慌張的看著他搖搖頭，眼神中還是夾雜著恐懼。

Delirious深呼吸好幾次，嘗試挪動自己的身體，又由於身體重心改變而滑動，怕得不敢動彈，是Ohm牢牢扣著他，才不至於摔倒，他依舊難以放鬆下來，希望Ohm能放過他，帶著他回到安全的室內，可是Ohm只是在他身邊說著撫慰的話，反覆告訴他沒問題。

「你以為我會被你的花言巧語哄騙嗎？」他曾經好幾次這樣嗆過Ohm，以往遇到困難時，Ohm老是愛說鼓勵的話語，他知道自己心底當然是想要信任對方的，不過想到萬一這只是些謊言，他卻深深相信的話，豈不是愚蠢至極？

如果一直望著天空的話，可能不會那麼害怕，他就能越來越接近自己嚮往的藍，可是偶然間的回首，宛若詛咒的地心引力拉著他，想讓他下墜到無盡的深淵，在這險惡的世界，Delirious戰戰兢兢的活到現在，走著危險的鋼索，擔憂哪天會掉下去死亡。

只是不管拒絕過多少次，逃避過無數回歸塵土的機會，Ohm照樣伸出自己的手，攙扶著Delirious往前，「沒事的，我在這裡，不用害怕。」不厭其煩的跟他如此說道，充滿暖意與堅定的聲音在他耳後迴盪，

或許自己真的可以信任他，Delirious這樣想著，總算慢慢鬆懈下來，不再抵抗Ohm扛著他的力道，當他側臉靠著Ohm的肩頭，雙手輕輕環著對方的後背，似乎比先前要輕鬆且穩定許多。

Ohm重新進入他的身體，一邊低頭輕吻著Delirious微濕的額角，Delirious給撞得顛簸，張口發出細微的呻吟，手扳著Ohm的肩胛骨，但不再失控的胡亂出力，放心的讓僅有的牆壁，以及Ohm的手臂來撐住他。

Delirious聽著Ohm不斷說話，還有起伏的呼吸與心跳，最後Ohm射在他的身體裡，暖活的舒適圍繞著他，這一刻體會到結合的愉悅，好像眼前有什麼猛然的崩塌，他不再受到阻礙，義無反顧的向前，因為他知道身後總有人會扶著他前進。


	25. 水能覆舟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Ohm的夜半奇遇記

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊NC-17  
> ＊朋友的點梗，游泳池愛愛  
> ＊支持安全性行為

「滴答」的聲音打在耳朵，有如石子墜入池水，下沉再下沉，躺在冰冷的水底，上頭更是波光粼粼，卻照不進陰暗的深處，想要伸手觸碰，距離變得遙不可及，全身無力而無法動彈，張口僅有無聲的吶喊，化在水中直至消散，無人知曉曾經在水面的漣漪，最後消失在何處。

Ohm睜開眼睛的瞬間，直覺是外頭下雨了，他的手抱著棉被，仰面躺在床鋪上，兩眼瞪著灰四的天花板，再仔細聽一小會兒，沒有任何水滴的聲響，僅有偶爾的蟲鳴，四周靜悄悄的，原本隔壁房窸窣的說話聲也消失無蹤。

陷在床鋪中有種放鬆的舒適，能懶洋洋的享受片刻的寧靜，Ohm不是那種很會認床的人，加上整天奔波玩樂，方才睡得算沉，現在雖然可以睡回去，但腦袋是足夠清醒，他「嘿咻」的坐起身，轉頭看著覆蓋薄紗的窗戶。

月光從窗簾的縫隙透入，灑在鋪著地毯的房間，畫下一條白色的粗線，彷彿在他心上拉起一條線，牽引著人前進，Ohm爬下床，赤腳踩在粗絨頭地毯，沙沙的聲響隨著微弱的影子前進，他的手輕碰著窗簾，起初不敢用力壓，接著他掀開輕薄的布料，從反映著自己樣貌的望出去。

放眼望去的話，他能看見附近的綠樹與位於遠處的人家，但將視線往下放，Delirious家的游泳池印入眼簾，深夜的泳池宛若藏在森林的密湖，湖水散發著清涼的氣息，微風撥過乾淨的池面，像是少女擺動她的長裙。

Ohm的手扶著窗戶，白色的紋印玻璃上展開，他像個好奇的孩子般探頭，鄰人家的樹木輕輕搖晃，左右朝著手，他的目光回到泳池邊，黑色的人影在遊蕩，瞇起眼睛想看得更仔細，他發現那是房子的主人，正悠哉的在池邊散步。

其實Ohm沒想過Delirious會邀請自己到他家來，一開始只是個不經意提起的話題，他見過Cartoonz和Bryce，卻始終沒法親自抱抱他的另一位朋友，他尊重Delirious的隱私，只是這不免成為他有些遺憾的事情。

「你下週可以來，我正要清理游泳池。」Delirious當時在語音裡這樣說到，語氣中帶著點隨意，在Ohm還沒來得及回答前，Bryce吵鬧起來，表示自己受到冷落，Delirious一副受不了的嘆氣，隨即又笑出聲，大發慈悲似的開放讓Bryce加入。

那天關掉語音之後，Ohm拍拍在客廳睡覺的Buddy，坐在沙發上在睡前刷推特，才察覺自己有多興奮，螢幕滾動的字體，他幾乎是難以看進去，激動的情緒浸染他的腦袋，等他鑽進被窩裡面躺好時，心跳仍然砰通砰通的大響著。

Delirious的房子有股熟悉的氣味，Ohm站在樓梯口，鼻間是淡淡的安心，扶著木製的扶手，樓梯間的轉角昏暗，他小心翼翼的下樓，腳趾頭觸碰幾下地面，在放心的往下踩，客廳因為外頭的月光，看來有如藍色的水族館。

落地窗打開一半，夜風流入室內，Ohm跨過白色的門檻，踏上磁磚製的地板，啪搭啪搭的腳步聲前進，耳邊是攪動的水聲，他走到泳池的邊緣，停在坐在池邊的Delirious身旁，「你睡不著？」他低頭問道，原本盯著手機的Delirious仰起臉，有些驚訝的看像突然出現的人。

「算是吧，」收起被嚇到的模樣，Delirious揮揮手後收回，屁股往旁邊挪一些，讓Ohm可以順勢坐下來，「你又是怎樣，認床嗎？是你自己說要來的。」他放下手機，深色的小機器躺在潮濕的地面，藍色的眼睛盯著Ohm，好笑的說著。

「剛睡過一下子，然後我看到你在這裡。」Ohm學著Delirious的樣子，只將小腿泡進水裡，曲折的倒影在另一前後動的雙腿旁邊游動，冰涼的水輕易攀近他的皮膚，原先殘存的幾絲迷糊瞬間消失。

「不要在深夜偷窺別人，這樣很變態。」聽到Ohm的話，Delirious的上半身向側邊傾斜，故意表現得要躲開對方，嘴角是充滿笑意，Ohm跟著靠過去，急忙解釋自己的行為，「我想看看窗外的風景而已。」他的語氣帶著點激動，同時也覺得好玩。

「你甚至是待在我的房子裡。」Delirious回到原位，繼續吐槽著旁邊的人，Ohm已經放棄爭辯，「對啦！我就是喜歡偷看你，被你逮到了，誰叫你這麼吸引人。」他語氣誠懇的說，好似煞有其事，這下換Delirious說不出話，眼睛瞪得老大。

「別老對人說這些奇怪的話......」撇過微紅的臉，Delirious不耐煩的咕噥著，眼睛盯著濺起水花的水面，他的表情因為波動而顯得扭曲，Ohm時常對他說這類的話，有時候Delirious可以無視，但現在本人就距離自己不到二十公分，他實在不曉得要如何應對。

Ohm稍微彎下腰，試著看清楚Delirious的正面，他歪著腦袋，眼底印出那張不知所措的臉，「嘿，Delirious！」他輕聲喊著對方的名字，語調是溫和且放鬆的，不過Ohm的腦袋裡是一股衝動，「幹嘛？」聽見Ohm的叫喚後，Delirious果然轉過頭來，藍色的眼睛望著他的朋友。

事情在瞬間發生，那或許說不上是一個吻，是嘴唇上輕輕的碰觸，蜻蜓點水的快速又輕柔，卻足以讓Delirious難以行動，愣愣的朝Ohm露出停滯似的眼神，「這只有你能有，你是特別的。」Ohm甚至不清楚自己怎麼說出那些話的，他感覺自己純粹是打開嘴巴，然而告白就這樣說出口。

他的臉頰發燙，腦子同樣像團糨糊，Delirious的嘴唇很軟，他的唇邊仍餘繞著蛋糕般香甜的氣息，Ohm小聲的喘著氣，找回自己呼吸的節奏，他直視著Delirious參雜困惑的眼睛，鼓起勇氣伸出手，手掌扶著另一個人的肩膀，再次上前觸碰他。

這回他更大膽些，不再是膽怯的淺淺碰觸，而是停留在Delirious的唇上，手心下傳來熱度與起初的僵硬，漸漸變得像是融化一樣，Delirious沒有抵抗，反倒配合著Ohm，兩片濕潤的唇微啟，吸取著彼此的氧氣。

他們的鼻尖磨蹭在一起，額頭抵著彼此，分開的下唇沾著點銀絲，兩個人彷彿忘記要怎麼呼吸，溫熱的氣息噴灑在減短的距離，Ohm捏幾下Delirious的肩膀，後者的手也拽著他的袖口，指尖傳來緊張的力道，猶豫著該如何是好。

Ohm伸長自己的脖子，試著再靠過去，猛得一個重心不穩，他嘩啦一聲被Delirious推進水裡，泡在藍色的泳池，全身浸入涼水中，頭髮隨著水瓢動，眼前是無數氣泡，還有Delirious模糊的身形。

「搞什麼？」踩在游泳池底，Ohm的半個上身浮出水面，水從他塌掉的頭髮流過臉頰，他在水珠中看向坐在岸邊的Delirious，「你需要冷靜一點，Ohm。」Delirious一副自己這樣做很合理的說著，好像在對另一個人說話，實際上也彷彿在告訴自己一般。

Ohm划開前方的水，艱難的向前移動，Delirious彎著腰，手臂撐在自己大腿上，當Ohm接近他的兩腿之間時，他沒有躲開，只是富饒趣味的看著對方，「或許我已經足夠冷靜。」Ohm仰著臉，回予Delirious一個肯定的笑容。

「是嗎？」重覆問著面前的人，Delirious故意湊近Ohm一些，跟呼吸稍微急促的Ohm，距離不到5公分，他的雙手移動到Ohm的臉頰上，發涼的手掌貼著臉部的曲線，但無法降低他們體內的燥熱，Ohm扶著Delirious的後腦，弄濕了黑色的髮尾。

他們再次的接吻，吸吮著彼此的嘴唇，舌頭輕巧的滑入口腔，掃過柔軟的內壁，描繪牙齒的突起，然後他們分開，望進近在咫尺的的那對眼睛裡，他們的眼睛並不相同，倒映的身影更是截然不同，可眼神裡的炙熱與渴望，相似的不可思議，好似他們早已期待這一刻許久。

不一樣的人生歷練，造就他們的差異，有時兩人之中，有個人比較溫和如水，另一個人則激動如火，不過又能同樣笑得有如純真的孩子，或是說著各式玩笑與調情話語，如今他們緊貼在一起，深怕鬆手便會失去一切。

Ohm的手改變位置，在Delirious的腰線游移，他的鼻翼跟嘴唇擦過染上水滴的身體，最後停在起伏的下腹部，Ohm的視線上移，與Delirious濕潤的眼睛對視，接著手指抅過黑色短褲的邊緣，在另一個人配合的抬起屁股後，拉下濕透的布料放到一旁。

扶著Delirious的膝蓋，沿著繃起的肌肉向大腿內側移動，象牙白的皮膚滑順，比起絲綢的觸感要好且溫暖真實，他的手接觸到腿根，指腹畫出暗藏的摺痕，他落下細碎的吻痕，一邊撸動Delirious逐漸硬挺的性器。

刺激和舒服的感覺爬上Delirious的身體，他的手扳著泳池邊緣，避免自己滑落，也制止他喊叫出聲，屋裡還有他們的朋友在睡覺，他向來樂於炫耀，不過現在他不願分享這夜半的幽會。

性器的頂端讓濕熱的舌頭舔舐著，Delirious下意識的收攏雙腿，小腿推動了池水，掀起幾個小波浪，碎在Ohm的身體兩側，屍體沉到水中消失，「等、等一下......」Ohm將他整根含入，溫熱的內部包覆著他，困著他無處可逃。

Delirious咬著自己的下唇，鼻腔傳出陣陣的悶哼，隱忍著舒服的感覺，Ohm聽見那些悅耳的聲音，順著Delirious挺動的臀部，把他吞得更深，手指一邊挑逗著根部，並揉弄著陰囊，弄得Delirious有些暈頭撞向，腳跟磨著Ohm的背，想催促對方有進一步。

指頭從大腿底部的摺痕滑過，撩過敏感的會陰，Delirious輕顫一下，不過沒阻止Ohm的動作，另一個人得到默許，繼續前進著，手指停在緊緻的肛口，淺淺戳入一部分的指甲，搔刮著花型的洞穴，在慢慢沿著環狀肌肉轉動，抅扯收放的入口處，找尋深入的機會。

等待稍為適應之後，整根指頭進入炙熱中，沿著指節流下的水珠，一同混合著內在的熱氣，最初的侵入有些疼痛與不適，Delirious拽著Ohm的頭髮，像是要推開他，一會兒又想將他拉近，Ohm的唇舌與空出的手安撫著他，一邊繼續摸索，直到Delirious流瀉出一個沾著鼻音的呻吟，Ohm確定自己找對方向。

但Ohm不敢太心急，他轉動著手指，一點一滴的打開另一個人，時不時按壓隱藏的小點，嘴裡沒有停下含著Delirious的性器，只要Delirious迎合的往Ohm的喉嚨深入，接著後穴便是再次的戳刺，軟濕指腹每每擦過前列腺，一陣酥麻感蔓延至全身。

前後的刺激令Delirious暈頭轉向，反覆打亂成形的思緒，他漸漸半躺在池邊，腳跟踩著泳池的邊緣，兩腿張著呈現W的形狀，在Ohm的面前敞開自己的身體，他已經忘記起先的羞澀，又或說不再在意。

Ohm讓一切收進自己的眼底，他欣賞著Delirious顫抖的軀體，流連的摸著濕滑的皮膚，看著在潔白小腿上的水光，Ohm聯想到人魚的魚鱗，若Delirious是條人魚，肯定是海裡最美的一條，他願意終生當個水手，放棄綠色的陸地，致死待在有著他愛人的藍色海洋。

即使被尖牙俐齒所撕裂，被殘忍的吞食下肚，他也能因此滿足，如同那些小脾氣與鬧彆扭，都是甜蜜的滋味，不論是隔著半塊大陸，對著螢幕聽著亂七八糟的笑聲，還是現在這般面對彼此，聽著急促起來的喘息聲，他正是愛著這樣真實的男人。

累積著的舒服要達到臨界，Delirious嗚嗚兩聲，試著掙脫開Ohm，後者卻不打算鬆手，在濕軟腸道裡活動的三根手指戳刺著，重重壓在前列腺上，Delirious實在無法忍耐，就這麼射在Ohm的嘴裡，白色的濁液甚至沾到對方的嘴角。

向後一小步，Ohm抬頭望著Delirious想說話，不過依然陷在高潮餘韻的樣子，他用拇指擦過自己的嘴唇，舌尖舔去殘存的體液，「你弄髒了我的泳池。」恢復過來的Delirious坐起來，輕喘著氣，小腿放回水中，聲音沙啞的說著。

「我很樂意幫你清理。」手掌放在Delirious的膝蓋上，Ohm笑著回應道，Delirious咕噥著要對方遵守約定，接著撲通一聲，整個人泡進水裡，水淹過他的胸口，乘載著他有些發軟的身體，他的眼睛盯著Ohm，張開自己的雙手，摟住同樣過來抱住他的Ohm。

他的背靠在泳池的牆壁，手捧著Ohm的臉，一次又一次親吻著對方的嘴唇，Ohm回吻著不願離開太遠，然後趁Delirious想奪回呼吸時，啃著他的下巴，再在線條明顯的頸部與鎖骨處，留下星星點點的紫紅痕跡。

手劃破晃蕩的水，Delirious艱難的扯開厚重的布料，握住那根半硬的性器，將人拉近自己，粗大的陰莖貼著他的大腿，他的雙腿夾緊戳弄著的熱度，彎起膝蓋摩擦，感受想受到安擾的慾望。

Delirious輕推著Ohm，拉開約一個前臂長的距離，他轉過身背對後方的人，回頭朝Ohm 露出一個暗示性的眼神，還把一隻手伸到背後，撥開準備好的肉穴，Ohm馬上明白他的意思，手臂環過纖瘦的腰桿，吻著Delirious的額角，下半身緊靠著那對渾圓的臀丘。

另一隻手扣著Delirious的髖部，Ohm的陰莖緩緩插入柔韌的肌肉，前端撐開層層的內裏，硬挺的柱身摩擦著溫熱的通道，他進到最底部，將狹窄的空間全部填滿，陰囊就在Delirious的臀部上。

收緊的環狀肌肉擠壓著Ohm，緊緊包覆著他，勾勒出陰莖的形狀，Ohm的臉蹭蹭Delirious的腦袋，跟著動了起來，抽出自己的性器，到剩下頭部再重新放入，他不斷調整角度，心裡想要Delirious也能享受到。

Delirious趴在泳池邊，臉埋進自己的手臂裡，Ohm一下下緩慢的插入，都像在折磨他，輾磨過他體內的每一吋，時而觸及前列腺帶來快感，時而戳進最深處，塞滿他的身體，鼻腔透露出細緻的嗯聲。

他的腳有些打顫，歡愉從下體擴散至全身，Ohm提著他的腰，將凹著腰跟身體拉近自己懷裡，Delirious稍稍惦起腳尖，臀部主動撞上Ohm的性器，帶著點貪婪和要求，吞下整根硬挺。

背後是輕柔的細吻，Ohm的鼻尖畫著面前美好的線條，水珠在白皙的背部滾動，他沾去一些，落下幾絲留念，四周包圍他們的水，隨著他們的動作搖晃，像是要吞沒，又像揭露潛藏其中的秘密。

斷斷續續的抽著氣，呻吟的節奏已經不同先前，Ohm察覺到Delirious的狀況，將人抱得更緊，圈住暖呼呼的身體，像是要和他融為一體，他的頭抵在Delirious的肩頭，重重的喘著粗氣，自己也面臨高潮的邊緣，聽見Delirious結結巴巴叫著他的名字，幾乎在他懷裡融化，他的胃部緊縮，心跳漏掉一拍，皺起眉頭加快速度，撞進Delirious的身體裡最後一下，兩個人同時射出來。

他們鬆懈下來，維持摟抱的姿勢休息，細微的波浪聲在耳邊，水的浮力幫忙支撐著疲倦的身體，載浮載沉的有如夢境，「你得留下來幫我打掃。」等待恢復些體力，Delirious轉過頭看著Ohm，揚起一邊的嘴角。

Ohm盯著那對眼睛，裏頭映照著高潮後的愉快、放鬆與明亮的星星，覺得對方不論要求什麼，他似乎都可以答應，「當然。」他哼唱般的回答道，瞇起眼睛露出笑容，又親吻了他像水一般的愛人一次。

 

*後續  
早晨的時候Ohm打著呵欠下樓，就聽見Delirious在碎碎念，「我想要吃煎蛋！」他對那著鍋鏟的Cartoonz說，還像個賴皮的小孩一樣吵鬧的敲桌子。

Cartoonz看來想用鐵鏟劈Delirious的腦袋，但還是邊罵邊轉過身，從冰箱裡拿出兩顆雞蛋，Ohm走過去坐到Delirious旁邊的空位，給自己倒杯牛奶，在他對面的Bryce眨眨眼睛，露出一個笑容。

「你昨天睡得好嗎？」穿著紫色T恤的青年問，那張詭異的笑臉讓Ohm皺起眉頭，「很好啊！」他起身接過Cartoonz遞來的盤子，狐疑的看著Bryce，後者呵呵的笑兩聲，手指指著自己的脖子。

Ohm剛醒來的腦袋還沒轉過來，仔細看眼Bryce的皮膚，「蛤？」他用口型問道，受不了的Bryce翻個白眼，悄悄筆劃著Ohm跟旁邊戳著蛋的Delirious。

低頭發現看不到自己的脖子，Ohm轉而看向Delirious，總算瞧見對方身上的好幾個紅點，他抿起嘴，忍住震驚的尖叫。避免引起任何恐慌。

他早上起來時，還以為昨天是場夢，看在老天的份上，他在泳池幹了他的朋友，證據就在離他不到幾公分的地方，「Delirious……」他小聲的用氣音喊著，Delirious只是心不在焉的「嗯」一聲，眼睛根本沒有看過去。

Ohm心裡有些著急，想要到Delirious耳邊提醒對方，結果Cartoonz突然出現在他身後，低聲喊他的名字，語氣聽來嚴肅得像第一次見面的丈母娘，「你收拾好行李沒？」Cartoonz認真的問道，想確定Ohm跟Bryce搭飛機的時間。

「他要留下來，幫我打掃泳池。」Ohm還沒回答，Delirious已經含著滿嘴食物，口齒不清的說道，Cartoonz一臉震驚，差點連手裡的平底鍋都摔了，Bryce則擺出一副「我早猜到了」的表情，被Ohm在桌下偷踹一腳。

面對意料之外的事情，Cartoonz質問起Delirious是怎麼回事，你不是才清理過？你昨天甚至只躺在旁邊滑手機欸！而且我也可以幫你啊！」穿著圍裙的大男人激動的說著，Delirious在表現得不耐煩之餘，偷瞥一眼抿著嘴不敢講話的Ohm，後者接收到富含寓意的眼神，更加確信昨天晚上不是夢。

他想起昨天他們爬出泳池，溼答答的溜回屋裡，Delirious將他拉近自己房間的浴室，兩個人擠在淋浴間偷笑，他們都累得沒辦法再做一次，只用熱水沖過全身，雙手撫摸著對方的身體，暖活了軀殼的裡裡外外，才滿意的踏出去，回到自己床上睡覺。

「下次還是換個地方好了。」在Ohm闔上門前，送他過去的Delirious站在房門口，悄聲的在他耳邊說完，宛若一隻逃脫的野兔，蹦搭著躲回自己房間，藏起有些發紅的臉，「我想要的太陽蛋！不是這種的！」他看著Delirious岔開話題，不禁是一陣期待，連Bryce偷講他奇怪也管不著了。


	26. 夜半冒險

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Ryan在半夜被隔壁房的Jonathan叫出去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊校園AU  
> ＊跟之前在推特上提過的歌唱校園梗有關  
> ＊靈感來源：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wjc7VQW42pU

Ryan被斷斷續續的嗡嗡聲吵醒，他呻吟著伸手去拿床頭的手機，螢幕上的通知瞬間閃傷他的眼睛，他摀著臉一會兒，再瞇著眼睛看是誰半夜不睡覺，白色的燈光中，顯示的是好幾封未讀通知，全部都來自於Jonathan。

手指軟綿綿的解鎖螢幕，點開仍在持續新增的訊息，內容重複性很高，基本上是「你在幹嘛」、「快起床」、還有「快回我」等等，「怎麼了？」Ryan勉強從模糊的鍵盤上打字，刪掉和修改幾次，才終於打出正確的語句送出。

另外一邊的人正在輸入訊息，小點點跑步的時候，睡意差點拉走Ryan，手裡的手機嗡嗡兩下，Ryan猛得睜開眼，「醒了就快出來到走廊集合！」Jonathan傳完訊息後，上線的綠點馬上消失，Ryan猜對方應該是準備出門。

他揉揉還有點糊的眼睛，小聲的爬下床，避免吵醒他那位像魔王的室友Bryce，抓過放在椅背的灰色外套，Ryan套上拖鞋，悄聲的慢慢打開門後走出去，剛好看見隔壁門口同樣躡手躡腳的Jonathan，握著門把要關門。

「嘿！怎麼了嗎？」Ryan靠到Jonathan的旁邊，有些擔憂的問道，怕是Jonathan又忘記寫作業要抄，這樣他得冒著風險回房間，拿桌上的作業出來，「不要那麼大聲！」啪得一掌打在另一個人的手臂，Jonathan壓低聲音罵著，一邊瞪向還沒清醒的Ryan。

「我耳朵不好嘛......」搓搓被打疼的手臂，Ryan將聲音放得更低，在Jonathan耳邊哀怨的說，Jonathan不耐煩的翻個白眼，左右張望一下，確定沒有人被他們驚醒，「跟我來。」他朝Ryan招招手，領著人往樓梯間走。

他們用手機照著昏暗的樓梯間，一手扶著牆壁，另一隻手互相拉著對方，避免其中一個人跌倒，好不容易走到一樓的後門附近，Jonathan比了個噤聲的手勢，他們一起朝舍監室探出頭，看見舍監果然在看重播的真人實境秀。

「我們該怎麼辦？」Ryan眼神憂心的看著Jonathan，儘管對方沒有說明，不過他猜得到Jonathan要帶他走後門出去，只是目前有舍監看守，他不免怕Jonathan的計畫無法實現，「別擔心，一切都沒問題的。」瞥一眼手機上的時間，Jonathan安撫著後面的人，也像是在對自己說道。

手機的時間跳到下一個數字，原本專注盯著電視的舍監突然有了其他動作，從老舊的沙發起身，一面抓著屁股，一面拿起手機，緩慢的離開舍監室，往廁所的方向前進，沒注意到有兩個影子在暗處晃動。

窩在樓梯間轉角的兩個人心臟都快跳出來，等待廁所門關起的聲音傳出，Jonathan回給被他壓在身後的Ryan一個得意的眼神，Ryan鬆下肩膀，跟著Jonathan一起站起來，伸伸有些發麻的腿，「快點、快點！」Jonathan催促著，Ryan趕緊邁開腳步跟上。

他們迅速且安靜的跑到後門，成功溜出宿舍，夜晚微涼的空氣闖入肺部，Ryan深吸一口氣，有種自己很久沒好好呼吸的感覺，宿舍裡悶熱的壓力消失大半。

Jonathan繼續往前校舍，Ryan也就在後頭走，四周黑漆漆的，唯有花圃裡的一兩盞路燈，照著若隱若現的道路，偶爾有幾隻蟲子飛過，放大的影子令Ryan嚇一跳。

雖然已經不是小孩，他依然對黑暗有著點恐懼，幾乎是要貼到Jonathan的背後，不敢跟他間隔太多。

前方的人似乎也察覺Ryan的不安，他停在路中間，手拽過Ryan的手腕，「不要走丟！」他撇過臉，拉著Ryan加快速度，後方比較高大的男孩駝著背，腳步踉蹌的努力跟好，等Ryan抓準對方的節奏後，反手握住Jonathan的手，後者雖然僵硬一下，不過沒有多說什麼。

打開教室壞掉許久的窗戶，Jonathan率先爬進去，確定沒問題之後，用手機照亮附近的雜物，再扶Ryan進來，他們靠著彼此，彷彿在玩試膽遊戲一樣，懷著緊張的心情穿過黑暗的走廊，踏上空無一人的樓梯。

整個樓梯間只有他們的腳步聲，連手機光照晃過去的影子，都令他們心驚膽跳，直到抵達最高層，Jonathan將手機遞給Ryan，讓他負責光照，自己則把手穿過鐵欄杆，纖細的手腕在欄杆內折來折去，好幾次Ryan都害怕Jonathan會因此受傷，或者就此卡住無法動彈。

不過Jonathan皺著眉一會兒，一個「喀鏘」的聲音傳來，「然後－－好啦！」他高興的宣布，同時抽回擦紅的手，推開通往天台大門的鐵門，Ryan站在原地，一副不可思議的看著Jonathan，「快點啊！別一直呆站在那裏！」後者感覺另一個人沒反應，回過頭發現他在發愣，便揮揮手叫醒他。

Ryan搖搖腦袋，踩著最後幾個階梯，在後面盯著Jonathan打開厚重的門，深藍色的天空印入眼簾，他們跨過一前一後的門檻，再關上兩扇隨風擺動的門，整個頂樓只剩他們倆，Jonathan歡呼一聲，蹦蹦跳跳的跑到圍欄邊，Ryan望著他的背影，不禁微笑起來。

他走到矮牆邊，手搭在粗糙的石頭邊，感覺微風吹過他的頭髮，好似煩惱被帶走得舒爽，放眼望去是校園的其他部分，再更遠處有星星點點的燈光，閃爍著不同顏色的光芒，Jonathan在旁邊哼著歌，一邊愉悅的搖頭晃腦。

「你在唱什麼？」Ryan隨口問道，Jonathan抬起頭看他，似乎有些不好意思自己唱歌被聽到，「最近聽到的歌，你要聽嗎？」他摳摳堅硬的圍牆，接著從口袋裡掏出手機，插上耳機之後，拿其中一邊分給Ryan。

輕快的吉他聲傳出，Ryan認真的聽著沒聽過的樂曲，一旁的Jonathan見他沒排斥，轉身對著圍牆，微微的搖頭晃腦，又開始小聲的哼唱出聲，Ryan和他一同搖動腦袋，Jonathan瞥他一眼，高興的揚起嘴角，乾脆越唱越大聲。

以往會怕自己走音，或者是聲音不好，不太敢大聲唱歌，不過Ryan被Jonathan感染歡快的情緒，也試著唱起他記得的歌詞，Jonathan這下唱得更嗨，裝作歌手一樣握著手機當麥克風，直接面對Ryan唱歌，Ryan忍不住拍手，彎著腰笑幾聲，接著歌詞唱下去。

他們胡亂扭腰擺手，你一句、我一句的合唱，有時候又同時放聲大唱副歌，音樂的歌詞裡有些是他們不熟悉的語言，但他們也不在乎，隨心所欲的模仿聲音，不用顧慮他人的眼光，就在半夜的天台放膽歌唱。

等到歌曲結束，Jonathan喘著氣，收回他的耳機，「你有感覺好一點嗎？」他一邊捲著耳機，一邊低頭問著維持著笑容的Ryan，「我是說，我知道你最近因為獎學金的事情心情不好......」把耳機收好後，Jonathan在嘴裡咕噥般的說著，還是垂著頭不看另一個人。

「我真的很需要那筆錢。」Ryan聳聳肩膀，這幾天成績的事情讓他壓力很大，要是沒有拿到獎學金，難保他能繼續念書，「你知道你可以找我們幫忙.......」拇指抹著髒兮兮的手機螢幕，Jonathan終於抬起臉，對著Ryan說。

Ryan看著Jonathan的眼睛，一時間找不到話，他思考幾秒，決定彎下腰．親一下Jonathan的額頭，「沒事，我可以為了你們努力拿到的！」他笑著說，還拍拍Jonathan的頭，「真的很謝謝你，Jonathan。」Ryan滿臉誠懇的補充道。

Jonathan整張臉都紅了，撇過臉再偷偷斜眼瞄另一個人，「如果真的那麼感謝，就拿出誠意。」他的語調包含著埋怨，雙手交叉在胸前，Ryan被他惹得發笑，然後再次親吻Jonathan，不同是這次落在嘴唇上，而Jonathan沒有躲開，滿意的接受了。

＊小趣事  
Bryce有時候發現Ryan賴床，會拿著吉他站在Ryan的床邊，大聲的自彈自唱，Ryan就會拿枕頭丟他，偶爾躺在旁邊的Jonathan會先起來罵人。


	27. 鹹魚男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Ohm有時候覺得Delirious像條魚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊微NC-17  
> ＊跟朋友討論之後跑出來的鹹魚Lirious梗

不知道是誰先提起的，幾個大男孩混在一起，喝點小酒之後，突然就聊到了關於性的話題，「所以你跟Delirious，最近好嗎？」話題轉到Ohm身上，大夥全都對他投以期盼的眼神，令手裡還抓著一片披薩，打算直接大口放進嘴裡的人有點尷尬。

Ohm大概可以理解其他人的好奇，畢竟向來神秘不露面的Delirious，現在跟自己住在一起，他們不敢去多問Cartoonz，而且後者也放下啤酒，慫恿著他開口，跟Delirious相處多年的男人，也不見得完全了解他兄弟另一部分的生活。

「呃、很不錯啊……」Ohm在眾人的目光中，勉強擠出這幾個字，說完又覺得不妙，自己好像電視上那種已經和妻子吵架，被趕出家門睡在公園，還得故作堅強的男人，但他一時間真不知道要說什麼。

其他人互看幾眼，不約而同的開始吐槽Ohm，「你這色老頭兔子裝什麼乖？」他們這樣說著，Ohm不好意思的嘿嘿笑，他不是那種擅長和他人分享私密生活的人，儘管直播或平時喜歡和人聊天，他還是有些秘密想存在心裡。

「那平常Delirious到底是什麼樣子？」有人提出這個問題，Ohm的手搓搓下巴，仔細的想了一下，「很像魚吧……」認真搜尋所以他認識的字詞，Ohm總算找到一個適合的，可惜這答案讓他的朋友們十分傻眼。

「像魚是怎麼回事啊！」他們好笑的問著，不過Ohm也解釋不清楚，只是發出陣陣傻笑，他的朋友們見Ohm講不出個所以然，就換個不同話題，討論起關於水族館的事情。

其實Ohm真心認為Delirious像條魚，他自由自在的過活，不管是巨大的海洋，還是在屬於自己的小水族箱，他都能悠游其中，偶爾在遇到事情時，又會激動的四處蹦跳，Ohm根本抓不住滑溜的傢伙。

他們的生活很簡單，工作時就是玩遊戲跟剪影片，兩個人有自己的工作室，隔音都特別改造過，避免他們哪天連住在遠處的鄰居都可以投訴他們，也是讓對方可以不吵到彼此為主，雖然不免還是會錄到所謂不該錄到的東西。

像是當Ohm結束今天的Dead by daylight，聽著自己的影片做剪輯，在自己的說話聲裡，傳出一個「啊！！！燒焦啦！！！」的微弱尖叫，要是他沒注意，不小心剪進去影片發佈，嘻哩呼嚕的胡亂話語，大概會讓他傳出家裡鬧鬼的消息。

有時候不是偶然的情況，當Ohm看到自己在遊戲裡休息去廁所，回來前的那段應該是空白的地方，出現Delirious的歌聲，五音不全的唱著關於浣熊很可愛的歌詞，Ohm大笑出來，躺在他後面沙發玩手機的Delirious則揚起一邊眉毛，好笑的問他怎麼了。

其他日常同樣十分普通，至少對Ohm來說是，因為Delirious就是很Delirious，他不知道怎麼跟別人說。他們的晚餐不是人肉，也沒有遍地屍體，單純是常見的晚餐，有時候比較懶，他們會訂速食，有時候他們誰興致來，餐桌上會出現各種新奇的食物。

然後他們關上電視，收拾好桌面的碗盤和垃圾，一起在廚房洗跟擦拭盤子，將所有東西歸位後，他們會推擠著上樓，在樓梯間或臥房門口親吻，腳步交纏的進入房間裡，緩慢的在床鋪上做愛。

Ohm對自己的性生活挺滿意的，儘管他們年紀都過了那個衝動如火的時候，卻依然保持對彼此的熱情，存留著年少時的性慾旺盛，Ohm可愛死了Delirious主動上前，輕吻著他的臉頰，討好似的舔著唇角，想讓Ohm放下手裡的一切，馬上抱起撒嬌的人，在所及之物上大搞一番。

然而Delirious並非永遠有那麼多活力，他體力不好且身體也差，不愛運動還經常犯懶，連在客廳看電視，遙控器掉到地板上，要起身撿一下都嫌麻煩，不是傳訊息把在另一個房間的Ohm叫來，就是以一種特技般的方式，用腳趾夾起東西。

這懶惰的樣子連在床上也是，他會像條鹹魚一樣，動都不動的躺在枕頭裡，讓Ohm抓著他的腿幹他，或是軟軟的在另一個人身下癱著，手擺在枕頭兩邊，張著修長的雙腿，嘴裡咕噥著微弱的呻吟，感覺身體被他的情人填滿。

直到他們都高潮，Delirious在餘韻過去後，會滿意的爬起來，跟沒事人一樣跨過Ohm，哼著歌自己到浴室裡清洗，留著疲倦的人倒在床鋪裡，手酸腳酸還腰疼，一根手指也不想動，搞得好像自己被小精靈吸乾似的。

他們倆當然都喜歡做愛，不論是溫和的愛撫，還是激烈的摩擦，多數時候他們會準備充足，「我可不想屁股痛到不能拉屎！」Delirious說著，Ohm表示同意，老二破皮也不是開玩笑的。

兩個人從第一次起就小心翼翼，不過難免還是笨手笨腳的，Ohm記得自己的指頭不小心弄痛Delirious時，在忍不住的嘶聲之中，正對著Ohm的人握住他的手腕，緊張的直發抖。

「很痛嗎？」Ohm擔憂的問道，Delirious咬著下唇，抬頭瞪著他白目的男朋友，接著伸手去掐他的臉頰，「廢話！痛死了！」但是他從來沒有推開過Ohm，反倒自己微微扭著身體，找到一個舒適點的位置。

最終Ohm總算完全進入他，他們摟抱在一起，不放過任何能貼合之處，Delirious垂下眼睛，有些不敢相信自己可以包容下另一個男人，不過這種感覺很快被拋在腦後，他的腦子裡充斥著溫暖、滿足與愉悅。

體會過結合的快感，往後他們開始嘗試各種方式，被迫聽Delirious分享的Cartoonz可不願再想起，可他們並非總是做全套，在遇上兩個人同時想做，又是一副難以動作時，他們會有折衷辦法，不過有時會變得好似一場無形的小爭鬥。

例如Ohm提著行李到家，喘著粗氣看向站在樓梯口的Delirious，才過幾天而已，他已經非常想念不在枕邊的體溫，感冒的Delirious還特地戴著口罩，跑來給他一個感覺有點不甘願的擁抱。

雖然嘗試過電話性愛，效果也是十分顯著，可是Ohm早上被Satt的拍門聲吵醒，看著自己竟然還趴著，褲子拉在半個屁股下，一隻手甚至有點黏黏的，搞得像自己昨天酒後亂性，而更恐怖的是他的手機還在通話中。

分開後重逢的張力牽扯著他們，他們察覺到彼此眼中的炙熱，幾天沒見的思念化成性慾，可惜身體卻力不從心的無法負荷，此時兩個人給了對方一個了解的眼神，「不然你幫我打手槍/口交就好！」他們同時說話，但內容再度很沒默契的不同。

望著另一個人的眼睛，最後是妥協互相幫對方擼出來，他們面對面的坐在床上，手探進褲子裡，撫摸著逐漸硬挺的性器，他們對著彼此發出舒服的嘆息，Delirious的額頭靠在Ohm的肩頭，有一下沒一下的蹭著他。

正當Ohm因為覺得Delirious的樣子滿可愛的，想要乾脆壓上人時，Delirious射在他的手上，在他還來不及反應時，身體慢慢往旁邊滑，倒在Ohm的懷裡就睡著了，怎麼搖都不醒。

Ohm把人放好在床鋪裡，還替Delirious蓋好棉被，獨自帶著有點鹹味的臉，悄悄解決卡在一半的生理需求，等到他回到屬於自己的那半邊床，Delirious已經滾到上面，像隻死魚一樣佔據Ohm的枕頭不走。

無奈的笑著嘆氣，Ohm得承認不管Delirious是什麼樣的魚，他都還是喜歡這個跟他一起待在水裡沉浮的男人。Ohm找個空隙鑽進被子裡，以一種彆扭的姿勢躺著，沉重的眼皮不到幾秒就闔上，他在黑暗中昏昏沉沉，想著第二天醒來，他跟Delirious應該還是兩條死鹹魚樣，陷在床裡懶洋洋的倚著彼此，享受在一起的每一刻。

*小番外  
「Del，你知道精盡人亡這個詞嗎？」  
「什麼ㄐㄐ人亡？」  
「好！」  
「蛤？你是好什……」


	28. 你想看看我的填充物嗎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：兔子騎士想討浣熊公主歡心的日常歪膩彆扭小故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊日常向  
> ＊情侶注意  
> ＊取名廢注意

最近兩天Ohm都笑得神秘兮兮的，本來Delirious看他幾天前還一副煩惱的樣子，自己好心詢問，Ohm卻難得的不肯講，不然平時一定叭啦叭啦的碎念起來，Delirious一度以為對方終於壞掉了。

直到門鈴突然響起，Ohm馬上跳起來跑去迎接快遞人員，Delirious滿臉困惑的看著Ohm，後者喜孜孜的扛著一個箱子，炫耀似得湊到Delirious旁邊拆包裹。

在紙箱和泡泡紙裡面的是一隻大浣熊，更正，是隻約四十幾公分大的仿真浣熊玩偶，Ohm小心翼翼的將它捧出來，好玩的放到Delirious面前。

「你看，很可愛吧！是另一個你喔，Delirious！」Ohm晃著那隻玩偶，有如對小朋友一般的笑著說，Delirious默不作聲，盯著眼前的浣熊，四隻眼睛互相瞪視，像是在看誰的靈魂會先被吸走一般。

「它才不是我咧！」猛得站起身，Delirious埋怨道，不理愣在原地的Ohm，摔上門躲進房間裡，自己玩遊戲去了，留下Ohm跟安靜的浣熊在客廳，你看我、我看你的，沒有解答。

當天下午Delirious終於願意離開房間，Ohm正在沙發上看電視，浣熊獨自坐在旁邊的單人沙發，面朝著螢幕，似乎也沈浸在影集裡。

Delirious走過去，坐上Ohm旁邊的空位，拉過毯子的另一邊，手搓搓毛茸茸的白色毛毯，腦袋枕在Ohm的肩膀，不發一語的看著男女主角在吵架。

對於Delirious變得黏人，而且還是在睡醒的狀況下，自己貼過來磨蹭，Ohm一方面是心裡一陣激動，另一方面不免懷疑Delirious究竟怎麼回事。

以前Ohm多半是主動的那個，Delirious則是偶爾會跑進他的工作室，進行工作妨礙，Delirious對肢體碰觸一直有些敏感，雖然沒有明顯排斥Ohm，走在擁擠的人行道，甚至會靠著Ohm。

只是有時候如果Ohm猛然碰他，還是會被嚇一跳，然後氣得打Ohm的手臂，有時候他是因為害羞，反應大到直接用腳踩在Ohm的臉上，想要把撲上床的人推開。

其實Delirious在悶悶不樂什麼，Ohm心裡多少有點底，但他還不想直接明說，是早晨時他打著呵欠，慢慢的走出臥房，就看到Delirious盤腿坐在沙發裡，手交叉在胸前，滿臉不開心的怒視桌上的浣熊。

「怎麼了嗎？」Ohm故作沒事的端著一杯熱牛奶，走到他的位置，一邊詢問眼珠都要瞪出來的人，一邊輕啜著飲料。

「為什麼它會在這裡？」噘著嘴的Delirious說，語調聽來有股憋屈又說不清，他瞇起眼睛，好像想把可愛的浣熊玩偶放火燒掉。

「呃、昨天我們在客廳做的時候，它不小心給撞到地上，我就隨手把它放到桌面……」Oh回憶一下昨天的畫面，有些尷尬的解釋著，Delirious瞥他一眼，看來眼神不善。

在Ohm還沒開口前，Delirious伸出他的魔爪，一巴掌拍走那隻無辜的小動物，要是Delirious也有尾巴，大概已經是炸毛的狀態，浣熊降落在單人沙發裡，望著客廳的兩個人，有苦說不出，Delirious哼哼兩聲，再度縮回房間裡。

Ohm看著浣熊閃亮的眼睛，想要尋求意見，浣熊當然不會理會他，Ohm抓抓頭，跑到Delirious的房門口，悄悄推開門進去，靠近正對著電腦的人身後。

「嘿！Delirious……」雙手放在Delirious的肩頭，一點一點的往下滑，圈住暗自鬧彆扭的人，「幹嘛啦！」Delirious不耐煩的說，甩兩下肩膀，在Ohm懷裡扭動，發出微弱的抗議。

「你是不是在對小浣吃醋？」Ohm在Delirious的耳邊說著，語調溫和且富有磁性，但Delirious只是翻他一個白眼，「小浣？這名字也太俗氣了吧！」他轉頭看著Ohm，受不了的嘆氣。

「所以你不否認自己在吃醋囉？」被Delirious這樣注視，Ohm噗嗤一笑，得意洋洋的說出他得到的結果，「誰會吃一個玩偶醋啊！我是這種人嗎？」Delirious反駁著，卻連耳根子都紅透了。

聽見Delirious急躁的辯解，Ohm露出曖昧的笑容，讓Delirious氣得推開他，把人趕出他的房間，「去跟你的小浣相親相愛打手槍啦！」他大罵著，被扔出去的Ohm只是繼續笑，暗自想著這樣的Delirious有夠可愛。

關於浣熊的戰爭大概只持續數天，第二個包裹就出現了，Ohm一臉怪異的貼到在吃三明治的Delirious身邊，從裡頭拿出一隻兔子玩偶，灰色的兔子有著一張可愛的笑臉，頭上還戴著一頂泰迪熊帽子。

「Delirious，見見小浣的男朋友泰迪！」Ohm雙手插在兔子玩偶的腋下，舉起小動物，塞到Delirious的眼前，「它也不是真的泰迪！」皺起眉頭的Delirious說，卻接過那隻玩偶，在手裡把玩兔子的小帽子跟四肢。

兩隻小動物被擺在一起，肩並肩坐在單人沙發，甜蜜的像熱戀的情侶，整天膩在一起分不開，偶爾他們還會給弄成各種害羞的姿勢，大剌剌的在公開場合親熱。

自從泰迪來了之後，Delirious莫名對小浣的敵意消失，變成一種保護欲，時常偷偷蹲在玩偶面前，對著它說Ohm的壞話，例如：「我們不要理那個老愛性騷擾的變態。」等等，還慫恿Buddy把泰迪叼走，拿去後院埋起來。

雖然常造訪他們的Cartoonz，曾嫌棄過兩個人老大不小，竟然愛玩這些小玩具，但他們倒是挺開心拿著動物們，向Cartoonz解釋他們昨晚的所以作為，並以聽對方的高聲尖叫為樂。


	29. 兔子男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Jonathan養了隻巨大的麻煩兔子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊非典型ABO  
> ＊NC-17  
> ＊靈感來源：網路上看到的梗，變成是Alpha有發情期，Omega則是沒有，然後Alpha變得哼嘰嘰的  
> ＊同居設定，Alpha！Ohm和Beta！Delirious注意

Jonathan覺得自己養了一隻最麻煩的兔子，要是有個比賽可以參加，他的兔子不只能得到「最煩人」大獎，還有「最大隻」兔子獎，這世界上沒有兔子可以比Jonathan的更愛纏著他，好像沒有Jonathan，已經三十歲以上且身高約一百八十的大兔子會因為寂寞而死掉。

也許是有些誇張了，不過Ryan愛黏自己是事實，儘管他們都是成年人，有彼此的生活，也需要一些空間，偶爾那些摟摟抱抱和Ryan的甜言蜜語，Jonathan頂多不管他，由著一個大男人摸來摸去，或裝作沒有聽見那些騷擾般的話語。

然而一旦面臨Alpha的發情期，Jonathan就得改變自己的作法，和大部分的Alpha一樣，Ryan每個月會有那麼幾天失去控制，平時剽悍、雄壯威武、各種霸道總裁式的Alpha們，可能會從大老虎變成小貓咪，出現莫名乖順、愛撒嬌、或鬧脾氣等等。

有的Alpha會極度缺乏安全感，依賴他們的伴侶，深怕自己的另一半踏出家門，就會被其他人飛車搶劫，連人帶心的奪走，有的Alpha則是反應較小，他們的伴侶頂多覺得對方心情不好，容易被觸發心裡最柔軟的那塊，脾氣暴躁而容易吃醋罷了。

如果讓Jonathan來說，他的兔子絕對是反應最激烈的那種，一旦接近發情期，會開始像保鑣一般緊緊跟在後頭，還在Jonathan編輯影片的時候，賴在他的旁邊不走，硬是橫躺在椅子上，躺在Jonathan的腿上抱他，只是保鏢好歹也知道要有點距離，Ryan是Jonathan走到哪、跟到哪，連廁所都要跟著進去。

「不能讓我就好好他媽的上個廁所嗎？你真的很變態！」Jonathan對門板後面焦慮的人喊道，後者卻毫無反應，繼續坐在門口等Jonathan出來，「你這樣我根本上不出來啊！」被搞得煩的Jonathan罵，Ryan只說那他趕緊出來不就解決問題，一連串的歪理氣得Jonathan連屎都要噴出來了。

事情在靠近真正發情期前就差不多那麼糟，Jonathan還在日曆標好自己推估的日期，提前先跟Ryan做好準備，包括預先錄製影片，安排好自動上傳的時間，還有些日常用品的添購，全要做好充足的準備。

Jonathan記得有回他們算錯時間，Ryan的發情期比預期的早來，兩個人只好趕緊出門購物，Jonathan本想一個人去，可惜Ryan急得拉住他，「但是我需要你，Jonathan！」他哀怨的大叫著，被扯著難以前進的人白眼都要翻一圈回來，「從地板上起來啦！你到底有什麼問題！」Jonathan抖抖腳，終於把腳踝從Ryan的兩隻手裡抽走。

儘管Jonathan再怎麼碎念，最後還是受不了Ryan的吵鬧、耍賴以及大狗一樣可憐的眼睛，帶著人一起前往超市，那種感覺跟拖著一個大行李箱類似，而且裡面還是裝滿隨時可能暴走的訊息素爆裂物。

推著推車的Jonathan渾身不自在，沿路走著要忍受其他Omega帶有譴責的目光，他隱約能聽見幾個人抱怨，叫Jonathan把他家的Alpha趕緊關回去，不要四處散發訊息素害人，有的Beta則是投以同情的眼神，他們可不像Omega那般，可以用自己的訊息素充淡Alpha的氣味，甚至能有安撫的作用。

幸好中間沒有發生什麼出格的事情，唯有結帳的時候，Jonathan和店員講話的同時，Ryan以一種「你幹嘛跟我的男人講話讓他不能跟我講話信不信我直接把他吃掉給你看」的氣勢站在後頭，又可憐兮兮的抓著Jonathan的藍色外套。

Jonathan管不了他，繼續故作沒事的掏錢，那Beta店員低著頭，刷過成堆的食物、保險套跟潤滑液，「艱辛的一天？」他小聲的說著，瞬間感覺Ryan深吸一口氣，煩悶的氣息幾乎要滿出來，「這還不是最糟的。」Jonathan咕噥著回應，一手拎起所有東西，另外一隻手拽著大型路障離開。

這些對於每個月要處理無數突發狀況的Jonathan來說，已經算是司空見慣，平時在外面看來溫和的Ryan，不只過度黏人，還變得佔有慾過強，動不動就沉默的怒瞪其他人，想要用眼神殺死每個接近Jonathan的傢伙。

不過這種時候離開就好，他印象最深是有回他們食物吃光了，Jonathan上網叫達美樂的外送，送披薩的小弟站在他家門口，滿臉尷尬的看著Jonathan一邊開門，一邊推黏著他不放的Ryan，將那張臉塞到門後。

好不容易結完帳，拿著食物的Jonathan用腳踢上門，轉身差點撞上擋在他面前的Ryan，「幹嘛？」Jonathan不耐煩的問著，抬起眼睛看向另一個人，原先的動作僵住，因為Ryan不再是那副深宮怨婦的表情，而是直接哭給他看。

「Jonathan你不是說你會永遠愛我嗎？」兩隻手按在Jonathan的肩膀上，眼淚從Ryan的眼角緩緩流下，儼然像是悲傷愛情劇的女主角，被負心壞男人甩掉的樣子，Jonathan嘆口氣，他根本不記得自己有講過這種話。

「對啦、對啦！我最愛你了！現在可以請你幫忙拿食物到餐桌放好嗎？」他敷衍的說，遞過手裡的盒子，在後方看Ryan端著披薩盒，另外一隻手用袖子抹眼睛，微微抖著肩膀，有如一隻受驚的兔子，落寞的坐到沙發上，含著眼淚打開紙盒，盯著滿是香氣的食物，不知道怎麼的觸景傷情，再次默默的掉淚。

那一滴滴眼淚好幾次差點掉進披薩裡，為了保護食物的衛生，以防連鼻涕都一起吃進去，Jonathan到廚房拿好餐具，來到客廳裡拿著一隻蝦仁發呆的Ryan旁邊，推兩下對方的肩膀，弄出一個空間後，坐到Ryan的兩腿之間，後面的人馬上放棄手裡的東西，手臂圈住Jonathan的腰，腦袋壓著Jonathan的肩膀，不斷蹭著他的男朋友。

「你要吃不吃？」Jonathan自顧自的開始吃東西，他可不知道自己下一餐會是什麼時候，一邊含糊的問連雙腳都夾著自己的Ryan，後者點點頭，頭髮搔著Jonathan的脖子還有肩膀，Jonathan再拿起一片披薩，拿到Ryan的面前，舉著手讓下巴抵在他肩頭的Alpha吃飯。

等到吃飽之後，要迎接更重要的一段時間，Jonathan老早就感覺Ryan體溫升高，不斷發出沉重的呼吸聲，炙熱的鼻息噴在他的耳邊，濃烈的訊息素充斥著鼻腔，Jonathan動動屁股，發現對方果然已經硬了。

「去自己洗乾淨躺好。」他叫依依不捨的Ryan先滾回房間，收拾好所有東西，確認門窗都有關好，才走回他們的臥室，Ryan已經坐在床鋪上，後背靠著床板，兩條腿大方的張著，轉頭看向進門的Jonathan，迷茫的眼睛突然變得有精神許多。

Jonathan仍然不理眼神裡滿是渴望的人，逕自的走入浴室，他知道Ryan可以等，也會忍住不動作，他的男朋友就是這樣的一個人，不論再怎麼難受、再怎麼想要，都不願意傷害他一分一毫。

平時在遊戲可以隨意亂衝，不過在此時，他們都需要一些耐心，如同每一次的磨合和相處，Jonathan從來不是個擅於溫柔照顧兔子的人，他的做法粗暴、愛鬧脾氣、有時候還會故意耍賴，但他的兔子依然愛著他，好像他就是全世界的唯一。

他只圍著一條浴巾便走出浴室，細短的髮尾滴下幾粒小水珠，Jonathan白皙的皮膚沾著一層水氣，淡紅的顏色佈在全身，即便沒有靠近，都能嗅到他身上那股可口的香氣，Jonathan的訊息素味道向來不濃，甚至常給Ryan自己的氣味蓋過，可是清新淡然的芬芳，足以占據Alpha所有的思緒。

「你有沒有乖乖的，兔子男？」Jonathan爬上床，手扶著Ryan的肩膀，跨坐在他的身上，臀部故意壓著半硬的性器，Ryan仰起臉，垂下的瀏海間露出他的眼睛，裏頭映著Jonathan帶有玩味的笑意。

Ryan難得的沒有回話，發情期難受的悶熱在身體裡衝撞，他的腦子現在是一坨糨糊，只有Jonathan湛藍色的眼睛是清晰的，Jonathan替他剝去身上的T恤，另一隻手伸進他的褲子裡，指頭滑過灼熱的性器，然後握住越發硬挺的部位，上下緩慢的撸動著。

短促的抽氣聲傳在耳邊，Jonathan沒有因此停手，像是被鼓勵一般繼續動作，熟練的撫摸著Alpha的陰莖，指腹滑過凸起的筋絡，拇指時不時搓過吐著水的前端，他空著的的手梳過Ryan的頭髮，露出藏起的額頭，彎下脖子輕吻Ryan。

Jonathan的吻很輕，彷彿只是兩個人擦肩而過的碰觸，自然而充滿一觸及發的火花，Ryan瞇起眼睛，微張的嘴唇噴出熱氣，他的臉頰紅潤，眼睛裡是一片水霧，最深處卻是清楚的慾望，他的手摸上Jonathan的腰線，上下晃動著腦袋，配合著Jonathan親吻她的動作，感覺他的眼睛、鼻子、以及嘴唇讓Jonathan走過，留下濕潤的痕跡。

等待時機成熟，Jonathan總算摘掉僅剩的遮蔽物，白色的浴巾被扔到地上，在地毯上皺成一團，他拉下Ryan的褲子，完全挺立的性器暴露在溼熱的空氣裡，Jonathan故意扭動腰部，臀縫靠著身下的老二磨蹭，引起Ryan發出粗重的鼻息，將臉湊近Jonathan的，想要討取一個柔軟的親吻。

Jonathan沒順著他的意，稍微向後退開一些，挺起自己的身體，他的手掌覆蓋過Ryan的臉頰，指頭輕搓著參雜一點點失落的表情，握著對方性器的手挪到根部，扶著那根巨大的炙熱，對準自己開拓過的穴口，軟韌的環狀肌肉含著前端，讓頭部淺淺的戳刺著內部，再慢慢的進入通道裏頭。

Ryan始終沒有急切的動作，他的意識拉遠又回來，在Jonathan摟緊他的腦袋時，一瞬間從體內的深處清醒過來，他的身體仍然滾燙，內在有種衝動想要發洩，卻在Jonathan完全坐在他的陰莖上時，得到美好的滿足感。

他的喉間傳出嘆息，頭靠在Jonathan起伏的胸口，雙手環住纖細的腰桿，摸著另一個人的背部，以及緊繃的臀部，Jonathan也抱著他，讓Ryan更加的貼近自己，他的裡裡外外都包覆著Alpha，像是將Ryan揉進懷裡，又像是要被他的伴侶蠶食進肚。

柔和的訊息素交融，和諧的混合成一個，成為一股舒適、暖和的氣味，沒有一個味道衝突，包覆著結合在一起的伴侶，他們好似從出生便在尋找另一半的圓，總算遇見自己缺失的部分，得到一生永恆的安寧。

Jonathan修長的大腿動了起來，柔軟的身體上下擺著，下巴抵在Ryan的頭頂，嘴裡斷斷續續的吐出低喘， Ryan窩在他的前胸，毛茸茸的腦袋枕著Jonathan，緊緻的舒服感包圍著他，他可以聽見Jonathan加速的心跳，還有那一聲聲漸漸增多的呻吟，他收緊自己的手臂，跟著節奏微微挺動自己的下半身，頂入Jonathan的敏感點，將自己埋得更深。

交錯的呼吸聲與喘息聲停歇，弓起的身體鬆懈下來，滾燙的體液噴灑在體內，Alpha粗大的結逐漸消下，兩個人緊貼著彼此，有如受到暴雨吞噬的海洋，恢復到平靜的沙沙聲，細碎的親吻暖得像陽光。

Jonathan的手指順過Ryan的頭髮，滑到他的頸部，指間宛若彈著琴，優雅又帶著情色撫摸著他，「感覺好點了嗎？」Jonathan低聲的說，嗓子有些沙啞，卻富含磁性，發洩過後的Ryan意識恢復許多，抬起臉衝著另一個人笑，「感覺真好，謝謝你，Jonathan。」

噗嗤的笑出聲來，Jonathan的兩條手臂繞過Ryan的背，跟對方拉開一些距離，「別在道謝的時候摸別人屁股！」他語氣好笑的教訓道，接著被Ryan翻倒在床舖裡，「可是我最喜歡的就是你了。」Ryan大聲的宣布，雙手抱著掙扎的Jonathan，也聽見自己的男朋友很小聲的回了句「我也是」。

＊後記  
「你以前到底是怎麼度過發情期的？」

「就、拿出我的乳液還有衛生紙......然後點開H2O Delirious的Youtube頻道......」


End file.
